Thorin's Heart
by durinheir
Summary: Thorin Oakenshield reluctantly arrives in Rivendell where he meets the mysterious elven-like creature Kale. Thorin's destiny to reclaim Erebor is now laced with love and a connection that will guide his way to take back his throne.
1. Chapter 1

Thorin's Heart ~ The Hidden Years by:durinheir

To my sister who inspired me to write, my aunt who taught me the magic and adventure of life, my mother who has been my rock, my grandmother who is stronger than time, and my husband who has shown me that true love does exist especially in the form of our children.

I would give all the gold and jewels under the sun to taste the sweetness of your kiss, hear the melody of your song, and feel the love that envelopes completely as you hold me in your arms.  
~Thorin Durin Oakenshield

Chapter 1 ~ A Song in the Night

Kale was playing with Nightrunner who always seemed to find her at night. She ran with him through the soft glow of the moonlit forest that bordered Rivendell's edge until a soft, heart-catching song filled the air around her and stopped her in her tracks. She spun around listening for its direction and then slowly slipped through the woods.

With the wolf at her side, she made her way to the pull of the music. She walked stealthily through the moon-bathed trees that cast slanted beams of light on her until she reached an orange glow that poured into the forest's edge. She peered through the trees and saw the dwarves standing around a small fire smoking their pipes and singing the most sad, soul-stirring music. Suddenly, she could see Erebor in their song and panicked when fire filled her eyes. Smaug, the dragon, had come to destroy and she could see everything in her vision. She shook her head trying to figure out what just happened as fear took her and she lost her breath. Tears filled her eyes but no one else seemed to notice anything, except Nightrunner who whined with worry. She was back to reality but trembling. The dwarves stood around Thorin, their leader. She looked at him then and saw the great pride that they held for him. She knew the stories of the exile of "Thorin the Bold" told by young and old elves alike through the years and had just seen with her own eyes how he tried to save his people that day. He had been heroic and fought to get them free, putting his own life at risk of Smaug's wrath.

The dwarves had reluctantly come to Rivendell for help and rest after an attack by orcs, foul goblin-like creatures that had started to come out in daylight. As she watched him, her own admiration for him started to grow. Thorin of Erebor was here, and she felt an overwhelming sense of connection to him. It was as if she already knew him and wondered what role she would play in his life. What was this strange pull that brought her here? Her nerves seemed to tingle as she thought about revealing herself. The dwarves began to discuss stories and plans for the dangerous journey that lay before them. She smiled at some of their tales and then became tense, realizing what awaited them. As the fire died down and Nightrunner's pull began to tear at her dress she slowly disappeared back into the night, forever changed by the arrival of dwarves in Rivendell.

She lay in bed that night tossing and turning as she faded in and out of her dreams. She stood in a small clearing of an ancient forest and could smell rain coming in the crisp, cool air. She was frightened, not knowing where she was, and covered herself with her arms to keep warm until she saw him. She heard his voice echoing in the air around her, and her heart stopped when she saw the loneliness that filled his eyes. She ached to comfort him and to pull the pain and loneliness from his body. He seemed so broken. She breathed in deeply, not knowing what to say, but slowly walked to him. He seemed to disappear the closer she got and would reappear somewhere else in the forest, just out of reach. He finally whispered from behind her and she froze as he wrapped his arms around her holding her close. The closeness made her body tremble as she closed her eyes trying to remember how to breathe. She felt his warmth and began to ache for it. She slowly turned to him, getting lost in his eyes, and she held his hand to her cheek refusing to let go.

"Don't leave me," she whispered.

He felt warm and smelled of the sweetest earthy scent and his eyes seemed to understand, beautiful blue eyes that made her weak. He pulled her to him then, whispering her name, and she awoke with a startled jump that left her gasping for air. What was happening to her?

In another room, on the opposite side of Rivendell's river, Thorin awoke the same way. His mind raced wildly with thoughts of her. What madness and magic had the elves poured upon him? Who was this girl that lingered on his lips and did not want him to leave? He could still smell her in the air around him and he craved more. Was she real? Had he gone crazy? It was a mistake to come to Rivendell; he cursed the old wizard for leading them here.

The next day revealed itself with tables of plain food and full but unsatisfied bellies. The whole atmosphere around them was full of cheer and warmth but somehow left Thorin on edge with the delight it carried. Gandalf presented the swords that they had found in the trolls' cave and Elrond explained where each was forged.

"This is Orcrist, the goblin-cleaver," he announced, taking Thorin's sword. "It was made in Gondolin by the high elves long ago and has performed heroically in battle. There has never been a finer blade."

Thorin was not pleased with the history of his newly-claimed Orcrist - made by elves! - but felt proud and strong to have it in his grasp. Elrond promised to read the moon letters on his map that night under the light of the crescent moon. It crossed Thorin's mind to bring up the one that had claimed his dreams, but decided to let it go, knowing that it could jeopardize the map reading if such a thing offended Elrond.  
The dwarves walked endlessly around Rivendell that day, anxiously waiting for the moon to appear. Kili and Fili found interest in the elves' archery skills and Balin found a love for their ancient books. The others seemed to crave their sweet wines and rums and would gather crowds, entertaining them with their adventure stories.

The day seemed long and wasted to Thorin, but he was thankful for rest and the protection of their borders. He was bruised, stiff, and sore and could barely go on. Thorin searched the she-elves faces as they would walk by laughing and chattering to each other. He even walked up to one sitting on a bench alone just to see her face. She softly smiled at him and then continued playing her harp. She was surely a dream, he thought. The most majestic of them could not hold a light to her beauty and then he glanced up. A hawk was flying from the top of one of the highest cliffs that surrounded Rivendell, making a loud squawk. It swooped down and onto the arm of an Elf standing on her balcony. She smiled the biggest smile and fed him something from her hand, whispering Elvish words he could barely hear, and then she looked down and gasped. He was sure his mouth had been hanging open too but could not seem to take his eyes off of her, as he was left frozen in her gaze. Time seemed to stand still until he heard Kili calling his name. He quickly found the strength to look away and saw Kili and Fili coming to his side, wondering why he had not answered them. When he regained the courage to look back up she smiled shyly and then disappeared into her room.

"Who was she?" Kili whispered in awe, wide-eyed and obviously struck by her as well.

Thorin did not answer as his heart began to pound and he knew she was real, very much as real as his own soul, and he yearned to see her again.

That night they made their way to an ancient rock table engraved with the oldest of elvish languages. As the clouds parted, Elrond laid Thorin's map on the table and the light from the crescent moon made the letters glow from within. Thorin was amazed and anxious to hear it. His heart pounded as he felt his ancestors hope lingering in the air. There was no way into the mountain for any but Smaug, until Gandalf presented the map to Thorin at Bag End weeks ago. The map and key was left by his father and grandfather and it held all the answers to help them reclaim what was rightfully theirs. The signs were being revealed and it was time to return.

Elrond discovered that the map told of a secret entrance in the side of the Lonely Mountain and a keyhole that would appear when the thrush knocks with the setting sun of Durin's Day. Durin's Day was the start of the dwarvish new year. This filled Thorin with more hope and confidence, but Elrond seemed to warn him against such an adventure and deemed it unwise as long as there was a dragon at the end. This made Thorin's dislike for the elves grow more, trying to get in the way of their plans. As the party began to leave and head back to their own affairs, Thorin stayed, wanting some time to be alone. He needed to put out the fire of anger Elrond had built up in him before he said or did something that he regretted. He always found it easiest to get away and breathe before he released his anger on someone. He held onto so much anger. He never forgave, and he never forgot, leaving him bitter and uncomfortable to be around. He preferred to be alone but tried to have time for his nephews and closest kinsman. Why they loved and followed him, he did not know.

He peered over the side of the cliff and saw a small waterfall that fell into a small pool below it, almost hidden by the trees. It seemed to call his name; he knew that he was in need of a bath and relief from the worries he carried on his shoulders.

Thorin made his way down to the moonlit-filled pool. The air was cool on his face and the sound of the falling water seemed to relax his aching muscles. He removed his belt, vest, and boots and began undoing the ties of his shirt when he was taken aback.

He had never felt his heart stop the way it did that night. The moonlight that bathed down on them in blues and silvers, the look of her as she appeared out of the pool, the way she stared, not scared or shocked, but smiled a soft shy smile that stole his breath as she slowly covered herself. It was her! She could have destroyed him that day and he would have let her. In that instant, he had found a place for her in his heart. He had an overwhelming feeling of want, to hold her, to keep her safe, to let her be his, and he didn't even know her name, or did he?

She slowly turned and pulled on an ethereal robe that was lying on a rock beside her. He turned around quickly not knowing what to do, mind racing as wild as his heart and then she was there, sitting close on a rock beside him, a perfect being, thirsty for his attention. She was like a child with a thousand questions yet she seemed to know all about him and his purpose. He could barely look her in the eyes, yet could hardly look away. He answered with nods and soft smiles yet was still embarrassed and pleased at the same time that he had seen her that way.

She told him of her life here at Rivendell. How her adoptive father and brother found her alone in the woods not knowing where or who her people were. She wore a crescent moon necklace around her neck that seemed to glow in the moonlight. She looked as perfect and majestic as the most beautiful of all elves, but as small in stature as the smallest dwarf. She had the most beautiful smile that made little dimples in her cheeks and her eyes would dance as she laughed and then she would softly look at him and sigh.

How could she hold his gaze so? What power did she possess over him that made him want her? What was she thinking when she would stop a moment and look up at the moon and then find his eyes again?

As the night drew on he came to know her. He closed his eyes as she spoke her name and he realized he already knew. Kale, a simple yet beautiful and faithful name her father had given her. Fate loomed over them as he listened to her whisper in the night. He realized she loved being outdoors, a quality not much preferred by dwarves, and that she dreamed of flying, a quality most definitely not preferred. But somehow with all their differences he seemed to feel he would be lost without her and did not want the moment to end. Couldn't they stay at this little waterfall forever? Couldn't each others' company keep them alive with no need for food? He quickly thought that the fish of this little pool could be enough and smiled.

"What is it?" She smiled softly at him holding his gaze and then she looked down at his hand and frowned.

"Oh, nothing," he quickly added and then every nerve of his body stood on end as he felt her touch. He looked down at where she had softly laid her hand on his. A long, deep cut ran down the length of his thumb to the inside of his wrist and in a moment it was gone. The warmth of her touch was like a soft fire that burned within him and left him longing for more. He knew of the healing powers of the elves and did not question why or what she did, he just softly closed his hand around hers and held her there the same way she held his heart captive.

She looked up at him from under her lashes and held his gaze but left her hand in his and smiled softly. Her body tingled as she felt her hand in his and she took in a long breath to steady herself. Looking into his eyes she realized he was the one, the one that was meant for her, and was hers. Something had always told her he was coming and she had always waited, even brushing off one of her dearest friends, and now she was not going to let him go. The pull that had been calling her to him was now understood. Yet, he was only passing through Rivendell. Would he stay, stay with her? Would she be enough? Perhaps she could go with him? Her father and brother would never let her go, of course. It would be too dangerous and she would just be a distraction. But whatever was to be their fate, all that mattered was she wanted him and he was here now, with her in this moment. She knew they had that and she would cherish it forever as she would him.

She loved the shy look in his tender eyes, and she found herself keeping up the conversation to look into his eyes. She found it hard to think sometimes from the warmth of his hand in hers that did not let her go. She knew he had been through and lost so much. Could she help him fill that gap in his life, would he let her? She rambled on about small things like the weather and their life here in Rivendell but he just sat there looking perfect to her and interested in everything she said. She would stop and he would smile and urge her to continue. Did he really find her interesting or was he just being polite? Was he lonely for the company of someone else not in his party? Her mind wondered with questions she did not speak.

She knew the night was growing closer to dawn and she was holding him from bathing. She was surprised her brother or father had not sought her out yet so she decided to quietly let him be.

She stood and shyly whispered, "Good night," and realized he still had her hand. And then he did something that captured her completely.

He kissed her hand, softly and whispered, "Good night," in return and then unwillingly let her go.

She knew then that Thorin was truly "Thorin the Bold" and smiled shyly. She thought she would faint and had to concentrate on how to breathe. She focused on the cool air that floated around them to clear her head as she slowly turned to leave. When she reached the edge of the tree line she turned quickly to see him one last time, and there he was, eyes still following her. She blushed and smiled again, as did he, and then disappeared into the woods. She ran, happily smiling, and was soon joined by Nightrunner. All around her she felt life, the night creatures seemed to dance, the stars smile, the breeze sing, and her heart was catching fire.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 ~ Safe & Sound

She could not sleep that night as her thoughts raced of visions of him. She wanted more. More conversations, more of his warmth that still lingered on her skin, more of his shy smile, and most importantly more time! She walked to the window and stared up at the moon, the same one that had just been smiling upon them and blessing them with its light, and then she whispered her words of prayer. She prayed for her father, brother, and kinsman, and the new company that had come to visit, especially Thorin, the one with the sad eyes and perfect smile that held her heart in his hands. What was happening to her?

"Please, let him stay," she pleaded, looking up to the heavens.

The following day grew hot as the dwarves made their way from their borrowed rooms to find food. As always the food was laid out in nice rows on long tables: leafy green salads, hearty soups, wild fruits, and vegetables. Where's the meat, each dwarf thought to himself, but settled down content and thankful that something was once again filling their bellies. They were thankful for the rest that this quiet place offered, but even the most sound and protective of nights could not give Thorin rest as his mind raced with anxiousness to see her again. Even Balin noticed Thorin's preoccupation after calling his king's name several times. He was left wondering what Thorin's thoughts had turned to today.

Balin and Dwalin were brothers and Thorin's oldest and dearest loyal friends. Balin had become administrator and Dwalin bodyguard to Thorin's grandfather and father so many years ago in Erebor, while Thorin was still a young prince. They had sworn their allegiance to the line of Durin and had never left their rulers' side until one by one their kings were taken from them. Along with the rest of their company, they would fight to keep Thorin and his nephews, the last heirs of Durin, alive to restore what was rightfully theirs.

Balin knew something was holding Thorin in this place but could not yet put his finger on what. A couple of days ago Thorin would have passed right through Rivendell, barely socializing with the likes of elves. Balin, knowing they all needed the rest and food, did not question him. He only hoped that Thorin wasn't secretly wounded or hurt in a way that prevented him from moving on. Balin sighed as he thought to himself that Thorin would quietly carry so much pain, never complaining.

Thorin ate his fill, without tasting, and then quietly went to rest on one of the benches in a lovely garden overlooking another waterfall. Where was she, he thought? Surely she was not a dream or a ghost sent to torment him, was she? He closed his eyes, remembering the whisper of her voice, the chime in her laugh, and the touch of warmth that made him weak.

A short time after, his nephews Kili and Fili found him. They quickly encouraged him to go hunting, tired of the elves' plain and dull food. The young dwarves always sought him out for his guidance and to simply be with him. Each was always trying to outdo the other for his praise in his presence. Thorin always offered them quiet nods of approval but they always sought for more. He was more than an uncle, he was the closest father figure they had and they loved and admired him dearly.

The elves were not opposed to their hunting and enjoyed it themselves, but requested that there be no killing in Rivendell. So they journeyed outside the realm and out of their domain, hoping more danger would not find them. He took the time to be with his nephews and escape away from the spirit she seemed to have left behind. She had absorbed his every thought. The day turned up nothing good as they wondered through the ancient forest. Little grumplings scurried the ground and a few baskens flew overheard but nothing that would satisfy the hunger that made their stomachs groan. Deciding they better return by nightfall, they headed back. Then suddenly, he saw her standing at the meadow's far side. The wind blew her scent to him as he held her gaze. He heard her call his name from within his soul and then she was gone. He blinked quickly, heart racing. She had come upon him like a strong unforgiving storm drowning his mind with thoughts of her and flooding his heart with a hope of love. Kili and Fili carried on ahead of him never noticing anything and Thorin smiled longing to see her again.

That night, a celebration of the elves' new friends was being held in the grand pavilion up on the highest arches of the cliffs. The night was filled with enchanted music and laughter as the crescent moon shown high above them. Thorin would have never attended such an event hosted by elves, but he made his way to the celebration in hope of seeing her. As he walked, he noticed owls and small night creatures oddly making their way in the direction of the lights, and then he stopped short, as his soul began to stir. His breath caught and he knew the voice he heard. It was hers, the one that whispered in his dreams and he was finally able to experience in person. Her laugh and soft sighs still lingered in his mind from the night before. It gave him chills as he made his way to her song.

She sang with Elrond's daughter, Arwen, and time seemed frozen as everyone stopped to listen. Even the animals had come to hear her and he felt a sense of pride at how she awed everyone. She seemed so shy, but sang on. Then her eyes found him and he knew her song was for him. He would've sat there all night watching and listening to her, but he somehow knew this was something she didn't do often with her shy grace. When the song was over and everyone clapped, she blushed and hid in the arms of her friend. Arwen laughed, kissing her head, and then pulled her to the dance floor as young elves played louder flutes, fiddles, stringed guitars, and harps.

He stood in a corner out of the light and watched her dance around laughing, listening to the elvish music that filled the air. It seemed like such strange magic that put everyone in such good and giggly moods. He even began to smile as he watched Balin and Dwalin attempt at dancing around the floor. Kili and Fili had already grabbed some instruments and made a terrible attempt at playing and singing. This had to be awful noise to the elves, but they seemed entertained at having their perfection interrupted. The laughter and singing filled the air as everyone's happiness grew. Thorin's eyes followed Kale as she danced and twirled, laughing, clad in a material that seemed to float around her. His heart skipped as she would stop and find his eyes, just to make sure he was still there, and then continue dancing. He loved to hear her laugh, a sound that could beat the finest of all instruments. Everyone seemed to notice her grace, as they would stop their conversations and eyes would follow her. She had grabbed Bilbo and was twirling him around and his face couldn't have been any redder.

Thorin noticed a pair of elves that watched her like hawks, arms folded, and chest bowed. They were obviously unhappy with her carefree spirit. They looked strong and tough, not as thin and lean as most elves Thorin had encountered, and their hair was short and spiked, adding to their impression of firmness. Thorin thought to himself that they were probably guards for her. Someone so small and fragile must've needed protection, especially someone everyone seemed to value.

"She's quite something isn't she?" A voice came from behind him in the darkness. It was Elrond himself holding a chalice of their most beloved wine. Thorin nodded and then turned back to the excitement as Elrond joined him.

"She was the most unexplainable of the unexplained," the elf said, smiling. "No one knows where she came from or why she was left for us, but I have a feeling she has a larger destiny than we realize."

"She's not elvish?" Thorin said quickly, his curiosity piqued.

"Some sort, I believe. The elders called them sprites or nymphs, a small race that was believed to have been wiped from the face of the middle earth hundreds of years ago. That is the unexplained, my friend," he said taking a long swallow of his wine. "The sprites kept everything in balance completely intertwined with nature," he continued. "Something that has been long interrupted by time. I believe she is an animal whisperer."

"Animal whisperer?" Thorin questioned.

"Or healer," Elrond added. "It seems she has many qualities. Love, friendship, happiness, beauty. One would be very blessed at her hand." He cleared his throat and then turned slowly to meet Thorin's eyes and added, "Many are hoping for her hand."

Thorin eyed him suspiciously but did not speak as Elrond continued. "She does not ever really show us but my God how the birds stop to listen to her sing!" Elrond seemed to glow. "Her father Brakin and brother Rafe could not contain the joy as they came in with a baby girl from their hunt. Brakin had lost his wife the year before and I thought the grief would tear him apart. He was left with a motherless child that he knew not how to comfort. Somehow, Kale filled his life. She was a helpless baby lying under a bed of kale lilies. She wore a crescent shaped moon around her neck that gleamed like the stars and was surrounded by all the forest animals imaginable. It took two hours to coax the wolves to let them have her and yet they followed them all the way back here. Not completely trusting them with her, but not yet knowing what to do with her themselves. They find her every time she leaves our borders. That may have been what happened to your happy hunting party today," Elrond said with a big grin.

Thorin looked at him baffled remembering seeing her at the edge of the meadow and having no luck with the hunt. Had she followed him the whole time? Did she want to see him as much as he wanted to be in her presence again? He found it too hard to believe. She could have anyone her heart desired. Could she want him too? His sense of hope was extinguished by his lack of confidence, not allowing himself to think he would be worthy enough. Many years ago, when he was a young prince under the mountain, he was proud and life was good to him, and he would've had so much to offer. But when the dragon struck, and hope was lost, his pride had been tainted and he became nothing more than a blacksmith, working for men and trying to help rebuild a home for his people. He was brought back as his thoughts were quickly interrupted, and Elrond continued.

"They scooped her up and have not left her side since. She was the hope that Brakin needed to fill his life and that hope led him to be a father to them both. Rafe was a small child himself at the time, and his eyes never seemed to leave her. One would have thought Brakin would have given her to one of the she-elves or some elder that had more experience caring for little ones. Even the great elvish Queen of Lothlorien, Galadriel herself, was so taken by her that she did everything in her power to persuade Brakin to let her care for her and teach her the magic of their ways, but he would never let her go and Kale refused to be parted from them, never letting anyone else even hold her. She was his, a gift perhaps he thought his wife had sent to him."

"And you tell me all this, why?" Thorin growled. The more he heard, the farther she seemed from his grasp as he watched her dance around gracefully, now grabbing Balin.

"I'm old Thorin, but I am not blind. I can tell she has fallen for you. Our dear shy Kale would never sing in front of anyone except her father and brother and perhaps my daughter. I have always had to stand outside her door to hear her song, just out of sight. She has always been just out of reach for anyone else to have a relationship with, except one other from another realm that she had grown close to. To let him go has really opened my eyes to her feelings for you. As for her shyness, yes, she has definitely thrown that away these last few days," he smiled. "She has rambled on and on about it to my daughter and anyone else who would listen. Brakin and Rafe will not be so easily convinced, their world revolves around her, but I can feel her heart as she looks at you and it is as quick and as fragile as the most delicate of fairies' wings."

Thorin quickly looked back her way and their eyes met again. He could swear he felt faint.

"The question is, Thorin Oakenshield," Elrond said solemnly by his side. "What will you do about it? I know you have much on your plate, per se, and a mission that cannot have any obstacles. This is something that has crossed your path for the good, and may help guide you on your journey. I think she may be the Arkenstone you have been searching for Thorin. For I know she holds more power than it ever will."

At that Elrond held up his chalice and walked away. Thorin looked at Kale again and knew he spoke the truth. What he valued in Kale, the elves valued also. In her was more than any treasure's worth; she was the treasure. He could not wrap his mind around the past conversation. Had Elrond just blessed such a union? Or was he cautioning him that she would not be so easily taken away? Would he have to stay here to be with her or could she come live with him if he had a home to give? When he turned his attention back to her again, she was smiling her shy grin, staring into his soul, and the next thing he knew she had grabbed his hand and Balin was watching Thorin twirl around the dance floor.

He was light headed, and knew he couldn't dance, but he let her twirl him around and around until he realized she was in his arms. As the music slowed, he held her closer and closer, feeling the warmth of her body against his and getting lost in her eyes. She rested her cheek against his as he lowered his head to hers, then pulled her closer and swallowed the lump in his throat from the intoxication of her scent. Everyone seemed to blur and fade from around them leaving only her in his sight. The feelings he felt for Kale would hold him captive here with a race that he could not stand. He had grown cold toward elves after they did not aid them against the dragon the very day he lost his kingdom. All he knew now is that whatever was going to happen he could not live the life that was being laid out before him.

He closed his eyes and realized she was his life now, and he said a silent prayer that somehow it could work out. As the music stopped she didn't let him go. Quiet whispers, smiles, and cold stares, radiated from around the circle. All eyes seemed to have found them as they walked quietly away from the party, the most piercing, her brother and father. They would fight for her, no doubt; they would be her most impenetrable shield.

The night did not take long before impatience got the most of Rafe. He found them sitting on a rock by their waterfall bathed in the moonlight. Quiet whispers and soft laughs could be heard as Rafe made his way closer to the clearing. His father demanded that he let it go, the dwarves would not stay long, but that did not stop his son as Rafe pushed by him and made his way through the woods. He was a tall and handsome elf, one that all the maidens would love to be mated with, but his eyes were only for Kale. No one else existed in his world. She was the one that would sneak into his bed at night, hold his hand wherever they went, and sing him to sleep when he could not find rest. Even now, he would give his last breath for the one that made his soul sing. The one whose cry would break his heart. Kale's absence would be the death of him. He was bonded to her and refused to let her go especially to a dwarf passing through on a hopeless mission of madness. Thorin had nothing to offer her, no promise he could make or keep. His Durin name was just a legacy and even that had crumbled day by day leaving him no more than an iron smith for men.

At the sight of Thorin's hand in hers, Rafe quickly pushed his way through the hedges that surrounded the opening. Kale looked at him and smiled as if to introduce them, but her smile quickly faded as he did not return the favor.

"It's time to go, Kale," he said angrily keeping his eyes on Thorin.

Thorin knew that was her brother and to interfere could cause them both many problems. He quieted his anger, looking at her sweetly and whispered, "I will see you tomorrow."

Her smile sadly reflected and Kale did not refuse. She knew the temper that Rafe had inside and she refused to let it be unleashed on Thorin. Something told her, though, that he would gladly reciprocate.

"Goodnight, Thorin," she answered and released his hand. She stood slowly and smiled apologetically before she grabbed Rafe's hand and headed back. This time she did not look back as they entered the woods but Rafe did as a warning. Thorin knew that this was not right. She belonged here and he did not. He could not promise her a home, comfort, or stability but neither could he leave her. He would spend the rest of his life trying to get back to her if he left. Thorin decided then and there he would do his very best to try, so that somehow they could be together. He sat in their little place for sometime, thinking and hoping of a future they could have together. As he stood to leave he could not feel the bruised and cracked ribs that he thought he had, or the pain in his knee from a fall while trying to escape the orcs. He quickly thought of their dancing and the warmth of Kale's body that radiated against his, healing him from the inside out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 ~ A Shadow that Lingers

"He's a dwarf!" Rafe protested as he took off his boots and slammed them to the floor. "And not just any dwarf, one with no home, no kingdom, and madness to go with it!"

He knew his words were cutting her. Slow killing stabs that brought tears with each blow and he did not care. He had never seen her like this before, except with him. His father met his eyes and shook his head as a warning and sighed as he walked slowly toward her and looked into her sad eyes.

"I know this feeling my love," he whispered. "And I know the heartache that can rip you apart, but Rafe is right." A single tear fell from her eyes and she seemed to crumble before him.

"He will not take you with him and I will not let him," he continued. "Thorin Oakenshield is the greatest of dwarves, and right now they are fighting for their kingdom, fighting to get it back from a darkness that you will not be in the presence of. He has nothing and nothing to give." He hesitated before he continued. "I am told of a darkness that has grown within him and that no one, not even you will stand in his way! His hatred has grown too fierce, and his revenge knows no boundaries. I don't blame him for all he has lost and suffered, but you will not be a pawn in his game." He held her chin up so she would look at him. "My beauty, my love, my heart," he whispered wiping away more tears. "He faces a battle that he will have to face alone. Then maybe, when this is all over and everything is set right, you could be together."

With that Rafe stormed from the room and Kale sighed, inhaling an uneven breath that made her body shake.

"Thorin's sick Kale, a sickness that is born in dwarves, whether it is for greed, power, or gold. They are the forerunners of a dwarf's heart. There is no room for love or the comforts of life. Their love is for material possessions that will eat away at their very soul. I'm not saying that he doesn't have feelings for you - how could anyone not love you? - but these are the things that comfort them, and will win them in the end. Thorin is their King and example. I know he will not abandon them or their cause," he finished firmly.

Tears continued to slide down her face as she whispered. "I feel his love, Ada, and his sickness. I can heal him." He kissed her forehead and held her to him.  
"Love is a powerful and life-changing thing. I know you can heal him. Who wouldn't want to be healed and loved by you? But I am asking this and begging with all the life in my body. Let him go!" he pleaded holding her gaze to his. "Please," he pleaded. "I was given the duty and responsibly of taking care of you and I will fight for you with the last breath of my body. Neither Rafe nor I will let you part from us and we will never abandon you." With that he let her go and left the room. She nearly toppled over at the weight of such a revelation. Her love, her future, what was she going to do?

That night she dreamed of a child, a baby girl, being carried in a wolf's mouth. Kale had fallen, and some unknown weight held her body to the ground.

"Run as swift as the wind and take care of my little one," she whispered. The wolf simply nodded and ran quickly away. She lay there numb, frozen and bruised, tears escaping from her eyes and everything went dark and cold.

At that same moment Thorin woke in a sweat trying to catch his breath. A cool breeze ruffled the curtains coming from the balcony and moonlight filled the window.

"A baby," he whispered holding his hand to his mouth. Thorin had raised his nephews but never thought of himself ever having a home with children. Things of that nature seemed a thing of the past, lost with any hope for their lives continuing in the future, vanished with their home. Dwarf children were as rare as the most precious gems, even in the glory days of Erebor. Love never seemed in his grasp, but now he yearned for it with every fiber of his being and would die for it like he would for his people. Having a family now held more value than all the gold under The Lonely Mountain.

The next day the food was the same and Kili and Fili talked him into trying again. He had not seen her all morning and sitting idly waiting for her was making him more and more on edge with every passing second. He needed to get away. This place was making even the smallest tasks like breathing seem impossible. He stood and joined them, silently hoping she would find him again.

It did not take Kale long to track him. She sent her hawk scout, Aiden, out before her. He led her in the right direction. Her father and Rafe were busy attending to Gandalf and other pressing matters that involved Thorin, but Kale knew he didn't want to be included. She was just glad that she had this moment, and would take every one she got. A herd of deer grazed close to her in the meadow, and she climbed on one of the largest stags, knowing he would do anything at her will. The stag would lead her the rest of the way. Thorin would think he was a trophy, she thought, and smiled, hoping he thought that of her as well.

When she appeared in the glade they were all astonished and smiling.

"We could have shot you, my lady," Fili boasted.

"I don't think Thorin would have allowed that," she said walking the big stag with massive antlers to his side.

"You know, I am a far younger lad than our much 'older' and very serious uncle," Kili encouraged as Fili laughed.

"And the most precious of things grow sweeter with time," Kale added earnestly meeting Thorin's eyes.

She held out her hand and he took it, joining her on the fastest animal he had ever ridden, leaving behind a laughing Fili and Kili with his mouth hanging open, dumbfounded.

Wrapping his arms around her tightly and breathing in her sweet floral scent, he could not get enough. The wind that blew around them was cool, and as the deer slowed the couple could think of nothing but each other and the closeness they were sharing.

"You smell as sweet as bee pollen on a summer's breeze," he breathed in her ear.

"Sweet as the wind that blows me to you," Kale turned to look him in his eyes with a hint of shyness in hers.

Thorin sighed. "You know my nephew is right," he whispered, brushing her cheek. "You could have anyone your heart desires."

"I know who I desire, Thorin Oakenshield." She smiled softly and then turned as the stag reached a quiet stream.

This quickened Thorin's heart and he breathed in a long deep breath. He gently kissed her neck and whispered, "I've missed you."  
Her body trembled and tingled everywhere as she held his arms that were wrapped tightly around her. She finally grew the courage to turn her head back to him and in the most innocent pleading voice she whispered, "Please kiss me!"

She did not have to ask twice, he leaned into her putting his hand on the side of her neck pulling her to him. His jaw tightened as he stared into her eyes, finding his heart, and then he took her with the most deepest and loving kisses. Their bodies ached for each other and they both knew they wanted more. They rode for sometime, kissing and holding each other, until he realized that she was crying. He stopped the stag and softly took her down into his arms cradling her against his chest. The stag seemed to be torn on whether to join his herd or stay and wait for them.

"I don't want you to go away," she whispered.

He knew he was going to have to face this. In every passing moment they were growing impossibly close, very fast. He sat down, under a huge oak, with her still in his arms.

"I will come back for you," he said firmly. "I cannot ask you to leave this place and go with me; I cannot put you in such danger. But I promise on my grandfather's tomb, I will return for you."

This gave her enough strength to hold his gaze and pull him close as she leaned in for another kiss. She held his face and made him promise over and over again that he would. They didn't know how much time had passed holding each other and kissing long and deep kisses but their need for each other grew deeper and stronger than the most unbreakable of bonds.

After a while she sighed and laid her head against his chest and yawned. He knew she must not be sleeping much either, but that was not a conversation he wanted to have in that moment. Their moments were precious, basking in them a blessing, but the thoughts of a baby and her in his arms had his soul singing and he thought he would die without it.

The soft trickle of rain made them come back to reality. Their precious moment had come to an end as the sun slowly began to set. He knew she would be sought out. Her family would be searching for her soon and he also knew they would know just where to find her. She slowly stood from his lap, not releasing his hand, and he joined her as they walked through the open meadow together.

Thorin saw a pack of wolves at the far side, close to the tree line and he knew that they were there for her. Kale smiled as she saw them and let out a long beautiful whistle that had them howling in harmony. They did not move from where they were but seemed anxious to have her notice them. Thorin knew if he was not there, they would not hesitate to be comforted by her warmth, laughter, and spirit, that he somehow seemed to be blessed in receiving.

The evening creatures sang their spring tunes and the evening gulls started landing in nearby oaks to rest. They held hands and made their way back to somewhere neither wanted to go. Being without each other was not an option now. So much had changed within the course of a few days. All was set off-balance but set right at the same time. Two very different beings that were not whole unless they were together. Lives not meant to be shared, but at this moment could not be imagined any other way. This was their path and as long as they walked it together they could find a way. Thorin knew the future and the obstacles they faced. They seemed to hold each other tighter at the thought of anything that could separate them. Kale let go of his hand and slid into his arm holding it tightly. Thorin's body tingled at her closeness.

He stopped walking and took her in his arms, unable to walk another step. He looked deeply into her eyes holding her cheek softly in his hand. She closed her eyes and turned into it and kissed his palm. Thorin wanted to tell her that he loved her and she had his heart completely.

Suddenly, there was a loud crack and a boom that made the earth tremble under their feet. Thorin held her close knowing that danger was near. The wolves tucked their tales beneath them and started whimpering. Thorin knew that was not a good sign. There were not many dangers in these woods that could overcome such large wolves especially together in a pack.

The trees began to move and crack and they looked on in horror as a large black-scaled creature made his way barreling into the opening. He had a long tail with sharp teeth and claws. An evil creature whose very kin was dragons, a belly dragger, and the biggest Thorin had ever seen and he had his sights on them. At that moment he reached for his sword and the lizard creature seemed to smile.  
"Madcoil," Kale screamed!

Thorin pushed her behind him and drew his sword. Would he and the wolves be enough to protect her? He knew he would die trying. The wolves gathered their bravery and stood as a group in between them. These wolves would be nothing but a small thorn in Madcoil's side. At that moment Madcoil ran at full speed, barreling through them, slashing with his teeth and knocking them out of his path. Some were able to leap on his back and Madcoil spun madly, knocking them off. The wolves would make no barrier for them and he saw that, like a dragon, the large lizard could also breathe fire.

"Run Kale!" Thorin screamed and he knew they were in far worse danger than he had first realized.

"No," she protested, "I won't leave you!"

"Please," he begged as he pushed her on.

Madcoil came barreling toward him as Kale ran, flame filling the beast's nostrils. Thorin was knocked out of the way but gave a nasty slash to Madcoil's eye. Madcoil slid forward, his face plunged into the ground. The beast spun madly from side to side in pain at the loss of his eye. Thorin regained his feet and looked madly for Kale. She was frozen at the edge of the meadow screaming Thorin's name.

"Run Kale," he pleaded, tears filling his eyes. "Run!"

Madcoil's attention left his eye as he realized the prize that awaited him. He gave Thorin a mad screech of a laugh as he ran for Thorin's love. All Thorin knew was madness as he ran after him to get his attention. More wolves passed Thorin as he ran in her direction, to help Kale as well. He screamed in fury as Madcoil was about to hit her and suddenly everything stilled in slow motion as Kale held her hands up and Madcoil came to a screeching stop. Her eyes were blank as she looked into Madcoil's eye, a streak of blood ran from her nose.

"You will leave this place," she whispered in the elvish tongue that echoed through the meadow. "Go back to the shadows!"

"Get out of my head, she-elf!" Madcoil growled as he shook his head insanely from side to side. The wolves lunged and he toppled sideways as they tore into his back. Madcoil twisted madly trying to free himself from their grasp and knocked her out of the way.

It broke Thorin's heart to see her fall and he came upon Madcoil with his blade slashing and stabbing his side. Madcoil spun furiously across the ground as Thorin slashed again and again with a fury, determined to kill. He hissed and began backing away spitting broken flames as Thorin held Orcrist firmly in his one eyed view.

In a sudden instant more wolves and the herd of deer ran in and started to surround him. He hissed and screeched, rubbing his eye madly in the dirt as small birds flung rocks and branches at him. Every animal in sight must have been doing their part. Madcoil knew he was outnumbered, his wounds too deep. The forest animals closed in, pushing him deeper into the forest, and Thorin ran to Kale's side taking her in his arms.

"Thorin, Thorin," she cried in panic. "Are you ok, are you hurt?"

"I'm here, my love. I'm ok, it's you I'm worried about," he whispered kissing her and holding her close. "It's ok, you're safe."

"Safe," she whispered.

"Yes, your little forest friends made him retreat."

"And you," she added, snuggling into the warmth of his protective chest. She was shivering and scared.

"It wasn't enough," he said sadly, angry she was hurt. Thorin tenderly picked her up as he headed back to Rivendell. He walked slowly because he didn't know if something was broken. It started to rain harder. He found some shelter in a little cave in the side of a small cliff that entered the glade. Thorin knew that they were both exhausted and battered. He sat her down and checked the rest of the cave to make sure it was unoccupied and then rushed quickly to her side.

"I'm fine." she whispered and touched his cheek. "Dark creatures are beginning to make their way closer to our home. They named him after killing two of our last huntsmen weeks ago. They were my cousins," she cried. "They were so young and brave. Our village has been in mourning until your party arrived."

He hung his head in agony that he had put her in such a terrible position. "I'm fine," she whispered again, holding his face and sensing his anguish. It hurt her deeply to see him in so much pain. The thought of her being hurt was about to smother him.

"I can't lose you, too," he said brokenly with his sad eyes. "I don't know how I've made it this long without you." It broke her heart to see him in such anguish. He held her hand and kissed it, a lifeline to him.

"Thorin," she whispered and leaned into him. "I don't know what I'm feeling, but I too feel the same way. I can't seem to be parted from you and I long to be with you every second of the day. I have never felt love burn within me like this."

"Love?" Thorin whispered, his breath leaving him.

She kissed him softly holding his face in her hands."Yes love, my Thorin, I love you, I love you so much," she smiled and the tears began to fall.

Words, ancient words he had not heard in decades melted his heart. Words that had powerful meaning but could barely describe what he felt. Words he had always needed but didn't know he had missed.

"I love you too, Kale, with all my being, and all that I am," He kissed her lips deeply until they were left breathless. They ached for more and wanted to be lost in each other, but knew this was not the time. He was hers completely and would surrender everything, even his quest, if she asked it of him.

"What are we going to do?" she cried, scared of what the future might hold.  
After the rain started to quit and the sun was losing its light she started to freeze and he knew he must somehow get her back to Rivendell. The horn of the elves was a blessing but made Thorin unwillingly leave the cave to signal for their help. Gandalf was the first to see them. He breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of Thorin and knew that Kale was safe as well.

A couple of scouts had ran back to the borders earlier announcing Madcoil had came running through the meadow madly, missing an eye, and was badly injured. They were making sure everyone was accounted for and Rafe quickly knew Kale was missing. Rafe's glare was piercing as he dismounted his horse and shoved past Thorin.

"If she's hurt, I'll kill you," he threatened as he disappeared into the cave.

Gandalf put a loving hand on Thorin's shoulder but there was no comfort in it.  
Thorin did not get in Rafe's way as he kneeled beside her in the cave. He held her close and whispered the elvish tongue he knew Thorin could not understand. Thorin saw the anger grow in Rafe's eyes as Rafe growled with anger. At that moment Brakin ran in and kneeled by her as well. She was theirs too, he realized. Their lifeline as well as Kale's was becoming his and Thorin felt he was out of place. Kale looked up at him apologetically and he smiled his soft smile, with those sad eyes. After a moment he turned and slowly walked away.

Gandalf and some others were still there but he preferred to walk his way back.

"Can an old man accompany you?" Gandalf said after leaving his horse with the others.

"I'm not much company these days Gandalf," Thorin said sternly.

"I'm beginning to think Kale thinks differently," he said smugly.

"It's not right!" Thorin growled with anger. "I cannot protect my people, and I cannot protect her. I am the weakest link of the line of Durin," he said hanging his head low.

"My old friend," whispered Gandalf. "It is hard to find your way sometimes when it is not laid out before you. But I have watched you for many years. You have built for your people something that was taken from them. Do not sell yourself so short."

"She deserves better and I have nothing to give," whispered Thorin, defeated.

"Fate does not ask us what we want of life. You just have to decide what to do with it once it's given to you." Gandalf said solemnly, putting his hands on Thorin's shoulders. "You're a fine King, Thorin, one that loves his people and loves that beauty back at that cave as well. It doesn't take a very old wizard to sense she loves you too. Don't abandon the breath that keeps you going. You have done a fine job by your people. I know with my heart your elders would agree. Don't deny yourself a life that you have for so long deserved. It is in your grasp!"

Thorin looked up at Gandalf, broken. The dwarf sighed sadly, shaking his head. They walked back to borders, speaking no more.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 ~ Bound

Thorin did not sleep that night with thoughts of Kale haunting him. He was worried that she was hurt and that he was to blame. He thought of Fili and Kili's teasing, and how she could have anyone that she desired. Why him? Gray had already began to streak his hair and beard. He wished he was younger and could give her Erebor. She was young, gorgeous, and absolutely perfect. As much as he wanted her, he was hurting her by staying. He then decided they would hunt in the morning and get food for their journey. They had already stayed too long and leaving this place could not come any sooner. If able, he would have left that night. He would have left her people in peace and left her. Left her? The very words made him sick as he sank to his knees. Just the thought of her in someone else's arms made him want to die. How could he live knowing she had moved on? Why would he want to?

Kale lay bruised and hurt on her bed that same night. The moon spilled into her room and a soft breeze made the tears on her face cool. It soothed her to some extent, but not as much as if she were in his arms having him hold her, drying her tears with his soft, passionate kisses. She touched her lips as she remembered his taste, his scent, his touch. It made her smile and her heart race. She imagined him standing on the balcony. She could picture his hand outstretched and reaching for her, smiling that soft shy smile that made her weak, while his eyes penetrated into her making her feel as if he could see into her very soul.

Thorin was not there when they carried Kale from the cave. She helplessly searched for him on the journey home, but he was nowhere to be found. She rode in the arms of her father, abandoning the arms of the one that she would always run to. Rafe felt the emptiness that Thorin had made between them, and he vowed he would make the dwarf pay for the pain he had brought upon his family.

The morning came early with a lifeless, slow knock on his door. It was Brakin. Thorin would have rather felt the lash of a dagger from Rafe than the sad eyes of a helpless father, begging for the release of his daughter. Thorin moved aside to allow him to enter. The proud elf stood by the side table, admiring Orcrist.

"You know, in another life I would have been proud of such an arrangement." He whispered. "The Durins are as old as time and I have come to know the many majestic dwarves that inhabited Erebor. I have respected them all. My own wife was a wood elf not far from those borders." He put the sword down and picked up a flower that he knew Kale had given him. "Kale reminds me so much of my wife, and I guess I have clung to that. Perhaps an angel she sent to me for solace. I have seen many a battle Thorin. Time and fate have been good to me, but I feel the age of The Lonely Mountain itself. I have never been as helpless as I am now." He looked up at Thorin gravely and walked to the window. The morning sun was rising and the cool spring air made him take in another long, deep breath.

Thorin walked to his side, "What am I to do? I cannot hurt her." The words seemed too weak to hear.

"I know the pain that this has made, but your path does not lead where she can follow. I found her alone in the woods nearly 70 years ago, and vowed that day I would protect her. I do not want her to hurt any more than you do, but what kind of life could you possibly offer her?" He turned to him then and continued. " Let's say you reclaim Erebor, and believe me Thorin that is our hope for you all, what then? Take her from her home? Do you think the free spirited, animal loving Kale of Rivendell would be happy in the dark cold mines of the Lonely Mountain? It will stink of dragon forever and she will be a caged bird that's lost her song."

Thorin's heart sank. It was a powerful blow and it cut deep, slicing his hope into his greatest fear! There would be no support from the person that he needed the approval from the most. He simply wasn't good enough or stable enough. Realization was hitting home and he felt as if he would suffocate.

Tears came to Brakin's eyes as he continued, and then his voice softened. "But then I have never seen this from Kale. She has always been a free spirit blowing with the wind, loving and cherishing everything in sight." He laughed. "From the tiniest mouse to the ugliest wolf. And yet, I have never seen her love anyone more."

Thorin's eyes widened and heart stopped as he desperately waited for more, clinging to a moment of hope that lingered in the air around them.

Brakin could not believe he was letting Thorin know this. "You see I cannot live with her looking at me with her sad eyes. As long as she lives, I will know I was the cause of her brokenness. She is not immortal Thorin. She probably won't even live as long as you and that is my impasse, to let her choose what she wants out of life."

Brakin took in a long ragged breath and sighed. "Elrond told me that a sprite or whatever he thinks her people are would permanently bond to that person. Their lives intertwine and they fuse as one. Most of the time, when one passes the other will too." He looked at Thorin in anger. "How can I give you my daughter when such a reckless fate is in your path? You will not be the destruction of my daughter," he said gravely, " but nor will I."

Thorin could not speak. There were no words.

"Am I supposed to give you my blessing? What am I suppose to do Thorin Oakenshield? He stared into Thorin's eyes helplessly, maybe trying to search his soul, or pull the answers from his mind. The silence overtook them and he buckled.

Thorin was growing weary and laid his hand on his shoulder."I have never felt the love that she has laid on my heart. I have never known what it was like to stir and embrace me completely."

"Then you have just seen a glimpse of my life, Thorin." Brakin whispered and with that turned for the door and then stopped without turning. "By the way, thank you for saving my daughter today. A large hunting party tracked Madcoil into a cave where they found him dead from the wounds you inflicted." He then shut the door softly making the silence of the room magnify.

Brakin had never felt so defeated and unsure of the future but all he could do was pray that the dwarf he left in the room would not let him down.

The day was no kinder than the night as it gave no comfort to Thorin's thoughts of Kale. The dwarves were prepared to leave on command knowing the heavy heart of their king. They wanted to savor these last few moments enjoying the luxury of life before heading back on a journey where no one was quite sure of what lie before them.

The older dwarves were teaching some unique forging skills to some of the younger elves. Some had already found their way into the wine cellars, while Bomber was in the food. Balin was on a balcony reading another book, and Kili and Fili were sharpening their swords. He sat on a bench beside a quiet stream away from the eyes of most. Statues and rose bushes intertwined before him and she soon was at his side. He did not look at her as she took his hand.

"I know my father came and saw you," she whispered. "Please do not listen to his ramblings," she begged and held his hand to her face.

"He loves you and knows what's best," Thorin whispered. He stood and released her hand.

That hurt her more than the mightiest of blows from pooled in her eyes and she refused to let it end like this. She stood and walked behind him, wrapping her arms tightly around his torso. Resting her cheek on his back, she placed her hands firmly on his chest. He wanted to die in that moment. He wanted to let her be the death of him, to free himself from the grief and heartache.

"You see," she whispered, "I am bound to you, and you to me. We cannot be parted, whether you want it or not."

He freed himself from her grasp and turned to her suddenly. "Do you think I want to be free from you? That would kill me Kale. But you deserve far better than any gold loving dwarf without a home, without a throne, and I will gladly suffer if that's what's best for you!"

"Is that what he told you?" She demanded.

"No," he whispered defeated, "But that's what I am. You deserve so much more out of life than what I have to offer."

She touched his face softly, searching his eyes. She then wrapped herself in his arms. He was so broken and all her power could not heal this. It would take time and her constant love.

"I want to know every part of you inside and out. I want to go to sleep each night in your arms and wake up each morning with you by my side. I want to have babies with you and…." he stopped her.

"I cannot give you this. The dwarf you want to love and the dwarf I am are two very different beings. I cannot give you the life that you think you want."

"I do not want to love you Thorin, I do, body and soul," she pleaded. "You have them both. I give them to you."

"Please," Thorin begged. He sadly hung his head, "There is someone far better for you than me."

"Not in my eyes, my heart is set on you. Give into me Thorin," she pleaded.

"Kale," he whispered and she stopped his words with her finger.

"Please," she countered touching his face again brushing it softly with the back side of her hand. "I give myself to you completely; just take it. I'm yours."

He held her in his arms and at her mercy, with a lump in his throat.

"I have to go." She kissed him softly and he savored the taste not knowing when or if he would ever kiss her again. "There will be a festival in honor of our beloved guests tonight. I have helped arrange everything to make it special for you and then maybe we can sneak away," she smiled but he did not speak.

She swallowed hard. "I hope you like it," she urged. "I will see you then? Ok?"

He did not answer but gave her a soft smile that did not touch his eyes. She looked into them, long and hard, searching for the one she fell so deeply in love with. When he released her, it did not sit well. Should she make him promise? Why was she so unsure of what the night may bring? Why did she grow scared? She looked deeply into his eyes and slowly walked away, away from her love.

Later that evening, her hands shook as she slid on her gloves. Arwen slid on her wings to adorn her dress. She wrapped the belt around and fastened the buckle to secure them in the front around her waist.

"Why so nervous?" She knew the answer before she replied. She turned Kale to the long mirror that hung on the wall. It was thousands of years old and framed in the most elderly of white oaks. It was brought over from the ancient cities past the seas of the undying lands, and it would reflect the purity of the elves.

"Beautiful" Arwen whispered. "I know he will think so too," she said kissing her cheek and smiling at her from the reflection of the mirror.

"I could only hope," she smiled sadly.

"Kale, you don't realize how precious and beautiful you are. You never have. Thorin Oakenshield is beside himself that you would even glance his way. He is completely taken by you, everyone can see that. Just look at you!"

She shyly looked into the mirror at the wide eyed, small beauty that had finally found her true home, in him. Her wings were large and adored in browns, grays, and blues that matched her eyes and hair color. The dress hung softly off her shoulders, enhancing everything Thorin would like and she smiled biting her lip. The brown gloves came up to her elbows and Arwen helped put on her boots that laced all the way up to her knees. She imagined him taking them off of her and blushed.

"What?" Arwen said eyeing her curiously.

"Nothing," she said giggling.

"I must not want to know," she laughed taking her in her arms. She then pulled Kale through the door and down to the celebration.

Thorin met Kili and Fili in their room. "Pack up, we're leaving tonight," he said, and then stormed away. They looked at each other in shock. They were looking forward to the food and excitement the celebration promised, but they would not dare go against Thorin's word and stay.

He made it to the others' rooms and gave them the same orders, leaving them with no explanation. They knew it couldn't be good because everyone had begun to see and hear of the connection he had made with Kale. Their excitement of the party had been extinguished, but no one would dare question Thorin as to why. Everyone quickly packed, having their things ready to depart, as ordered.

Bilbo was already dressed and excited for the night until Thorin stormed by with the announcement. Bilbo held his finger in the air for him to wait a moment but then could not find the words to challenge Thorin's anger. He then sulked back into his room, defeated without a single word being spoken.

Thorin threw his satchel on the bed and began throwing things into it. He was no good for her. She could do so much better. She would move on, wouldn't she? Could she? His pride made her belong to him and he could not fathom the thought of her in the arms of someone else. Even that single thought had him doubled over in pain and he thought he would die from it. Could he bear another loss? Could he bear everything ripped from him, again? She was young, very young, the age of his reckless nephew Kili. Why him? She could have anyone she wanted. Why did her love embrace him so? He felt old, stretched thin, inadequate, and not enough. The only thing he asked out of life was for his kingdom back, until he met her. Could he ask for more? Did he deserve love? He was in agony.

"Yes, you deserve her." A quiet voice came from the shadow of the door. It was Balin, and he knew the thoughts of his King all too well. He joined Thorin and sat beside him on the bed and continued.

"You know I have never asked for much out of life. Never needed it! But, I was also never given it. I was happy to share my life with you and your nephews. That my friend, made me happy, I didn't need more. But if it ever found me, I promise you this, I would never let it go!"

Thorin looked at him with pleading eyes. It hurt Balin to his core to see his King crumbling in such a manner. "My King, I swore that day in Moria that I would follow you until our death, and protect you as much as I could, even if it was from yourself." He patted Thorin on the back and then gave him a fierce embrace.

"A fish may love a bird, but where would they live?" Thorin asked hopelessly.

"Then we shall give you wings." Balin said smiling. "Your life is now intertwined; you cannot part yourself from what God has offered you."

"God?" Thorin whispered, defeated. "Can I not escape him?"

"No," he smiled. "He is everywhere and is in everything. Now go laddie, do not deny yourself the sweetness of life he has given you," Balin urged. "I'm sure she has already heard the news of our leaving."

With that, Thorin stood feeling weak and hopeless. He walked to the balcony and peered down at the glowing lights coming from the party and sighed. What was he doing?

The night was filled with enchanted music and laughter. It was a celebration of the spring's crescent moon and the blessing of the safe departure of new friends. The females were dressed in extravagant butterfly wings of all sizes and colors. While some were thankful it was yet again time for another celebration, others felt relieved of the news of the dwarves quick departure.

Kale had found her father quickly, and had her tear ridden face hidden in his chest. His heart was heavy because hers was broken. A sigh of thankfulness blew over Rafe and himself knowing that this would soon be over, until he saw him. He felt Rafe stiffen at his side and he grabbed his arm.

"Not tonight!" He demanded.

Kale felt the tension and looked up at her father. He smiled down tenderly at his beautiful daughter.

"I think you have a visitor," he whispered brushing her cheek with the backside of his hand.

She felt her heart stop as she quickly turned and saw him standing across the dance floor. The look in his eyes was of sorrow, love, and defeat. His party was behind him. They slowly left his side, making their way around the crowd to find some wine and food as he walked across to her. She could not take her eyes off of him, and him to her, as she pulled away from her father to join him in the center. Brakin felt his heart break as her hand slowly withdrew from his. He found it hard to breathe as she made her way from him and toward Thorin. She was choosing and leaving them behind.

Everyone parted away and flowed around them as they stood and faced each other. The wind softly blew her hair as he saw the sadness and hurt in her eyes. His heart raced wildly until she closed her eyes, hanging her head sadly. The tears poured causing his heart to break. He held her face softly in his hands and brushed the tears away with his thumbs. He whispered to her, "I'm so sorry."

She held his hands there and then touched his face in return. She smiled, so thankful that he was still here with her and they were given another moment. He placed his hand gently on the small of her back and took her other in his. He danced her around as a hushed audience watched them. He felt the warmth from her body radiating through him, already healing his pain. The feel of her skin through her thin dress gave him chills as he looked deeply in her eyes. Kili and Fili looked at each other and smiled proudly at their deserving uncle for not leaving. Everyone seemed to sigh as they floated around and around through wings.

Brakin was soon alone as Rafe stormed away to find solace somewhere else. He could not watch anymore. Balin found his way to the party shortly after and was touched as he saw the center of everyone's attention. His King had done it. It was yet another accomplishment to make him proud. He looked up toward the heavens silently thanking God for such a night.

They held each other close and eventually disappeared into the night. They walked hand in hand savoring every moment until they had to part. The moon was bright above them. Thorin noticed that it was the same crescent moon she wore around her neck.

"Fate." she said as he placed his hand there.

"My heart," he whispered in return, pulling her by the hips to him as he leaned against a tree. She had consumed him, and he was hers. He wanted to give her his body and soul in return.

"I have a surprise for you." he whispered holding her chin up, while looking deep into her eyes. She smiled and kissed him softly. He then slid down her body onto his knee taking her hands in his as tears filled her eyes.

"Kale, I love you. You deserve the best of life. If only I weren't so selfish, I would let you go live it, but I can't face mine without you. I do not want my kingdom without my queen." He looked up with pleading, hopeful eyes. "I have nothing to give you except my love and I promise you have all of it as you do all of me. I am yours forever, and I would give you the world if I wielded such power. I promise I will try."

"All I need is you," she interrupted. She fell to her knees while holding him.

"Will you be mine forever?" he choked. He held her face and looked deep into her eyes.

"I already am," she smiled and then kissed him deeply over and over again.

They did not know how much time had passed. He helped her stand and then took her hand, walking deeply into the forest and toward their future.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 ~ Moonlit Promises

When they walked into the clearing, Kale saw Balin on the cliff by the great Waterfall. Kili and Fili joined them and stood at Thorin's side, supporting such a union. Elrond's daughter, Arwen, stood with Kale. She had quickly made her a little bouquet from the flowers of the festival. Light green and white wrapped with a handle that made a bird's nest shape on the top that looked as if the flowers sprouted from it. Kale's eyes glistened at the sight of it and she hugged her friend closely.

"I too hope for a love like you have found one day, Kale," she whispered and gave her a tender kiss on the cheek.

Kili and Fili punched Thorin on the arm, proud of his accomplishment. They were sincerely happy for him, giving long hugs of admiration and pride. He turned from them then and saw her standing there, still wearing the same stunning butterfly wings from the party. She took his breath away. She removed her gloves to hold his hands. She smiled the most tender smile as she looked up at him. They exchanged the most sacred of vows that night under the heavens, uniting their bond and making it stronger and unbreakable. They already knew it was. She touched his neck and when released, her necklace was around his.

"You cannot give me this," He said stunned. Remembering it was the only thing left of her family.

"You are my family now," She whispered making his heart sing. She was his family?

He took an ancient ring from his pocket that, until earlier, had never left his finger. All lines of Durin had worn it in the days of Erebor when it was its strongest. It had passed from his grandfather, to his father, and then to him. The ring was something as precious to him as she was. He placed it on her finger. He had used the elves forging tools to make its size smaller. The skill of the dwarves was unmatched. No one would ever be able to tell that it had not been made especially for her. In some ways Thorin thought it was made for her, crafted with the most precious of metals, fit for a king, yet promised to his queen.

She was amazed that it fit her after seeing Thorin's large hands wear it so proudly. She looked at it often has his hand was in hers. She looked up and smiled as she whispered, "I will never take it off my finger." Tears began to roll down her cheeks.

Thorin knew now that this decision was permanent, and coming back was not a choice, but a promise. He would not fail her like he did his people. He was joined to her and his family. He could not live without her. The small ceremony was over and the newly united couple continued to kiss until Kili and Fili began clapping and making some uncomfortable noises.

She ran and hugged them both and then made her way to Balin.

"My Queen," he smiled. Her mouth dropped open as she realized what he had just said.

She turned as they all got on their knees and bowed to her.

"My Queen," Thorin, Kili, and Fili, said in unison.

She blushed and pulled Thorin up, hiding in his embrace. He laughed holding onto her tightly.

The most precious of all the nights of his life came after he vowed his own to be hers. They made their way to their waterfall hand in hand. This had become their secret place away from the troubles of the world. He kneeled helping her undo the long straps of her boots, just like she had imagined. The boots wrapped up her leg, and he left soft kisses there. Every part of her body seemed to be alive and on fire at every touch and kiss left on her skin. He unstrapped her wings and held her from behind for a long while, savoring the realization that she was his. He softly kissed her neck, wrist, shoulder, and any part of her that he touched. He slowly undid the back of her dress until it fell loosely off her shoulders. He pulled it to the ground leaving a sheer, silky gown underneath. He slid back up her body with kisses and she turned to him. She began removing his leather vest and then slowly untied his shirt, removing it from him with trembling hands.

She knew what was about to happen, and although nervous, she yearned for it. He was the most beautiful man she had ever seen and all she could do was touch him, hold him, and kiss him. She ran her hands up his flexed muscled arms and down the ripples of his chiseled chest, adding tender kisses that sent a burning fire through his body. Her touch fueled his need, leaving him hungry for more. Her necklace that hung from his neck was a reminder of his promise to be completely hers, body and soul. It made her crave him even more as she pulled him to her.

She slowly released herself from his unwilling grasp and stepped back removing the sheer slip that hugged her body perfectly. She bit her lip, slowly teasing him. He could not breathe at the sight of her. Her beautiful body bathed in the moonlight he yearned to taste, touch, and love every part of her. She felt of silk that was making him burn with desire. Her body called to him, making him melt. Her eyes were full of glowing love and wanting that sent tremors through him. She stepped back again at the water's edge, beckoning him to her and making him insane. She watched his forlorn eyes, fierce with intensity and need. The muscles tightened in her body leaving her craving his touch. His body ached until he could take no more. He grabbed her fiercely holding her tight, drowning himself in her love. Then he picked her up and carried her in the water. It gently surrounded them, feeling as soft as her touch as she wrapped herself around him. She was lost in his lips. They held on tight, sealing their love and vowing to never let go.

The next morning he lay listening to her quiet breathing, feeling her heart trying to decide if this was really real. The sunlight painted the room with soft glowing light that danced on her precious face. They had found their way into his room, hand in hand, in the dead of night. No rest found them until now. Tired and exhausted, the anticipation of her leaving his sight was unbearable. He could not seem to close his eyes. How was he going to leave? His fingers softly stroked her face and it was hard to believe that she was there beside him lying on his arm. Her bare skin felt warm against his chest. She was his wife, his heart. He felt whole and consumed with happiness. After many years of grief and loneliness he had found his home, in her.

She moaned a sweet noise as she stirred. He was angry at himself for waking her. She softly stretched and yawned and then found his eyes with the most beautiful of smiles. He laid something on the floor beside him and then turned to her, completely taking her in his arms. She pulled him to her, gently yearning for his lips and powerful touch that left her aching for all of him again.

Rest finally took him, as evening fell, and he awoke to her still sleeping at his side. They lay in each other's arms and were never disturbed by anyone. His belly began to ache as he could not remember the last time he had eaten. He slowly slid out of the bed and dressed quietly, still watching her. He would get them some food and hopefully return without her noticing his absence. The soft noises and sighs she made caused his heart to race. He then heard his name. It was a heart stopping moment that left him frozen. She was sound asleep and still thinking of him. It was too hard to believe. He couldn't wrap his mind around it. Why had this beautiful being chosen him? He got on his knees beside the bed softly stroking her cheek and then kissed her forehead thanking God for such a blessing. Something he had not done since he thought God had stopped hearing him many years ago.

Thorin found the dwarves in the wine cellar sitting around laughing and singing old songs. Thorin knew the wine had already taken its effect by the silly looks they made whenever he entered. They held their mugs up high in the air to him and cheered for their King. Balin came to his side and hugged him tight and then Kili and Fili.

"We thought you were going to live in that room forever." Fili laughed.

"If only I could," Thorin said, more gravely erasing the happy moods.

"He must be doing something right, she hasn't kicked him out yet," Kili teased, easing the moment.

"Hey, take all the time you need," Balin said patting his back. "If you told me the journey stops here, I wouldn't blame you. You've done the best you could by all of us, spent your whole life trying to make it right. But some things in life have to be for you."

Everyone shook their head in agreement around the room. Thorin hunched over a barrel defeated, broken, and wounded. It would kill him to leave her but knew that morning was coming and they must leave. He did not know Gandalf had entered the room.  
"I wish we could stay as long as you need Thorin, but to be able to use the key at the end of Durin's Day we must be hasty. We don't know what dangers or other obstacles lay ahead," Gandalf added.

"Kale is not an obstacle," Thorin growled and everyone froze.

"Of course not," Gandalf said softly. "You can stay here all the days of your life and I will not be the one to stop you. I would actually be very happy for you. But I know the Durin in you and I know that you will finish this quest. I am simply letting you know we must leave to try. I know you never planned on this and leaving Kale will be painful, but she is in the best of hands and I know she will wait for you all the days of her life."

"She deserves far better," Thorin whispered hanging his head sadly.

"She deserves and loves you, and I will do everything in my power to help you see this through to get back to her. Go to her, and don't waste another minute here with us. We will still leave at first light if our King wishes it."

"Yes," Thorin sighed. "As much as it's killing me to leave her, we will leave at first light." The decision carried a final blow that took his breath. He thought he would die from it.

Everyone looked at each other around the room and knew there was nothing they could say to change his mind. Their hearts were heavy for their King and the pain of such a loss. They knew this pain would rest on his shoulders. They patted his back as he walked to the door and disappeared from the room, making haste back to Kale.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 ~ Separation of Souls

She awoke alone. No warmth from his body, the cool night air filling the room as the curtains softly blew. Thunder and Lightning promised a storm was coming, and the air was filled with the scent of rain and she panicked.

"Thorin, Thorin," she whispered.

She slipped from the bed and tripped on the sheets that had tangled around her feet making her fall to the floor. She pulled the cover over her chest in the darkness. The emptiness scared her.

"Thorin," she cried again as the tears began to fall.

He was coming down the hall with a basket full of fruit when he heard her. A shot of icy panic shot down his spine. He rushed to the room and found her there, trembling, as he fell by her side.

"You left me," she whispered shaking with wide eyes. "You left me!"

He could not stop her tears as he took her in his arms and pulled her into his lap.

"No, my love, I am here," he whispered, cooing into her hair and rubbing her back. "I'm right here. Please, please don't cry baby."

He rocked her until the sobbing stopped. There were no words to comfort her. He would soon leave. Knowing it would be hard, leaving his beloved now seemed impossible. He grabbed the basket while she remained in his lap. He fed her some berries inside. Her shaking, quivering lips broke his heart as she slowly chewed. Tears still stained her cheeks.

"I don't know how I'm going to be able to finish our quest," he whispered. "All I want now is you. I promised you before that I will come back for you, you are my life now and I refuse to live it unless you're by my side."

"I know," she said as her voice broke.

He held up her chin and looked deeply in her eyes.

"My home and family were ripped from me many years ago. We have wandered these lonely lands, never finding nor having a place to belong. With such a loss, I was left with a people that looked to me for answers that I did not have. I've always tried to get back, always. I fought for many years at this chance and one lowly day, with the help of a wizard and a hobbit of all people, the chance presented itself. We began on our long journey. Finally, promise was knocking on my door," he paused. "And then there was you." He smiled softly and brushed the back of his hand down her cheek. "All the days of my life, I have never wanted anything more." He whispered, pained.

She closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder. She sighed deeply. Those words coming from him carried so much promise, and she knew she couldn't make this any harder for him than it already was. Deep in her heart she knew that this day would come. It was the deal she had to make to have him. She admired her husband, a King, and would now do anything to help him reclaim what was his, what was theirs. She kissed his hand and then held it to her cheek before placing it over her heart.

"I'll wait for you, however long it takes." She stopped and looked deeply in his eyes, taking his face in her hands, "I'll wait for you forever, my Thorin, my husband."

It would kill him if she decided not to wait, but he knew with all his heart that her promise was true. He would fight to his last breath to have her in his arms again. He gently tugged her hand and held it on his heart.

"You are my heart Kale, and it will not beat without you by my side. I'm afraid that it's going to break me to be away from you. I have never felt a love so deep, so pure. You have me body and soul, and I'm sorry that is all I have to give you right now."  
"Then you have already given me everything. I just can't bear having it taken away." She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. He held her firmly to him, finding so much love, power, and comfort in her embrace. They sat like that for a countless amount of time before he picked her up and laid her back in the bed. He removed his clothes and lay beside her, taking her back in his arms.

The night was heaven as they listened to the soft fall of rain and whispered stories to each other. Thorin could still see the sadness and hurt in her eyes and it crippled him. He talked to her about his kingdom and the loyalty and honor he felt from coming from such a place of brotherhood. Female dwarves were very rare and even they could never hold her beauty, or the pull he felt from her. He wished for love, but that was something that was yet again taken from him. They were left few in numbers and without a home. It was hard to think of starting a new life when he was trying to rebuild their old one. Although he fought so hard to get back, he was now glad it had taken him so long. If not, he would have never found her.

He laughed at some of their hunting adventures especially the day he got stuck in a sinking mud. His grandfather and father got stuck as well trying to save him. They spent a cold night there until some elves came by. Although laughing at them, the elves helped them escape. She smiled and he knew it was working. He was trying to lighten the mood that loomed sadly over them.

She spoke about her childhood and how she didn't speak for many years and even when she did, she would only talk to her brother and father. She didn't even know that she could walk for the longest time because everywhere she went they carried her, on their shoulders, in their arms, or on their back. They never let her to far from their sight. She loved animals and they seemed to love her. She recalled the day that Brakin found a skunk in her room. He did not let her keep animals inside after that. She giggled and he smiled, listening to the sweet chime of her laugh. She was quite old when she befriended Arwen. She came out of her shell little by little.

"You were never shy around me," he whispered proudly touching her cheek.

She smiled and shook her head, "I felt like I already knew you, and yet I wanted to know everything about you."

"Elrond said that night that was the first time you sang in front of everyone."

"I have never wanted to, but I knew you would be there and I was trying to get your attention. Somehow I think your boldness is rubbing off on me," she smiled shyly, looking into his eyes.

"You did not have to try, my love, you had all of me already."

"I wanted to I impress you."

"Oh, that you did, that you did," he whispered as he kissed her lips softly.

"I have never wanted the company of someone else, until I met you. I thought I had everything I needed. I thought I was happy. I knew you had arrived, but had not seen you until I heard your song in the forest. It pulled me to you and I had no choice but to follow. I saw you that night in a vision." He looked at her questionably.

"You had run to the gate with some guards. You were looking out at what was to come. You screamed to the people below warning them of such a horrible danger. When you turned, Balin was standing in the path of flames. I saw you save him, pulling him behind a column as the fire surrounded you. It almost took you from me," she choked. "Then, I saw a true prince lead an army to protect and save his people." He closed his eyes and shuddered at such a terrible memory.

She touched his face softly as he opened his eyes again. "You had captured my heart and soul completely, and you didn't even know it. From that day on I could not live without you," she kissed his lips softly and then breathed in his breath when he sighed. He always smelled so good and she cherished every part of him.

He smiled then feeling so blessed. "You had a pull on me too darling, before I met you."  
"What?" she whispered.

"The first night I was here I found you in my dreams. I awoke with your taste on my lips and your sweet scent in the air around me. I searched all the next day, desperate to find you. Finally, when I thought you could be no more than an angel in my dreams, there you were on the balcony of your room with Aiden. I have never been struck so hard. All I knew is that my life had changed and I wanted you in it.

She smiled at his honesty and that he would reveal all of this to her. She closed her eyes and hugged him tightly; thanking God he had blessed her with him. He smiled at her embrace until she sat up and pulled him from the bed. She walked to a chair and slid on her robe that had been draped over it. He walked up behind her, protesting while kissing her neck.

"I'll take it back off at the waterfall for you, let's go have a bath."  
He smiled as she helped him into his clothes and pulled him through the door.  
It was passed midnight whenever they slid through the woods. The ground was still wet from the rain and the moon had reappeared, bathing them with moonlight as they ran. He felt so young and carefree hearing her laughter dance ahead of him. He would catch her and hold her there breathless. He tasted her sweet lips, and then she would playfully slip from him again.

When they made it to the waterfall he grabbed her and slowly slipped off her robe. He carried her into the water, kissing her every step. They took turns bathing each other and kissing every part they washed. Every time she touched him, it sent fire through his body. He thought to himself that he would never get enough, he would never have enough. He wanted to please her in everything he did and her soft moans helped him feel that he was always on the right track. She would bite her lip as she would wash him and he would lean down to kiss them softly. He was unable to keep her from his arms with every passing moment. He had never had someone to take care of him. He was always taking care of others. Every day with her was new and he craved it fiercely. It was a hot fire within him burning red to blue.

They held hands on the way back and walked slowly to their room, absorbed in each other's conversations. They were dreading what lie ahead, but neither spoke of it. She promised to be strong and she knew he needed rest. Rest, however, was not an option whenever they had so little time. Whenever they reached the room she knew time was not on their side and it dreadfully loomed over them. She walked to the balcony and he joined her, holding her tight.

"I can't wait to go home with you," she whispered, holding his arms tightly around her, willing herself to be strong for him. He swallowed hard, closing his eyes and then kissed her shoulder. She turned to him and touched his face as she kissed him softly.  
"I want to be wherever you are. Please, hurry back to me."

He sadly shook his head, unable to speak. He then kissed her again deeply, making her weak.

He picked her up and carried her to bed. They loved each other through the night with every consuming breath. They prayed that the sun would have pity on them, just this once, and not rise to another day. But sadly and inevitably there it was. They watched the sunrise in each others' eyes.

As the morning delves sang their song, her chest was tight as she knew that his warmth, the taste of his kiss, and the strength of his body against her own, joining them as one, would soon be gone. She breathed in an uneven breath and knew she had to be strong for him, her husband, and her life.

He struggled to pack his things and his hands began to shake. He put back on all his gear that he had been free of since his time in Rivendell. It seemed so heavy, as was his heart. He turned sadly to where she was lying on the bed. Her eyes were red and swollen, and she was whimpering.

"My love," he said desperately, kneeling by the bed. He held her hand that adorned his ring and placed it on his cheek. "There is a beautiful forest that The Lonely Mountain looks down on. There are trees the color of the most beautiful emeralds and streams that carry the sweetest of water. I had one of the very few chambers with a balcony that was built on the side that overlooked it. My father used to walk with me every day and tell me battle stories of his youth. His hunting stories could beat anyone's tales. I think most were made up." He laughed and she finally smiled. That made him relax a little and allowed him to breathe again as he continued.

"He would never admit it but he loved the sun and the forest as much as his most beloved treasure and the deep dark mountain in which it was held. That was a time when we could be father and son, away from the toll of everyday life… I give that forest to you my wife," he whispered looking deep in her eyes.

"Thorin," she sighed. She could almost picture their life there together. She yearned for it.

"You have already given me more than I could ever hope for. These last few days with you have been the happiest of my life, and as long as you are standing on that balcony with me or holding my hand walking through that forest, I can ask for no more."

He kissed her then, deeply, over and over until a horn sounded their departure. It was a deafening blow that made their stomach churn.

"Thorin," she pleaded trying to stop the sobs as she placed her hand over her mouth.  
He swallowed hard and pulled her to him in an embrace that she welcomed to lose herself in. He breathed in every scent and taste of her, trying to save it to memory. He then took her hand and slowly headed to the door.

Their departure was one of the saddest things any of them had ever experienced. Kale clung tightly to Thorin and kissed him deeply, not caring what eyes watched. He pondered how such a small amount of time had changed her, them, and their course of life. Brakin was angry at Thorin for all the confusion and suffering he brought into his daughter's life, but he also secretly knew that in his situation, he would probably have done the same thing in order to taste love again. He knew the power and effect it carried. It hurt him to imagine the emptiness his departure would leave behind and how she would handle it. Everyone was packed and ready to depart, except Gandalf, who was meeting with Elrond and the council on other pressing matters.

Brakin knew the next few days would be treacherous as Thorin would head to the Misty Mountains. He shook Thorin's hand and bid him farewell with a look that spoke loudly, you better return!

Kale unwillingly released herself from his arms and he thought he would fall to his knees. She had become his lifeline, a part of his soul that was being parted from his own body. She stood their touching his face putting every detail to memory. He closed his eyes with a lump in his throat, suffering at the thought of losing her presence.

"You will come back to me?" she whispered.

"I will fight with every beat of my heart to be with you again, my love," he countered kissing her again.

He kissed her forehead, a stray tear sliding down her cheek, and then her quivering lips softly, one last time.

"Until we meet again, my husband." she choked, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. She then turned and ran again to the protection of her father's embrace.

She could not breathe as they left, her soul leaving her body, and tears consuming her eyes. She watched him until he stopped and turned, putting his hand over his heart. Then he disappeared through the cliff from which he came.

Turning to leave, he heard her call his name like a bird in a cage, spreading its wings to fly. His blood curled and heart raced as he ran back to her. She ran, jumping into his arms.

"I didn't tell you I love you, I love you Thorin. I love you so," she cried.  
He felt her tears on his neck where she hid her face and he smiled, holding her there feeling so loved.

"I love you more baby, I love you so much!" He held her tighter to him before she finally kissed him deeply, feeling so glad she had seized another moment.  
Brakin had quietly walked up behind them and took her hand as Thorin tried to part from her again.

"I love you," he mouthed as he joined the others. He hoped he would see a smile but the tears seemed to flow faster. His heart sank as he was not the one that was comforting her, that was his place now. He was causing the pain. It took all he could do to put one foot in front of the other, leaving her further and further behind.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 ~ Fire and Flight

The day grew long and everyone seemed quiet as they made their way to the Misty Mountains. Gandalf finally met up with them later. The silence seemed deafening. The dwarves left Thorin at peace with his loss of her and somehow his grief bore into them. The weight of the world seemed to be on their shoulders.

A silver winged hawk took flight above them and they knew she had sent Aidan to be his guide. They were happy for their King but knew she was something that would not be discussed. Even their strongest and most admirable leader had a weakness.

They traveled onward, knowing the dangers that lie ahead. Now their lives, his life, seemed more precious. It seemed something that could not be thrown away so easily because of a promise that seemed too linger in the air around him. He had a life to fight for.

In Rivendell, Kale sat on her bed with wet eyes staring into the sinking evening sun. She knew she had to be strong for them both, but at any moment she felt she would slip. She sent Aiden with him not as a guide but a window to her soul. With enough concentration and a clear mind, she could see fragments of him through the beautiful bird's eyes. A gift no one, not even her father or brother, knew of.

At a very old door built in the side of the misty mountains a very handsome and majestic elf stood. He was blinded by love and was on a mission to destroy what had destroyed him. There was nothing else that Rafe knew he could do but to help throw Thorin into the jaws of fate.

"What's an elf doing in our realm here?" hissed a one-eyed goblin guard that had slunk just inside the cave as the rain began.

"Calm down maggot! Tell your sleez of a goblin king that I have news of dwarves traveling over his mountain."

"And what's it to us?" The goblin spat.

"Some are of the Durin bloodline and from my understanding have a pretty expensive price on their head. They've come to steal your king's riches," He added.

"And what is the price of such news to be traded."

"Their deaths!" Rafe added and then quickly rode away.

The goblin chuckled again and slithered down the hole making his way to the main hall. He wrapped an old rusty chain around his wrist. He held on tightly as he was zip lined through the darkness. Such news would make him a higher rank in the eyes of the Goblin King. The fact that they were Durins may make him his right hand guard. He squealed loudly, crossing his disfigured fingers in hope.

Thorin's first night without her was cold, so cold. He found no rest the night before with her lying in his arms savoring every precious moment and he had hoped sleep would find him this night. He fed Aiden a few scraps that he had left over from his meal. He felt a small amount of comfort knowing he was with them. A pack of hungry wolves stood out of the light's edge that left the dwarves, and especially Bilbo, on edge. But Gandalf was not too worried.

"Take rest my friends for we are in the protection of wolves' company tonight." As he said this he looked at Thorin and he knew they were hers.

Thorin's shocked expression left Gandalf reluctantly having to explain further on a subject he knew was off limits.

"I believe she would have sent an army to be your protector if she wielded such power."

And with that the dwarves laughed and a small almost unnoticeable smile came to Thorin's face. He was so proud of the one that choose him. Why he could not fathom, but the feeling of love that stirred inside him was making him feel stronger.

The next morning, Kale had to be reminded to eat. Food had no taste anymore. She had left Thorin's empty room and was now under the protection of her father. The absence of her brother made her feelings of uneasiness worse. She seemed to be a ghost, floating around with no hope of finding what she had lost. At times her father would see her staring into the distance. She would not even notice his presence in her room. The hope of Thorin's return was the only thing he had to cling to.

The next day seemed a lifetime away already. Minutes drew on like hours, and hours like months. The dwarves spent much time climbing rocks and hanging onto ledges to help a fallen Bilbo. Every slip or the smallest of his trips would crush Kale's nerves. She was exhausted from searching every terrain, bush, or moving creature within miles of him for any danger that lurked there. It began to cause her painful headaches.

Then the rain started. The group had made their way onto the mountains and the wind and rain showed no mercy. Stone giants made from the mountains very rock hurled boulders at each other as the confusion began. The mountain began to crack and crush as it fell apart.

The dwarves did not even now what had hit them as they began to fall. Clinging to life itself, they were able to get to their feet but Gandalf was parted from them. He encouraged them to keep going and he would find another way. Later that night, they found shelter in a cave from the storm. The wolves were long lost and Aiden had found shelter in a nearby tree close to their door. That was the last Kale saw of her king for days.

Brakin woke Kale in horror as her bed was covered in blood. She sat up quickly and wiped her nose.

"My God, what's happening to you," He cried brushing away matted hair that had stuck to her face.

"I'm ok." But no words could comfort him.

"It's not ok, Kale. You're not ok. And this is my fault. I should never have let this go on like it did. I have failed you."

"No, Ada." She sunk on her knees and joined him where he had slunk to the floor.

"My life is short and will pass like a breeze blowing by that has kissed your face. The only happiness I have ever known is the love that I have for you and Rafe. I never knew if life would offer me a precious gift like you had with Lieta. I know in my heart you would have never given that away. Your bond was too strong, until it was ripped from you. Please do not feel pain for not taking it from me."

He sighed and regained his feet as she wrapped her arms around him. He then carried her to get cleaned up.

Rafe returned that night and everyone rejoiced. No one asked him where he had been, they just knew that such an escape was needed. He found his way to Kale with a bright smile. She sighed; thankful he had come back to her. To Rafe, the air seemed sweeter and the drink richer, as it had been ridden of dwarves. The very thought made his stomach churn. He would sleep well tonight with thoughts of the dwarf's fate. Kale was her usual lost and distant self but really tried to be happy for her best friend's birth celebration.  
Elrond presented Arwen with an Evenstar Pendant as beautiful and as old as time. It was meant to protect and guide her on her journey of life. The night seemed long as music and laughter filled the air and everyone seemed to grow happier.

All Kale wished to do was escape away to her room, or better yet, to the arms of her beloved. Aiden was still searching the mountain and had not found him. She tried not to worry and hoped that they had found a safe pass under the mountains. Dwarves were good at that, right? That was second nature to them, a part of them, she had convinced herself.

"There you are." Rafe said gladly. She turned around startled and realized that she had wandered far from the excitement and made her way to the little bench where she had found Thorin lost in his thoughts the day she had thought he left. It felt like so long ago.

"Yes, here I am, alone" she whispered.

"You are never alone! Thorin's a fool," he countered. "Everyone knows it!"

"Stop it, Rafe" she said sharply.

"Ok, ok, truce, I'm sorry, truly," he said holding her chin up. "I just couldn't fathom the thought of losing you and I just don't know how on earth he could've done it."

She looked up at him sadly with not even the strength to explain or defend Thorin. Rafe saw that he had done damage.

"Let's go back to the party ok? Please forgive me," he said kissing her hand. He knew time would be his only ally to win this.

Far from the party, away from the comfort of Rivendell and the warmth of her arms, Thorin and company fled from the mountains. They had been held prisoners after being discovered sleeping in the cave. The goblins had taken them to the Goblin King and they had finally escaped with the help and return of Gandalf. They barely made it out with their lives and into the clutches of yet another enemy, Azog, the pale orc, and his gang of wargs and orcs.

Azog was a monstrous pale orc that had killed Thorin's grandfather in the battle of Moria. He had vowed to wipe out the line of Durin and had a very large price placed on Thorin's head. The Goblin King had already sent for him seeking such an award and alliance with the infamous orc. They had them cornered, where they had climbed high in trees, when Aiden finally found them. The wargs, terrible wolflike creatures, where trying to knock the group out of the weak branches. Gandalf suddenly began to ignite pinecones and helped the dwarves send fireballs down upon their enemy. Fire filled Kale's eyes as Aiden sent her the images. Her goblet of sweet red wine hit the floor.

Kale held her head as the confusion began. They were in trouble and she was useless to him, until she remembered the Carrock.

"Aiden the Carrock, get help Aiden," she screamed."

The music had stopped and everyone looked up and around for Aiden, confused and worried. They knew the Carrock was home to a race of very large eagles on the opposite side of the Misty Mountains but could not wrap their minds around what was going on.

Brakin had joined Rafe checking on Kale. They were both helpless and worried as she seemed to fall apart in their very grasp.

"Kale, talk to me, what is it?"

"They're in trouble, trapped," she cried.

"How do you know this?" Rafe insisted.

"I have Aiden's eyes," she whispered.

They sat her on a bench and got her a glass of water. They tried to talk to her but she blocked their voices trying to concentrate.

She stood releasing from their grasp. Anxiously worrying and pacing trying to get air and then she started to scream. "No!"

Aiden was returning and far from him with sharp eyes he could see Thorin being brutally attacked by the white orc and crushed in the mouth of his warg. Thorin had climbed off the tree to challenge his greatest enemy and was being crushed by them. She could hear his cries of pain echo in her mind. It sent chills of panic and shock through her. She felt every blow. The larger eagles were ahead of him and they began swooping in to save the dwarves. She held on long enough to see Bilbo come to his aid, saving his life, and then an eagle swooped in to save his hurt, broken body. They lifted him high in the air in the eagle's talons and then blackness took over and Kale fainted.

Thorin floated over clouds, mountains, and rivers in the clutches of a great eagle. His body ached and he could not seem to open his eyes. His thoughts were filled with her as he felt the wind on his face and he knew he was safe. How could he have been so reckless? His desire for revenge for the pale orc that caused the death of his grandfather so many years ago almost cost him his own. He would have been parted from her forever, a price he could not afford to pay.

He heard Fili scream his name and he thought of his nephews. Like his own children. His sister's sons. His sons. His heart as well.

He thought of better days, basking in the warmth of her smile, the taste of her kiss. Her touch that could send a fire through him that only she could extinguish, and make burn more intensely at the same time. His thoughts were only of her as he slowly began to lose consciousness.

Kale woke on her bed, her father and Rafe on the chairs around her. She was shaking with anxiety but dared not wake them. It had been a long night filled with horrible dreams of the pale orc that threatened to kill her Thorin. Was he ok? Was someone helping him? Were they safe? How hurt was he? Every blow to him hit her just as hard. Her head pounded and she seemed so thirsty. She could not see anything, her connection lost. She prayed and prayed, hoping everything was ok.

On the Carrock deep inside, Thorin lie bandaged, bruised, and broken on a bed. The bed was soft as the ones in Rivendell and the rooms as nice and elaborate. They belonged to the gliders that use to ride the eagles long ago. Until they slowly faded with time just like their beloved eagles were beginning too. The eagles had no use for such rooms but kept them nice and neat remembering their masters long ago.

Gwaihir, Lord of the Eagles, was a gracious host, but seemed unwilling to have any other part in this journey that had a dragon waiting at the end. Such folly would jeopardize their race. The race of eagles only had one female left, and even she had stopped laying eggs nearly a hundred years ago. They would not endanger themselves for another.

Gandalf respected Gwaihir and thanked him for their aid, food, and lodgings. He knew he must not anger their host because they could be there for some time.

Gandalf made his way to Thorin's room. The cuts were deep and he imagined he had many broken ribs and perhaps a collapsed lung. He was in bad shape, far worse than he imagined. And then a thought hit him. Could Gwaihir, grant him one more favor that would lead him opposite the lonely mountain?

Kale had unwilling explained everything to her father and Rafe. They both seemed amazed at such a gift. They seemed to breathe better since the connection to Aiden had been lost. The precious hawk had done his job well. She just hoped he was ok. Not knowing if Thorin was alive and well was killing her, cutting away at her very soul.

She was finally alone in her room when she heard the horns of Rivendell. She ran to her balcony. All the elves were pointing to the sky. She followed their gaze. Coming from the east were three large eagles she had seen in her vision. She heard them whisper her name and she stiffened. They were coming for her. He was much worse than she feared. She ran inside pulling on her hood and throwing some clothes in her satchel before she slid it around her neck. She quickly retrieved her bow and put it around her as well. Nothing else in the room held much value except the ring of his that she had on her finger and her flute that Rafe and her father carved for her long ago. She grabbed it quickly and looked around one last time before she ran for the balcony.

Brakin and Rafe rushed into her room and ran after her. She looked back just in time to tell them she was sorry and then the wind from one of the great eagle's wings almost knocked them down. They stood there screaming her name begging her to return as they joined the other two in the sky. They stood there helplessly until she was out of sight.

Two things lingered in her mind as they took her to the Carrock. First, she was going to see her beloved and hold him until he was on the mend and second, she was flying.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 ~ Stolen Moments

Thorin awoke days later, stiff and bruised. A soft glowing light was coming from a fire in a hearth on the far side of the room and he blinked trying to remember where he was. He rubbed his eyes and blinked again as his vision adjusted to the lighting. He struggled to sit up and then gasped as he saw her lying by his side, her hand on his heart.

"Try not to wake her," came a familiar voice from the corner of the room. It was Kili and Fili was standing at the fire smoking his pipe. They had not left his side.

"She has been exhausted from trying to heal you." Thorin lay his head back down on his pillow and held her hand thankful.

"Where, How?" he whispered with a hoarse voice.

"We are at the Carrock, home of Gwaihir, Lord of the Eagles. They saved our miserable selves on the cliffs." Fili answered.

"What were you thinking?" whispered Kili who had joined him at the bedside.

"We thought you were going to die until Gandalf remembered Kale's healing powers. He convinced Gwaihir to send some of his eagles to get her. She has not left your side and I'm sure has used herself up to save you."

Thorin could hear the hurt in Kili's voice and saw the sadness in Fili's eyes. He had almost abandoned all three with such a bad choice.

"I'm sorry," Thorin whispered sadly. These were words the boys had never heard him say.

"I was blinded by rage trying to avenge our grandfather. I put you all in a terrible position."

"Well, just remember if something happens to you. We'll have to take care of your pretty wife here and she might just see what a real dwarf is like."

Fili hit Kili in the back of the head and then put his hand on Thorin's shoulder.

"It was reckless, but we are thankful you're ok." He looked over at Kale and then smiled softly. "A treasure you have already found uncle, she really does love you, as do we. We'll leave you two alone."

They left the room shutting the door softly behind them. He lay there stroking her cheek, kissing her hand, and listening to her breathing. God had blessed him and Thorin was so thankful to have her back in his arms. Thankful he was alive to experience it again.

They rested there together until she finally stirred. Tears of joy filled her eyes as she realized he was awake and she tenderly kissed everywhere that was exposed to her. He was still sore and bruised but that would not keep him from the desire that overtook him with her in his arms. They held each other with tears in their eyes, loving and consuming each other with every breath. They reunited their bodies as one, until they were exhausted.

In between their moments of rest and the need they craved for each other, she told him of her connection with Aiden. He told her the missing things she could not see of their mishaps and imprisonment, but the worst was the grim conversation that almost cost him his life.

"You can't ever do that again, Thorin." She said lying on his chest looking up at him. "If you die, I will surely die as well!"

"Shhh," he whispered stroking her face. I am so sorry I have caused you this much hurt. It almost killed me to leave you in Rivendell. Every step I took made me want to turn and head back to you. I knew you would be safe and I knew you were protected. I promised I would fight to get back to you and I will."

"I know you have a duty to uphold and people to lead. I promised I would be strong, but I'm losing this battle that is trying to take you from me," she choked. "I'm weak, so weak. I can't do this!"

"We're here together now aren't we? Fate is on our side, Kale. You're giving me the strength to carry on. Please believe and have faith in me. Give me this time and we will never be parted again forever more. Even death's doorstep will not separate me from you."

She closed her eyes and whimpered. "Take me with you Thorin, do not leave me again, it's killing me." He could not calm her down as the pain was his own. Her words were cutting, a blow more hurtful than the pale orc himself. He fell apart. He was broken, wounded, hurt and altogether determined to give up completely as he wept. They kissed each others' tears and held each other as if any moment they would be separated again. There were no words that he could find to comfort her. How could anyone love him when he had let so many down? Even the one that was more important to him than any kingdom or amount of treasure he had fought so hard to regain.

"Can I stay here then?" She whispered later lying on his tear dampened chest. Calm and silence had finally found them as they lie quietly in each other's arms. "Don't send me back to Rivendell without you."

"Whatever keeps you out of harms way and closer to me, I'll agree." It sounded rational enough and the great eagles had few, if any, predators that could overcome them. He did not ask why she didn't want to be back with her family or the company of the elves, but he knew that she would be safe.

The next morning, she helped him get dressed, but would then quickly get him undressed and pull him back to the bed with her again. They eventually found their way from the room when hunger began to make her tummy growl. She held him as he walked slowly and stiffly to find the others. Everyone cheered when he walked into the grand hall and then cheered for Kale, his savior. She blushed shyly and hid in his side and they saw again the rarity of his smile and knew he was going to be ok. Everyone cheered again as Thorin grabbed Bilbo holding him in an embrace and thanked him for saving his life. It was joyous moment and the day seemed at ease as Thorin and his company laughed and dined in such a magnificent place.

The eagles were pleased to have guests. They longed for the company of others that they once had long ago. They had brought them piles of fruits from nearby trees and meats that the dwarves gladly roasted in large beautiful carved hearths. Such gracious hosts were very rare and they were thankful for such hospitality and the comfort of their rooms with soft beds.

The day seemed carefree and full of happiness as no one thought of the journey ahead. They took turns telling large tales trying to impress Kale and make her laugh, a sound that Thorin's would give all the gold in Erebor to hear. Gandalf noticed that she never let go of Thorin or left his side. She clung to him as if any minute he would be ripped from her. He smiled knowing that just her presence alone would help him heal. As the day drew on everyone seemed to retire to their rooms with full bellies and need for a nap. She helped him undress and get back into bed, and then crawled into his arms.

Thorin awoke that night in a cold sweat and reached over quickly to make sure Kale was there. He had dreamed that Azog, the pale orc, was standing over him and he had a baby in his arms, their baby. The fire was too low and he could barely see. He kissed her back softly and then slowly stood to grab some logs and stoke the fire. As the fire grew to an acceptable height to keep them warm, he stood by the bed watching her sleep while saying silent prayers of thankfulness. She was so innocent, beautiful, and everything he needed in life. The fact that he now had someone to love and that loved him was hard to believe. Could he ask for more?

He suddenly longed for a baby and a quiet life with them both in his arms. He climbed onto the bed and began kissing her back up and down until she giggled.

"Have I not bedded you well my love?" she teased sleepily as his hand began to explore. He made his way back up kissing her neck and making her hungry for more of him.

"To well, and it just leaves me wanting more," he whispered in her ear sending a ripple of tingles through her body. "I guess I've been trying for a baby," he finally added waiting for her reply.

This woke Kale up enough for her to turn to him and look deeply in his eyes and she smiled the most precious smile and tears touched her eyes as she saw the longing in his.  
"I hope for us to be blessed with a child as well," she said with a beaming smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You do?" He whispered hopeful.

"With all my heart, but I think we need to work harder," she smiled as she climbed onto his lab sealing their hope.

Thorin found Gandalf the next day and asked if they could speak alone. He wanted to talk and thank Gwaihir for being such a gracious host and also ask him for one more favor, the protection of his wife. He had left Kale sleeping soundly with Bilbo at her door. He knew if she awoke, she would need a quick explanation and Fili and Kili were out roaming the Carrock and the other dwarves seemed to be all tucked away in their rooms. He did not want to relive his last experience with her waking without him there.

"I believe you look younger in your old age," laughed Gandalf as they reached the king of eagles' chambers. Thorin smiled as he thought to himself that he felt younger and stronger than ever.

The discussion of the parlous journey soon revealed its ugly head and preparation was well under way. Thorin was mending well and quickly and everyone was eager to finish what they had started, even if it meant leaving the comfort of this beautiful place. Gwaihir was eager to have her stay. Her company delighted him and he promised her presence was welcome and would not trouble them at all. Thorin was not happy until Gwaihir swore to protect her with his own life, something an eagle would never do. Gandalf found the boldness of Thorin unbelievable and the willingness of Gwaihir astounding. Gwaihir agreed to bring Kale the rest of the way as long as the dragon was slain. Thorin was glad of the agreement, but secretly thought he may have to make the return journey for her himself. The chance of slaying the dragon seemed unreachable and the hope of him already being dead seemed unlikely the closer they got, but try they would.

"She may end up being a queen of eagles." Gwaihir said jokingly as Thorin and Gandalf started to leave.

This angered Thorin. "Kale is Durin, Queen of Erebor!" he announced.

"Gwaihir is only joking my dear Thorin." Gandalf said putting his hand on Thorin's shoulders.

Thorin had to breathe in and out before he spoke. "Your help is greatly appreciated Gwaihir, but do not mock me."

Gandalf gave an apologetic sigh to Gwaihir as Thorin stormed from the room. Gandalf followed and could barely keep up.

"I believe your charm wears off the further you are from Kale." smiled Gandalf. Thorin did not answer.

"I know you're on edge and fear what lies ahead, or should I say what's left behind, but I hope you can travel soundly knowing that she is closer than ever. She is in the best protection middle earth could offer. It did cross my mind that we may have a larger eagle looking over us this time," he puckered his lips trying to hold in a smile, but Thorin did not.

"It's killing me, Gandalf," Thorin said suddenly putting his hand on the wall for support. He looked out at the light coming from the open gate that led outside. "I almost wanted the old bird to tell me no and then that would leave me with no choice but to stay. I should've known no one would resist her. She has a hold on me that makes me unable to breathe without her. I have been dreaming of a family, a baby." He looked up with pleading desperation in his eyes. "And I want it, Gandalf, more than I have ever wanted anything."

"Oh, of course you do," Gandalf whispered. "Sometimes love is too great to be spent between two people. So it creates another to share it with, a place where such love can live. Just the thought of having a baby, my goodness Thorin, I'm so happy for you. I wish you and Kale the very best."

"Thank you, Gandalf," Thorin whispered in a small soft voice.

"I have never known anyone that has deserved it more," Gandalf added.

"Do I?" Thorin spoke sadly and with that they looked up and Kale and Bilbo were standing there. Bilbo had an apologetic look on his face but Kale just smiled and ran to Thorin's arms.

"You do." She whispered in his ear and then kissed him there.

"He has been very irritable my dear Kale. So glad he has found you again," and then he winked and let them be, taking Bilbo with him.

"Not my sweet Thorin," she said taking his face between her hands and kissing him slowly as he wrapped his arms around her waist and then he took her hand and walked her through the open gate that led to the outside cliff.

The sinking sun painted pinks, blues, and purples that streaked the sky. A small thrush flew by and Thorin sighed knowing they would have to leave soon. The sun was setting on another day they had together. She helped him sit on a beautifully carved stone bench. He then wrapped her in his arms pulling her into his lap. They looked out across the open lands that lay before him. The lonely mountain was as far as they could see into the distance.

"It seems so far." she whispered laying her head on his shoulder.

"I know my love."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 ~ Beorn

As bags were packed and more tears shed, the day had finally come for their departure. Thorin was finally well enough to travel and was thankful it took him as long as it did. Gwaihir agreed that 14 of his eagles would carry them as far as they could out of the range of man and as close to the lonely mountain as they dared embark out of the sight of the dragon. This would help them make up for lost time.

Kale insisted that she go with him the part of the way the eagles flew and Thorin was not opposed since it would give them longer for her to be in his arms. He helped her onto Landroval, Gwaihir's brother, and then crawled up behind her, holding her close. They took off in the morning light, amazed of the beauty that the world held. Soft oranges and pinks filled the sky with light of a new day, as the sun slowly began to rise. She shuddered as the cool morning breeze blew colder the higher they rose. He held her close using his body's warmth to try and keep her warm. They giggled at the sight of Bilbo who was scared to death and looked like a tiny child hanging on for dear life. Kili and Fili were screaming with excitement.

Thorin closed his eyes listening to her laugh praying it would not be long before he heard it again. He thought of her in his arms through the night as he consumed himself in her love, holding her close whispering in the dark. They were being parted to quickly and he felt as though he would suffocate with thoughts of her loss. "I don't know how I'm going to live without you, without your scent, your taste, your touch," he whispered in her ear as he breathed her in. Every part of her body seemed to tingle and tighten from the fire of his touch.

"Or I you, my love," she said turning her head to him, getting lost in his deep kiss.

After some time, the eagles began to slow and their hearts stopped. He held her tighter kissing her neck and breathing her in more.

She held his hands that were wrapped around her, refusing to let him go.

The eagles looped in circles as they began to drop Thorin's company off one by one on a cliff below, saving Thorin and Kale for last.

"I can't breathe, Thorin," she began to panic.

He swallowed hard because he couldn't either. "Just close your eyes darling," he whispered. "Now picture our life together, that I promise will be soon. I am going to get our kingdom ready. Our room and bed made, with the softest of blankets, but not as soft as your body against mine. Your forest cleaned and beautiful flower gardens planted. A crib made for our little one. At home, whenever I look up, there will be you. And whenever you look up, there I shall be. This is the life I want to give you, my love. Please, please have faith in me. My love for you grows stronger and more unbreakable every day. Even if we are parted for this time, you will be in my heart and thoughts every second. I will always fight to get back to you Kale, always. We will be together again. I want to see your beautiful belly grow," he smiled as he rubbed her belly and prayed a prayer of protection around her and hopefully their little one growing inside.

She smiled then looking down with happier tears, putting her hands on top of his. She laughed, looking back at him as he sweetly wiped them away and kissed the place they had left one by one."I cannot wait for such a day, Thorin."

Their eagle swooped down and made its stop. Thorin climbed down first and helped her down not releasing her from his arms.

"Please be strong for me my love, I feel so weak."

"Just come back to me, to us," Kale said with a soft sad smile.

"Thorin got down on one knee and kissed her belly and then wrapped his arms around her," praying another silent prayer. He did not know if he would be able to stand.

She held his head to her softly and kissed him there. His scent was not the same after they had bathed the night before in a stream that ran by the Carrock. They had found some scented berries dangling from a branch in the stream and used them to bathe. She smiled thinking of their last night together completely lost in him and then it faded with thoughts of him leaving again. "Whatever you do, Thorin, whatever lies before you, please remember and never forget, my love goes with you."

He held her for a long time until he finally stood unwillingly. She touched her necklace that she had given him and looked at him deeply into his eyes. "I will be with you even when all seems lost. You will come out on the other side."

He smiled sadly, broken and defeated, and then kissed her with all the passion and love he could pour into the moment. He cared not that others were watching. Everyone tried to look away but almost found it impossible, longing for such love in each of their lives, hoping the other side would offer them such a promise. Even Bilbo content with his love for books and the warmth of his home began to hope that life would give him more. He felt his pocket to make sure the ring he found in the caves was still there. The closest thing he had to comfort, his precious.

Gwaihir swooped back down and pledged his protection again to Kale. Thorin reminded him that his life depended on it. He helped her up on Gwaihir and then kissed her hand softly.

"Yes, Gwaihir your life depends on it and please remember you have mine on your back," he proclaimed staring into Kale's eyes.

She took in a deep breath to steady herself panic seeping its way into her heart as Thorin continued. "Gwaihir, I thank you with all of my heart for your service. I am forever at yours in return."

His eyes found her again and he swallowed hard clenching his jaw tightly and willing himself to be strong. "I love you, Kale."

"I love you, Thorin," her voice broke and her hand was pulled from his as Gwaihir flew swiftly away, taking Thorin's heart with him.

They watched their king stand on the cliff side until she was gone from his sight and then they watched him stand there some time longer. Their great King who had lost so much but seemed to keep fighting for what he wanted and what was rightfully his. The admiration for this dwarf was of the highest respect and dignity and no other would compare. He slowly turned and saw them all staring at him. He looked at each one and saw not pity, but respect and hope in their eyes. They would fight with him, side by side, to get his kingdom back. To get him back to his wife. Thorin was deeply moved by the loyalty and willingness of such friends.

Kale lie in their bed for several days holding his pillow, and breathing in his fading scent that he had left behind. Tears were her only company and she began to miss home. She would send word that she was ok, if she went in person they would try to keep her there. Being farther away from Thorin was not an option.

She finally made her way from the room and walked quietly down the lonely halls. The absence of everyone left emptiness in the air. When she entered the great room, where they all had feasted days before, she saw 3 eagles awaiting her. They looked relieved and perked up with happiness. The eagles seemed scared she would never appear again.

Gwaihir cleared his throat. "Can we get you anything malady, are you hungry?"

"No, thank you. I haven't been feeling my best," She said in a small voice.

"Kale, we promised Thorin we would take care of you and just imagine what he would do to us if we let you starve, especially if you are carrying his child. Please eat."

She smiled for the first time since they had been parted, happy he was so protective of her and the baby. The thought of feeding their child became a priority and she agreed to food, suddenly famished.

She ate her fill as they watched intently. She smiled again and thanked them, requesting to send word to her brother and father. She then decided she would go herself. She had packed her things so fast it had left her with few clothes and she did miss her brother and father so. The comfort of their arms would help some and she knew they desperately missed her. The Carrock was her home, for the meantime, and they must respect that.

Thorin stood on the porch of Beorn smoking his pipe. Night had fallen and he sought solitude. Their host was a very tall and gracious man, offering them food and shelter. He had a childlike soul wanting to hear stories of their adventures. He surrounded himself with his animals, gardens, and honey bees. His happy, boisterous mood and laughter was something Thorin could only take in small amounts, but Thorin did love his honey. Something so sweet reminded of him of Kale, as did anything so delicate and smooth.

He remembered a similar taste of honeysuckles that Kale had given him that were growing in the woods beside their waterfall. Her kiss tasted of honey the rest of the day. Beorn's bees would forever be envious of the sweetness her lips carried.

Gandalf joined Thorin on the porch but knew his conversation was not welcome. They stood looking into the night toward the direction of the Carrock. Gandalf could feel Thorin's grief, but let him bask in his silence.

A very loud Beorn joined them after some time. He slapped them both on the backs and talked to them as if they were both deaf. He wanted to hear more stories and could not wait to find Gandalf to participate.

"So Rivendell," he smiled. "Never been, but I hear it's one of the most magnificent of elvish realms. Old Elrond has kept the place at peace and protected for as long as time. I hear stories occasionally coming down the mountains from elves, and of course my animals. Oh, I hear they have an elf there that talks to animals too, I bet she's something. I have always dreamed of meeting her since I imagine we are so much alike."

Gandalf felt Thorin stiffen at his side and pictured him, as a tea kettle, about to explode.

"I believe you mean our dear Kale!" Gandalf smiled torn on whether to mention her or not. "Kale is Thorin's wife. They were married right before we left Rivendell."

Beorn was speechless and then smiled big and congratulated Thorin. Thorin nodded his head sadly and then disappeared back into the house. Gandalf sighed thankful that he had not unleashed his fury on Beorn.

"You are right, she is something Beorn, and she stole Thorin's heart. He has had a heavy burden leaving her behind and I believe it is weighing heavily upon him. I know he wants to reclaim Erebor but the cost for him is now too high. I must leave them soon, for I have other matters to attend to. I have decided to go until they reach Mirkwood. I almost feel responsible in seeing that he returns to her. His kingdom will be worthless without her.

"I will do what I can to help Gandalf. I have no family except my animals and if something happened to them it would be the death of me. I can only imagine what it must be like for him."

"Thank you, Beorn. I fear we may need to call upon you again in the end. He will be thankful of the friend we have made this day."

Thorin lie awake, just like every night before, thinking of her. Beorn had warned not to go outside for the dangers that awaited them. He did not know what lurked in the darkness but it was the only thing keeping him from running out the door and back into her arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 ~ A Stab of Betrayal

The next morning was foggy. The sky under the Carrock was an endless mist surrounding them. Kale had packed her bag, washed up, and ate without being told. She knew she would always ride on Gwaihir everywhere she went for the promise he made to Thorin. They were waiting on the landing beside the bench she sat with Thorin and watched the sunset. She smiled at the memory and then it quickly faded feeling the loss of his absence. She climbed onto Gwaihir, pulling her hood over her, and they took off into the rising sun. The wind was cool and this time there was no warmth from his body to keep her warm. They flew high in the air and she remembered that this made her happy and smiled imagining that he was with her. She closed her eyes and heard his laugh in the wind and felt his kisses on her face. Sweet precious moments had been taken from them and she basked in their memories.

They flew for a short distance and she lost her breath looking down. She could see the place Thorin had been attacked.

"Gwaihir stop, take me down there."

"That is at the foot of the Misty Mountains Kale. Bad things wonder those woods."

"Please, just for a minute. I have to see something, please."

Gwaihir's commands were final but Kale seemed to possess persuasion that swayed him to reluctantly swoop down and lite on the edge where Thorin was attacked. Kale slid down off him and tears pooled in her eyes. She was numb at the memory of him being hurt and she laid her hand on the rock where he fell that was still stained with his blood. She put her hand over her mouth as the tears choked her.

"Kale, we must go," Gwaihir said quickly fidgeting on guard and worrying if she would listen.

She shook her head trying to regain the courage to stand and she remembered Kili mentioning him losing his oak shield, something he had with him since the battle of Azanulbizar in Moria.

"Gwaihir his shield, I must find his shield for him." She searched the cliff desperately and then suddenly saw it lying upside down on its side against a rock. Her trembling hands yanked it up and she thanked God as she held it to her. He had lost so much. She refused to let him loose anything else.

"You will never loose me," she whispered looking out at the horizon.

As she turned it around, she saw more streaks of his blood inside, it broke her heart and she rubbed her fingers across it and the etching where he had carved his name. She pictured him sitting on a rock after battle, blood stained and tired but making the oak branch part of him. He had lost his grandfather and many friends and kinsman that day. His own father had disappeared and he was left young and scared with a people that depended on him for answers and guidance. The oaken branch had saved him that day after losing his own shield and she envied it for being with him so long.

"Oh, Thorin," she whispered. She had missed so much of his life and prayed that after this, they would never be parted again.

"I'm ready," she said to Gwaihir, standing and looking around one last time. She never wanted to come back to this place again, the place that almost took him from her, it was poison and stunk of orc. She quickly ran to Gwaihir and hugged his chest. He was shocked and taken off guard but remained still.

"Thank you, Gwaihir for saving him that day," she whimpered.

He held his neck down after a moment to hug her to him and he closed his eyes at the comfort and warmth, "You're welcome," and then he cleared his throat. "Now let's get out of here."

She quickly climbed onto his back and he flew off, meeting the others in the air, in the direction of Rivendell.

Thorin spent the whole day wondering where Beorn and Gandalf had wandered off to. The day was hot but the food and company pleasant. They needed to leave immediately, but Gandalf was an important key to their travels. When evening fell, Gandalf had returned and told them of Beorn's shape shifting abilities. He also informed the group that there was evidence of a great gathering of bears. Beorn later returned as well and after proving and hearing of their tales being true, he was more satisfied than ever. Beorn would do anything to help his new found friends that truly were everything they claimed to be, and more. He offered his ponies, food, and provisions, with the only request being that they send the ponies back at the edge of Mirkwood.

They had planned on leaving at dawn's first light, too much time had already been wasted there, but Gandalf assured Thorin it was necessary to have Beorn as an alley in the future and to trust him. They did not know when and if they would need him again, but Gandalf seemed to think they would.

Thorin once again lay on his pallet awake. He held her necklace around his neck. He closed his eyes, remembering her touch, remembering her smile, remembering the beat of her heart under his hand as she would whisper his name, making his heart sing.  
"I'm yours Thorin," he heard her say.

"Why do you love me so? Why me?" He pleaded closing his eyes. They were standing on her balcony, the moon high in the sky pouring light around them. He could see every detail of her face, feel the warmth of her body against his, and smell her scent in the air.

"Why not you? You're a fine prize my love and you give yourself so little credit. Life blessed me so, when you came to Rivendell that day, and I will forever be thankful."

He could've lost all of this when he argued with Gandalf not to get help from the elves. He would have rather starved than seek their advice and protection. He realized then that it was her that brought him there, her pull that left him with no choice. He bet the old wizard knew all along.

He smiled, "What is it?" She said matching his smile.

He ran his hands up her back and then behind her neck pulling her to him kissing her until every nerve in his body was on fire. He stopped after they were breathless and looked deep in her eyes.

"I was dead Kale, a lifeless soul wandering the earth." She frowned sadly but he continued. "Ripped of everything and no will that left me barely hanging on, but you my love, you breathed life into me. You made me want to live again. I was a ghost and you made me new, whole. I know now I am nothing without you. You're my half, the best part of me. My heart that breathes life into my soul."

She smiled with tears in her eyes. "I love you my Thorin and life will only get better with you by my side. Come back to me."

He opened his eyes and closed them again knowing it was just a dream. The fire crackled from the hearth and soft breathing and snores from others let him know he was awake and it was only a dream. He stared up into the rafters of Beorn's ceiling watching the moonlight seep through the roof and then he quickly tried to find sleep again to find her there.

The next morning they were packed and ready to leave. Beorn pulled Thorin to the side wishing him the best. He admired Thorin's expedition and above all, the promise to return to his love. Beorn hoped to meet her one day in the halls of Erebor after they reunite. Thorin nodded dreaming of such a day with her by his side.

That same morning, Kale woke in her bed. She was hot and shaky as she rose, but thankful Thorin was there with her last night as she dreamed. They made the trip to Rivendell and when she arrived she grew ill. Her brother and father had graciously welcomed her with tears into their arms, but after seeing she was weary had carried her to bed and cared for her through the night. Gwaihir not knowing exactly how to help her, was thankful of Brakin and Rafe and promised to stay close by.

Kale saw the oak shield lying beside her and held it close. She remembered the day the eagles had came and got her after he was hurt. They landed on the cliff at the Carrock and Gandalf and the others were waiting on her. They quickly ran her to his room and her heart stopped. She held her hands over her mouth as she took in his condition. Kili and Fili stood by his side with tears in their eyes desperate for her help. They were so relieved to see her. He was bruised, bloody, and broken. The tears made her eyes cloudy. She ran throwing herself gently over him as Kili and Fili held them both. She poured all the power and love she had into healing him until she could not even walk. He was wet with her tears but began to look better. Kili and Fili had watched over them both through the night. They would have to wake her, holding her head up to drink warm broths trying to help her regain her strength and then she would fall back asleep, resting after making sure Thorin was on the mend.

She smiled as she remembered him finally waking days later and closed her eyes thanking God she was able to help him. She walked to her window wiping her eyes and saw a new sun that was rising without her love in her arms. She drank some water and felt somewhat better. She then sought out her father who was already outside her door with food. Rafe soon joined them and they sat on her bed hearing where she had been those last few days.

They were worried sick and heartbroken to hear she would be leaving with the eagles again soon. They refused to let her return but she promised she would heal completely first and often come back and visit. She wanted to be in sight of the Lonely Mountain knowing Thorin was in between the two. They planned to go with her if she refused to stay.

As morning drew on she knew she still was not well. She took a walk with them to see Arwen and grew weary. They sat her on a nearby bench before deciding she should be back in bed. Rafe carried her back to her room as Brakin fetched Elrond.

Far from Rivendell, Thorin and company had reached the edge of Mirkwood before guessing Gandalf would not be joining them. They sent their ponies back and Gandalf reminded them they should walk straight through, staying on the path. He had pressing matters to attend to in the south but had promised himself he would take them this far. Thorin grew angry at such a loss. The old wizard was handy on their quest and he did not know if they would need him again.

"Keep Bilbo close Thorin, and do not leave the path through Mirkwood. Keep a clear head and don't think of the dragon at the end. Think only of the real treasure that awaits you."

Thorin looked up and smiled sadly knowing he meant Kale.

"I wish you the best Thorin. You have been a thorn in my side but I admire you. I will see you in the end. Stay on the path that leads you to her. Oh, and Beorn also warned not to drink the water."

"If you're leaving you better get on with it then," Thorin grumbled after hearing more and more advice from Gandalf before he abandoned them.

Thorin looked into the old woods. The trees bent in disturbing, unwelcome shapes and forms, sending warnings to not enter. He sighed and wished he could just close his eyes and run right through. Their bags were heavy and he was thankful because something told him they would be light with little food all too quickly.

Days drew on and Kale remained in her bed. It killed Rafe and Brakin to hear her whisper Thorin's name desperately as she slept. They knew her bond to him was what was keeping her alive. Elrond did not know what to make of it. He made her healing drinks filled with sacred herbs and whispered chants of healing power, and yet nothing seemed to help her improve. He finally sent for Lady Galadriel hoping she would know what to do. She had arrived a couple of days later and after laying her hand on her, knew what was wrong.

"She is with child," she whispered later to Brakin and Rafe. They stood down the hall outside Kale's door. "She is carrying the first living heir of Durin since Kili and Fili over 70 years ago. Today is a new day in the hope and promise of Erebor's restoration. If only Thorin knew of such news it may give him the strength he needs to keep fighting and pushing ahead. Do not worry Brakin and Rafe, she will be just fine, but being so small and having used all her power to heal Thorin she is just weary. It will take time for her body to adjust and restore itself and the sooner she is back with Thorin the better, but she will be alright."

They did not know what emotion to feel, blessed, angry, or happy, but the thought of a little one in her arms had Brakin in tears and Rafe on edge.

"So Thorin has not only left her but left their child as well," Rafe growled angrily.

Suddenly Galadriel whispered inside Rafe's head making him take a couple of steps back to regain his stance. It hit him like a hot sword being struck by a hammer on an anvil. "I know the evil deed you have done," echoed through his mind.

She then continued out loud, eyes on Rafe, but where Brakin could hear. "Thorin knew leaving her here was what was best for her or he would have carried her with him. Would that have made you happier Rafe? Would you have then betrayed him in the Misty Mountains if Kale was at his side?"

He glared her way and crossed his arms. She knew and was exposing him. Brakin looked at them speechless awaiting answers and Rafe unwilling continued.

"I let the goblins know about the dwarves coming through the mountains."

"What were you thinking? Were you going to leave her without a husband and father for her child," Brakin yelled angrily after hearing of his son's treachery.

"As long as it was best for her," he countered. "I was blinded by my hate for what Thorin had stolen from our lives."

"It would've killed her," Brakin yelled.

They all turned suddenly and a fragile Kale was standing there and had heard everything. Her eyes batted with tears that fell like rain down her cheeks and she looked horrified barely able to catch her breath.

"Kale, please!" Rafe begged as she started to turn.

She stopped as he walked up behind her.

"I'm so sorry Kale, I was wrong. I did not think. I was full of anger. It hurt me to think he was taking you from us, from me," he stammered.

She turned to him eyes full of weakness and hurt. "You almost killed him Rafe, my husband, my life. I saw him dying on a bed covered in his own blood and it took every drop of my power to save him. I'm still not even strong enough to carry our child."

She looked over at her father then and he ran to her and held her.

"My God, I did not know. Why didn't you tell us?" he whispered holding her closely.

"I wasn't sure myself," she said weakly.

Brakin released her and she looked sadly into Rafe's eyes.

"Please forgive me," he whispered.

"I cannot," she cried, tears filling her eyes shaking her head. "I'm packing my bags and leaving with Gwaihir tonight."

She could not hear as everything became muted. Rafe fell on his knees begging her to stay and Brakin was begging her as well. She felt faint as the room began to spin and as she closed her eyes as blackness took over.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 ~ Whispers in the Dark

Thorin awoke suddenly and was wrapped in a sticky net of web. Some unknown poison had left his body numb and was making him sleepy again. He could barely breathe and concentrated on how he got in this mess.

They had traveled on the path for days, eventually using all provisions and water. Despite Beorn and Gandalf's warnings, they had left the path looking for food. Things also took a nasty turn when Bombar drank from the river he had fell in. He passed out into a sleeping sickness and they had to drag him continuing on their way.

That night the darkness was so thick they could not even see their hands in front of their faces. They sat in a circle close to each other praying the screaming night noises would not find their way to them. Thorin finally was able to close his eyes and rest, thinking of Kale's warmth close against him. He heard her laugh and smelled her scent in the wind. The air was thick with odd smells of rotting wood and mildewed soil, and yet with the slightest breeze he would breathe her in and picture her standing there waiting for him. Yet, no one else seemed to notice. He prayed she was ok and that maybe somehow she was able to call to him. He even thought he tasted her on his lips, or was he just going crazy?

Whenever he was finally about to doze, a flash of light woke him. He stood and looked into the black forest at a glowing light filling the trees. He grabbed everyone he could feel close to him, showing them the light. They all rose and walked slowly in the direction hoping it would lead them to food. They stood in the trees' shadows and peered inside the circle. They saw elves sitting around tables having a feast but as soon as they exposed themselves for help the lights would go out and they stood in darkness again. They were left wondering around with hands outstretched in the air trying to find each other. This went on for some time as they would make their way further into the forest, following another glowing light. The lights would go out again and they would wander farther and farther away from each other. Thorin growled under his breath at the folly and unkind humor of the elves until the lights went out completely and there he was unable to move and unable to barely breathe.

Spiders, he thought, the webbing, the dizziness and feeling of not being able to stay awake. He was wrapped tight unable to reach Orcrist, unable to yell, unable to move. He was so tired and hungry. The comfort of the poison left him with little worries as he began to doze again. "Kale," he thought suddenly as he saw her face. "Kale," he started to move and wiggle trying to wake himself up. He tried to use all his strength to move and free himself, until he heard a noise. With a slice he was suddenly looking up at Bilbo standing blurrily in front of him.

"Get up Thorin." He saw him screaming, but barley heard his voice.

"Run, run!" Thorin's ears felt blocked and he shook his head trying to clear his mind. Bilbo helped him stand the best he could and Thorin held onto to him taking in the sight of waking dwarves from their nettings trying to regain their feet as well.

Kili and Fili came to Thorin's side taking Bilbo's place and they started to run, dragging Thorin with them. Spiders were appearing everywhere and Bilbo was trying to divert them again using his ring, taunting them in the other direction. He had used his ring earlier to lead them away from the wrapped dwarves and had made it back just in time to free them before they returned.

They made it far as Thorin's legs could carry him and he fell. He turned behind him, pulling Orcrist from his sheath, and the spiders stood outside their circle frozen with fear, moving in and out one at a time. They were screeching the most awful sound until they turned and retreated. Thorin had thought the sight of Orcrist had done the trick, until he turned around and saw an army of elves standing behind him. The elves borders must protect them from such creatures, Thorin thought, as he lie down on his back exhausted.

"Kale, my love, Kale, baby." Kale was groggy as she heard Thorin's voice. But the more he whispered it seemed to grow lighter filling the air around her and she opened her eyes and he was gone and she heard her father calling her name.

"Thorin, "she whispered. Trying to piece together the fragments he had left in her dreams. She held her father's hand that was pressing on her cheek and a tear slide down breaking his heart. She was not improving like he had hoped. She needed Thorin.

"It was just a dream baby," she heard her father say.

He held her head up for water that she sipped until she choked. He held a cloth to her forehead and whispered words of prayer over her as she dozed again.  
Thorin sat alone in a cold dark cell. The constant drip of water was enough to drive him over the edge, but he hung on.

They were dragged into the Kingdom of Thranduil hidden in the depths of Mirkwood. Thorin would have rather been eaten by the spiders than to stand before their King, the one who had abandoned Thorin's people so long ago. The one who had watched his home being destroyed as his people were being killed. The elven king stood by and did nothing. Thorin looked at Thranduil as being lowlier than Smaug himself, a hoarder of gold and time.

It took all the strength Thorin had to keep from exposing himself. He would tell him nothing of their quest, except he was starving. Their meeting was brief and luckily Thranduil did not recognize him but seemed to stare at the necklace around his neck. He looked quite puzzled as if he knew it, but could not place where he had seen it before.

No one would speak as Thranduil questioned them. He laughed at the thought of having prisoners, and kept their weapons including Orcrist, and sent them to his many cells throughout his maze of caverns until they decided to talk. Thranduil knew that would break the silence of the dwarves. He had all the time in the world and they did not.

Thorin would rather the dragon keep the treasure than have it in the hands of Thranduil, but the more he sat, the more he began to die inside with thoughts of Kale surrounding him.

Despair seemed to consume him as the days passed. They would give him little food and water and he knew Thranduil would win this war. His time away from Kale was killing him, etching away at his very soul. He had only one way out until he heard Bilbo's voice.  
"Thank God I found you," Bilbo whispered but he could not see him. "Hold on Thorin I'm trying to find us a way out. Everyone is scattered throughout this maze of a palace and there are no ways out or in that aren't heavily guarded. It is a labyrinth, but I will find a way Thorin."

He explained about the ring he had found long ago in the Misty Mountains and how it made him invisible preventing him from capture. It had saved him in the mountain, from the spiders, and the elves. Thorin did not seem amused or surprised he just nodded his head unable to speak. He wanted to put his complete faith in the hobbit, but he felt better off telling Thranduil everything and even then his release was not certain. He was alone again as Bilbo stealthily slipped away.

As another day drew on, Thorin began to grow stir crazy. He had not heard from Bilbo and despair was setting in. He imagined the elves putting unknown things in his food that made his time there unbearable. He sunk to the floor and the room began to spin. He was slowing falling apart as he heard her voice.

"Thorin," she called out to him an echo softly hanging in the air.

He turned around holding his arms over his face to protect his eyes from the blinding light that radiated within her. He was suddenly kneeling in a forest surrounded by moonlit trees. Tall grasses blew in the wind tickling his hands and he could hear a soft flowing stream in the distance.

"Kale?"

"Hold on Thorin. Hold on my love, for me." She got on her knees and wrapped herself in his arms. He could smell her sweet scent mixed with the cool breeze and honeysuckles that lingered in the air. He quietly wept knowing that this couldn't be real, but held her anyway to feel the comfort of her embrace and taste the sweetness of her kiss. He did not care if this was a dream or plan from Thranduil attempting to make him weak and vulnerable. He had found comfort, even if it was just for a moment. He could actually breathe for once since leaving her presence so many countless weeks ago. She wiped his tears kissing them one by one.

"What is happening?" he found the courage to say. "Is this real?"

She touched her necklace that was hanging around his neck. "Oh, it is! I'm warm and alive and want to be in your arms. We are bound you and I. Nothing can part us. My sweet Thorin, I am always with you," she whispered kissing him again. "Hang on my love, you have to come back to me. Please have faith in Bilbo as I do in you."

He shook his head sadly. "I miss you so much. I am nothing without you. You are what has kept me going. If I could go back I would never have left." He took her face in his hands. "This was a fool's folly and I am such a fool."

A tear slide down her cheek, it broke her heart to see him falling apart. He had been through so much and was slowly giving up.

She took his face in her hands and leaned in close looking deeply into his eyes. "I will never blame you for trying to do right by your people and your wife. You are trying to give us back the home that was stolen from you long ago, our home."

"I can't breathe in this place, Kale. I'm slowly suffocating being without you."

Tears spilled from her eyes as he searched for words to help give him peace and strength. It broke her heart to see him so helpless and she could feel the pull that would cause her to slip away. She needed more time with him. How could she bear to loose him again and be pulled from his side? She swallowed the icy stab of panic and tried to gain courage to be strong for him, her poor broken Thorin. She swallowed the thump in her throat that threatened her fear and kissed his lips once more, long and slow, savoring the taste and warmth that comforted her when no one else could.

"Close your eyes, my love, she whispered."

He shook his head sadly refusing and she kissed them both until his head sunk slowly and they were closed.

She took a deep breath to steady herself, seeing him before her and at her mercy. "Now picture our life together darling that I promise will be soon."

"Don't leave me," he begged.

"Never," she whispered holding his face. He placed his hands over hers, refusing to let her go. He knew she was slipping away and was trying to brace himself.

"You are going to get our kingdom ready. Our room and bed made, with the softest of blankets, but not as soft as your body against mine." She saw him smile sadly.

"My forest cleaned and beautiful flower gardens planted. A crib made for our little one." He held her hands tighter. They were still placed on his face and she could feel him shaking and crumbling. She kissed his lips softly trying to still soothe him.

She could barely speak, losing her voice to his pain. She swallowed the lump, trying to be strong for him. "At home, whenever I look up, there will be you. And whenever you look up, there I shall be. This is the life I want to have with you, my love. And yes, I have complete faith in you. Be strong, my love for you grows stronger and more unbreakable every day. Even if we are parted for this time, you are in my heart and thoughts every second. I dream of the day you come back to me. We will be together again. I want you to see my belly grow. No one can take that from us! I love you," she whispered, kissing his forehead. He took her into his arms fiercely as her voice started to fade.

"I love you, Kale. I love you so much!"

"I love you, my Thorin."

His arms were soon empty and a cold shudder ran down his spine from the loss of her presence and he knew she was gone. He unwillingly opened his eyes to the blackness of his prison, his heart burning alive with hope and dying at her loss at the same time.

Back in Rivendell Kale sat up in her bed taking in a long breath. She had been with him. She could still feel his warmth around her and his taste on her lips. She looked over in the chair and saw Galadriel's soft smile and understood. Galadriel knew that she needed to be with him, even if it was for a moment. Galadriel could see the vast improvement of her condition already.

"Thank you," Kale whispered with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Everything is going to be ok," she smiled joining her on the bed and taking her in her arms. "You know I don't think I have ever got to hold you. You were always so shy as a child and your father and brother were very protective. Your power and love has always been so addicting. I had wanted you for myself, but I see now that leaving you here was the right decision. You were never meant for any of us but we are blessed to have you as part of our life, my little bird."

Galadriel had called her "little bird" from the moment she saw her. He wide eyes and tiny body that moved quickly to hide from her, made her smile, and she longed to have her. But Brakin would never let her go. She knew now she was put in their path to lead her to Thorin, she was his. Their job was to take care of her for him until he arrived. She was the true key that went with his map and heart.

Galadriel knew that if Thorin could reclaim Erebor the kingdom would be stronger than ever and would help keep evil at bay. She also knew this was Gandalf's plan all along. As long as Thorin lived, Middle Earth would be protected and darkness would sink back into shadows afraid of such a mighty king. Thorin would then have his strength and could not be overcome. She could feel that Kale's absence was brutal for him, but she was happy she could give them that moment together.

"Thorin will be a mighty king, but only if you and your little ones are by his side." Kale smiled to think of their children surrounding them in their kingdom and she closed her eyes, praying for such a glorious day.

Brakin was asleep in the chair and awoke, startled at the sight of seeing her sitting up in the bed. He ran by her side and took her in his arms. Tears of joy fell from his eyes.

"My baby," he whispered as the tears flowed down his cheeks.

"I'm ok, now Ada, I'm ok," she cried with him.

Rafe ran into the room after hearing them from outside. He had not gone far but knew that his betrayal had cost him dearly. He stood on the side of the bed praising God that she seemed to be improving. He kneeled down quietly beside them. He slowly reached his hand to hers and she pulled it away quickly deflecting his touch.

"Kale, I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Not now." Brakin said sternly and Rafe stood helpless and walked to the corner of the room and met Galadriel's cold stare. He glared in return and then swiftly left the room. What had he done?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 ~ Broken

Thranduil stood proudly at Thorin's cold cell, his posture sure and strong, and his smirk firmly in place. He had come with ammunition, the key to Thorin's undoing.

"I did not know we were such enemies, Thorin Oakenshield."

Thorin looked surprised. Who had told him?

"My my, the great "thunderous" Thorin in my very own home, in my dungeon nonetheless. Now why would you not tell me who you were, and what about this quest of madness you are on? Come to reclaim your gold? Did you think I wanted it?" Thranduil laughed. "Are you not going to speak? I should have known a proud Durin would never talk, especially over talks of his horde."

"I have nothing to say to you. You and your people abandoned us long ago. You are lower than the dirt I walk on," Thorin growled from the shadows of his prison.

"Did you want me to slaughter my people for the dwarves own greed? Can't we move on from such a horrible day? I have news for you from Rivendell."

Thorin's heart stopped. Rivendell? Kale was at the Carrock.

"What of it?" Thorin snapped.

"Apparently you have a wife there." Thranduil smiled letting him take that in as Thorin's rage burned with fire.

"You know when I heard such news I could not believe it. I should have recognized the necklace you wore around your neck. Clearly not of dwarven make, only seen on one creature all of my life. I thought to myself, not the majestic Kale of Rivendell, the most unique being to ever set foot on Middle Earth. As precious as the air we breathe, the prize and heart of Lady Galadriel herself, the one I wanted for my son." He eyed Thorin gauging his reaction. "I had only met her once some years ago. She was so small and was perched on Brakin's shoulders like a little bird. She would not let me hold her, but I felt the power she possessed and my son was taken. He has visited her several times in Rivendell just to be in her presence. How disappointing that she chose a dwarf to be her mate. Legolas would have been a perfect husband. He could've given her immortality, and now she has been tainted by you. Did you not think of her at all?"

Thorin growled and grabbed Thranduil through the bars.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I have the most pressing news."

"And what do you want for such news?" Thorin spat.

"You already know Thorin!"

"Done," Thorin let him go as he stumbled back and Thranduil straightened his robe, amazed that it had worked so quickly.

"Ha ha ha, I have found the fearless battle hardened warrior, Thorin Oakenshield's, weakness. I can understand why," he said smiling to his guards.

"You tell me now and then you release me," Thorin yelled.

"Fine Fine, our agreement," Thranduil smiled holding his hands up as to surrender.

"She's been sick Thorin, very ill, deathly ill for a matter of fact," he added solemnly. "She hasn't been at the Carrock since you left. You should sleep soundly knowing she is back where she belongs in the protection of Rafe and Brakin. They are trying to undo the damage you have caused."

Thorin hit the bars fiercely making the rocks crumble above them. Thranduil looked up with concern touching his eyes knowing that Thorin's strength could very well bring the walls down. Being in his furious hands would not end well.

"Let me out now or I'll kill you," he snarled.

"You will take me to my gold first. I will let you out as soon as we get a hunting party together and plans in order. We will get you to the mountain and let you do the rest. However, you plan on doing this I want to be there to watch and I want you away from Kale."

"I will go nowhere until I see her," Thorin hissed hitting the bars that imprisoned him again. "If you want me on my knees I will get on my knees and beg like a dog."

"Ha ha ha, no need for that Thorin, King without a mountain, you will remain in your cell until I have decided what we are going to do with you. She is in far better hands than your own. Always remember that was your choice." Thranduil turned walking away and then stopped.

"And just for insurance," he added holding up Kale's necklace with a smirk, "You'll get this back after the gold is won again."

Thorin grabbed his neck as Thranduil left and screamed his name over and over until the dungeon door was tightly shut behind him.

Time seemed suspended and loomed in the darkness as Thorin sat and shook. His nerves were being eaten away with thoughts of his wife fallen ill. He grew scared and paralyzed, feeling his soul part from his body and grow ill with her. He would kill Thranduil if ever he could get his hands on him again. He had taken Orcrist, Kale's necklace, and his spirit. He would try to take Kale herself if he wielded such power. Thorin was being tortured and was helpless. Thranduil was breaking him and he knew it.

"Thorin," Bilbo whispered from outside his cell. Bilbo had heard everything and knew they were trying to break him.

"Go away Bilbo, let me rot in my own misery."

Bilbo could hear the hurt and defeat in Thorin's deep voice as he sat outside the bars on the cold damp floor and removed his ring. His voice carried the final blow, Kale. She had been sick and he was not there to help her. Everything that could have possibly gone wrong had. Thranduil took such news using it against Thorin and despair was consuming him.

"You know we had a long talk the day you let me wait outside her door." Thorin did not speak so Bilbo continued hoping he would listen.

"I thought she woke many times calling you but when I would open the door she would be asleep. When she finally did wake, she was scared and I did not think I could calm her down. She just kept saying your name over and over. I knew you would kill me if you came back and she was so upset, so I tried to talk to her and help settle her nerves."

Bilbo eyed Thorin, then his head had sunk and he thought he saw a tear. He cautiously continued.

"After realizing you were not far away she thanked me over and over for trying to help you on the cliff. And then she made me promise something else."

Thorin looked up, a dwarf who had aged many years in his cell.

"She made me promise I would stay by your side and never leave you. She made me promise to be with you until the end. 'Stay with him Bilbo Baggins and I know everything will be alright. Stay with him Bilbo and bring him home to me,' Over and over she begged, and Thorin I'm not going to let her down. I'm going to get you out of here. I made a promise and I'm going to keep it. Hang on Thorin. I'm going to make this right."

Bilbo eyed him again and his head had sunk back down.

"She is the light in your dark dungeon and she loves you more than life itself. Hang on for her."

Bilbo slipped back on his ring and stood. "Hang on for her Thorin," and then disappeared into the darkness.

Kale sat on a bench with Arwen. The bench looked out at the river that ran through Rivendell. This was the first time she had felt the sun on her skin in weeks and she smiled at the strength it seemed to give her and the baby. The trickle of water calmed her some and see closed her eyes, picturing Thorin's face. Her father had carried her and left her there for some time alone with her friend.

"The world is new now, everything has changed," Arwen said smiling at Kale softly.

Kale touched her belly feeling the wonder within that left her speechless.

"You gave us quite a scare. I have never seen anyone so sick. I think it opened everyone's eyes to how strong the bond you share with Thorin is."

"It is strong Arwen," Kale whispered weakly. "I feel tied to him in such a way that has left me lost without him."

"What is it like? Love?" she clarified giggling.

Kale smiled, "Words could never truly explain. It is the feeling of being so close to someone that you give yourself to them completely heart, body, and soul, but love never seems enough leaving you craving for more." She stared into the distance remembering his touch that gave her chills. "The very sight of Thorin gives me butterflies, his touch can turn to fire, and his kiss makes me weak, but stronger at the same time as he pulls me to him. When he came to Rivendell, I knew from the moment I saw him and heard his voice that I would never want another. Just the loss of his arms around me at night is enough to kill me," she whispered tears filling her eyes.

"Look at what he has given you, Thorin is with you as we speak," she smiled touching Kale's belly.

Kale laughed with tears in her eyes, "You're right, we have made a miracle. He will be so happy when he finds out; he wanted a baby so much. Everything will be perfect. As much as I wish he was here now, I could not hurt him by making it harder on him. He carries such a burden on his shoulders and the weight of the world in his heart. I admire him so, and pray he comes back to us soon. Without the baby, I don't think I could hold on much longer," she whispered as her voice broke and she put a shaky hand over her mouth.

Arwen held Kale in her arms trying to comfort her until Brakin came and picked her up, carrying her back to bed. Arwen sighed, hopeful that they would be reunited soon and hopeful of a love of her own king one day.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 ~ Promises to Keep

Hours and time seemed to pass by slowly as Thorin waited, waited to be released, waited for Bilbo, waited to be back in her arms. Thorin looked up suddenly and saw an elf standing by his cell. He had a sweet spirited face and had kneeled down, trying to get a better look at Thorin through the bars. He shook his head and then stood again.

"I came to see the face of the one who has stolen my heart," Legolas said smiling.

Thorin did not answer but slowly stood to face him in the light. He was as handsome as elves come and young, like her. His nature seemed peaceful, unlike his father's, his face pleasant, but knew he was lethal as the most skilled of his kin.

"I was headed to see her after hearing she was so sick and then my father told me the news of you. I will honestly admit I was quite shocked," he added. "Yet somehow I knew Kale was always out of reach. But I had always promised to follow with my hand outstretched."

"She's made no mention of you," Thorin growled not caring if he was being friendly or not.

"Please do not hurt my pride," Legolas said putting his hand over his heart. "It has already been destroyed enough for one day."

"So what now, come to add to my misery?" Thorin said returning to his seat.

"No," he laughed. "Not at all! If Kale finds out I had part in helping my father keep you prisoner here she will never forgive me. Everything has changed now knowing who you are. She has already dismissed Rafe from her life since his betrayal to you at the Misty Mountains and I could not live knowing she has done the same to me. I am truly happy, if she is."

"What did you say?" Thorin said standing again and walking to the bars.

"Did you not know? Rafe is the one that alerted the goblins to your coming which almost cost you your life. When Kale heard this, she banished him from her and has had nothing to do with him since. He's going crazy with such a loss. He knows nothing except her."

Thorin hung his head low thinking of the position Rafe had put them all in.

"You must promise me you will be good to her." Legolas said softly interrupting Thorin's thoughts of Rafe.

Thorin owed him nothing but would never allow him to think he would do nothing but hold her dear to his heart.

"She is my life," Thorin spoke proudly. "I have never met someone with such gentle grace or pure of heart. Why she chose me, I will never know," he whispered slowly shaking his head sadly. "She caught me so off guard, awakening my soul and planting a fire in my heart. I have not been the same since. She has made me new and alive and I will spend the rest of my life making up this lost time from her. I swear it! She has always believed in me. I wanted her with me every step for the rest of my life but I could not bring her with me to protect her. Now that I have found out she has been sick I cannot live with myself. I have to get out Legolas, now!"

"No one blames you Thorin. She does not blame you. I think she made an honorable choice and her heart obviously played the larger role in all of this. You won and I will accept that even though it is crushing." He looked down and then sighed. "Both of our futures are going to be different now but we have to stay strong and I have to get you out of here for her sake. She needs you now Thorin, more than ever."

Thorin looked up thankful.

"My father is old and covets gold. He is firm with his opinions and often does not listen to reason, but he will listen to me. We will get you to her."

"Thank you, Legolas." Thorin unwillingly whispered. He had been in debt to elves all to often, but could only hope that he would be true to his word.

Kale walked slowly down the hall until she reached Thorin's room. The hall was empty and whispered of the loneliness that Thorin and the others had left behind. Rivendell was once full of proud noble elves that filled these rooms. One by one and family by family, they slowly began to disappear, as did her Thorin. Her grief was slowly killing her but she held onto his promise and for the future of their baby.

She pushed the door open and slowly walked in, shutting it behind her. Her father had left for a moment to make her some fresh soup and she took the opportunity to slip away. She knew Rafe wouldn't be too far behind.

Tears filled her eyes as she saw their bed. She would never forget their first night together. They were finally able to sleep together and hold each other without being disturbed. She did not want to fall asleep but her body was not use to giving so much, and she dozed often in his arms. The best sleep she ever received. He was so warm and strong, and she craved his scent and touch. She had made her home in his arms and missed it so. She shivered as the wind softly blew through the curtains bringing her thoughts back to reality. She wanted to crawl into their bed and bury herself in the covers hoping his scent still lingered, but she knew she had to get back.

As she turned, something under the side of the bed caught her eye. She walked quickly over to retrieve it. The floor was covered with leaves that had blew through the windows and made their home on the floor. Laying in the middle of them was a note and on the front it read, "My Kale."

Her heart stopped and a lump filled her throat as she moved her finger across the writing. She slowly opened it and could barely see because of the tears that filled her eyes.

My Dearest Wife,  
You are sleeping beside me right now and I cannot rest afraid I will miss a moment with you. Afraid, I will miss hearing you whisper my name or see your eyes open to find you waking by my side. Afraid, Kale I am so afraid. Scared that something will happen and I cannot get back to you, but I promised you before, I will never stop fighting to be with you again. You are the best and most precious thing that I have ever had in my life. You baby, are my life. I cannot imagine the pain whenever we part, but I promise you now and I promise you forever that my constant love is with you, inside of you, holding you and thinking of you always. I pray for the day you are in my arms again.

Last night, was our first night together as husband and wife and I cannot contain the joy I feel thinking of those moments together. I pray we get them back soon and we spend forever making up for lost time. I will hold onto to those moments and cherish each memory of your touch, your kiss, your scent, and your love until I am with you again.  
I pray that our family grows soon. I hope I'm able to give you the babies you asked me for. I have dreamed of a little one, as I dreamed of you. I can only imagine how great a mother you will be. You have the most giving and loving heart, God knows I don't deserve you, but how I love you so! God, I love you Kale! I love you fiercely, my wife, my heart, and I pray that by the time you find this, I am already home, in your arms. I will not stop fighting for our home, for you, for us! This is a once in a lifetime love and no matter what challenges might have carried us apart, we will always find a way back to each other.

Please do not cry for me but smile knowing we are closer to being together again. Smile, at the future we will share. Smile, at the moments we have already had. Smile, because our babies will soon be in our arms and we will never be parted again. Smile, because you have all my love. I am, and will always be, yours completely. I have to go, you are stirring and I cannot wait to embrace you again and be consumed by your love, the love I would die for.  
Your Husband, Your Thorin  
*You're in my heart Kale, you are my heart.

Her hands shook as tears dripped on the paper. She covered her mouth with her hand in awe of how close he seemed. She felt his love pouring from the words and she held it to her heart, and smiled.

Bilbo had made his way to the Elves' wine cellars and figured out he could use the barrels they sent down river, for more wine, to hide the dwarves in. Getting them out and to the barrels was a problem. Luck was on his side as he eventually found two elves passed out, obviously from the wine, and he slid the keys from the female's pocket.

He had come to know her from the shadows. Her name was Tauriel, captain of the guards, fierce and strong, but Bilbo saw the loneliness and longing of something more when she was alone, or thought she was alone. He thought luck was finally with him one day as Tauriel had stormed from Thranduil's chambers furious. She had overheard the conversation of Kale and was on a mission to release the dwarves to make Thranduil angry and pay him back for his coldness. She didn't care what kind of consequences lie before her, she was numb to caring anymore. By the time she reached Thorin's cell, she had changed her mind and Bilbo was left to find another way. He sensed that she loved Thranduil but she would never be enough in his eyes and have his love in return.

Bilbo lingered for a second longer staring into her sleeping face, feeling pity for her. She was a prisoner here as well. He did not want to get her in trouble but Kale's promise was more important. He turned quickly running toward the dwarves, and did not look back.

Bilbo somehow managed to get them all out as they quietly followed him to the last cell, Thorin. Thorin could not believe it as he hugged Bilbo and knew Kale was right. Bilbo smiled feeling important but knew the task was not yet done. They ran swiftly through the vast caverns down into the wine cellar. The two sleeping elves were still there as they slipped by. Bilbo tucked them one by one into the barrels. The elves came later and pushed the barrels into the river. Bilbo jumped in after them and they floated swiftly downstream.

Bilbo breathed in a sigh of relief as the river took them further and further away from the elves. The dwarves soon popped their tops off the barrels to get fresh air. They held on tight, as they prepared for the rough waters ahead. The water was cold and soon they were all soaked and near freezing. They floated for what seemed like forever until they finally saw the Lake Town. Long wooden planks stretched out into the river, as it curved, catching the barrels and guiding them into the docking area. It was dark and no man was in sight. Bilbo helped them out and walked ahead with his ring to make sure no danger was near. It was passed midnight and freezing. They were cold and needed a fire. Thorin had already made up his mind he was turning back even if the Lonely Mountain was closer than ever.

"The Lake Town," Bawlin whispered. "We are at the Lonely Mountain's footstep."

"I can't believe, we're almost there," Fili chimed in.

"I have to go back," Thorin interrupted desperation and loss in his voice.

"What? We can't turn back now," Kili unwillingly added.

No one would have ever disagreed with Thorin but coming so far and being hurt, battered, near drowned, and tired, it seemed Thorin had gone mad in Thranduil's cell. Everyone was in an uproar expressing their dislike with his plans not knowing what was really wrong.

"Kale," he whispered looking into the night as everyone stopped arguing and listened.

"Thranduil said she was deathly sick. I have a wife now and she comes first over any mission of madness. I have abandoned her and she needs me, I have been such a fool."

No one could argue that Kale needed him even if it cost them their home. They all had fell in love with her in some way or another, and their sadness for her took over willing them to let go and do what was right. Their King was selfless always putting his people first over himself. Life had dealt him a lonesome hand and he was now asking for something back. They would support him whichever way he went.

Bilbo had walked up just in time to overhear and slipped off his ring. "She's ok Thorin!"  
Everyone looked his way as he continued. "I heard them talking about her. She's not sick!"

"What?" Thorin roared with anger that Thranduil would stoop to such lies to hurt him for the release of his gold.

"She was," Bilbo clarified. "Very sick actually, but she is better now. They had sent for Lady Galadriel to help her."

Thorin felt as if he could finally breathe for a moment. But knowing she had been so ill crushed him and he knew hearing this news had still changed nothing. He needed to be with her.

"No matter, I am going back!"

No one spoke as the decision was final. Bilbo did not want to stand in Thorin's wrath but knew he made a promise.

He swallowed the thump in his throat before speaking. "You have to keep on Thorin, for Kale," Bilbo whispered weakly. "I promised her I would see you to the end of this. To get you back your home, her home, and then get you back to her. I have come this far and that's what I'm going to do! I'm not going to let her down."

Everyone smiled at the boldness Bilbo seemed to have found and Thorin sighed.

"If I didn't think she was ok I would never stand in your way. Not that I could," he added. "No one has wanted to turn around as many times as I have. But I made a promise to her Thorin and to you and I am going to follow through on my word with or without you. Here, maybe this will help you decide."

Bilbo reached into his pocket and then held out his hand and there was Kale's necklace glowing in moonlight. Thorin looked at him astonished and almost speechless, "How?" is all he could manage to say.

"Hey, I'm a burglar," Bilbo said proudly shrugging his shoulders as if it was something he had done every day of his life. "And that was yours from her and they took it from you. It was never intended on being theirs, she gave that to you, so you better put it back on and let's get on with this. I miss my books, my house, food, clean clothes, well you get the point."

Bilbo turned and headed toward the Lake Town and everyone started to follow patting Thorin on the back as they walked by.

With shaky hands, Thorin put on Kale's necklace, determined to carry on and get back to his love as fast as his feet would carry him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 ~ Trapped

Rafe seized the chance to slip into Kale's room after Brakin was called away by Elrond. He knew he would not be long and took the opportunity to set things right. She was better now and perhaps would give him just one chance to hear his apology and embrace him again.

He walked silently through the room, not finding her until he saw the wind blowing through the silk curtains. He could hear her talking to Gwaihir and he waited until he flew away before disturbing her. He walked to the balcony and saw her quietly sitting in the sun, wind blowing in her hair as she watched Gwaihir fly away. He knew Gwaihir was checking on her, like he did every day, waiting to take her back. He breathed in deeply and then kneeled beside her praying that she would listen.

"Kale," he whispered and she closed her eyes. "Kale, please forgive me," she did not speak.

"When Thorin came," she began to shake at the sound of his name and he took a moment before he continued.

"Kale, I was hurt. I was blind and yet, I have no excuse. I just came to beg for your forgiveness, please. I miss you, I miss us. I knew he was going to take you from me." She still said nothing, but a tear fell from her eyes.

"My plans for us just seemed so, so different," he sighed. "I never thought you would be taken from my side," he hung his head down with a loss for words and then Rafe smiled, remembering a distant memory. "Do you remember when we were little and you wanted to bring that little grey fox home? Dad had already told you no more, and how he did that I will never know. It was the meanest little thing, biting me and clawing my skin, but it's what you wanted and I knew then I would do anything you asked. I would do anything for you no matter the consequence, even if it hurt me. I just, I just never thought that what you wanted wouldn't include me." She looked up sadly, more tears falling from her eyes. It wounded him.

"I know Thorin's what you want Kale, it's just not what I wanted, for us. He was like that little fox in some ways. Not good for you, you didn't need him, but it's what you wanted and for once, just once, I didn't give in."

He wiped her tears from her eyes, and although the pain was clear, he saw hope.

"I did not plan on this either," she whispered. "It was a bond Rafe, and I was powerless over it."

"You say you are bonded to him," he choked. "Well, I am bonded to you. You're mine Kale!"

She stood then pulling from his grasp, and he knew he was losing her again. She walked to the rail and wiped the tears from her eyes. He bowed his head in shame and then finally grew the nerve to follow.

"If I thought that he was good enough for you, then I would have never intruded."

"Intruded?" she hissed. "You mean almost killed!"

"Kale, please!"

"No Rafe, he is everything to me and the father of my baby."

"I can be the father," he whispered.

"Rafe," she said tenderly. "He's coming back for me."

"Who are you trying to convince Kale? What if he doesn't? What if he leaves you here? What then? Will you finally have me? His greed will be the end of him!"

He hadn't realized that he had grabbed her arms so tightly, and she looked at him in horror. Thorin was nothing to him but everything to her and he knew she would never listen. Tears fell from her eyes as he hung his head and slowly let go of her arms.

"I'm sorry," he whispered broken.

She shoved passed him and grabbed her bag from the bed.

"Kale, no wait please," he begged. She ran past Brakin, who caught Rafe, demanding to know what he had done.

She ran quickly down the stairs and made her way to the highest cliff calling out for Gwaihir. She could sense that he was near but Landroval was closer. She remembered Gwaihir saying he was going to travel further north to hunt since food seemed scarce around Rivendell.

It did not take Landroval long before he swooped in and swiftly lifted her into the air. They flew quietly in the direction of the Carrock knowing Gwaihir would soon join them. She would give Rafe time before she returned. He was still angry and it was unleashing a side of him she had never witnessed. Time and acceptance was the only thing that would heal them and then a thought hit her. What if Thorin didn't come back? She shook her head clearing the thought.

"He will come back," she whispered to herself. "He has to."

Thorin sat in a cold hall inside the mountain. He did not know if it was light or dark. He did not know how many days had gone by. Everything was pitch black and he was eaten up with anxiety. Thoughts of Kale weighed heavily on him. Days earlier they had made friends among the people of the Lake Town. He was finally at the door of hope and nothing was going to stand in his way.

It was a crisp, cool morning when they walked up to the Lake Town's gate. Their clothes were still damp, tattered, and dirty. Thorin somehow found his strength announcing to the gate's guards that he was the King Under the Mountain and wanted to see their master. The Master and the townspeople greatly accepted their stories hoping this was the day that their prophecies would come true. The townspeople were forever hoping that a savior would rid them of the dragon that lurked within the mountain. Every day Thorin stayed was one more he was away from Kale so they packed up their provisions and headed quickly to the Lonely Mountain.

When they had arrived at the mountain's base, Thorin's heart sank as he saw the beautiful forest that he had promised Kale, barren and burned. He swallowed hard not revealing his despair and hung his head promising himself he would give his gold to the elves to help him restore it for her.

Soon they had found the door, or what they thought was the door, and rested on its step. When the light finally shown on the key hole after the lurch knocked at the end of Durin's Day, they unlocked it and finally walked in. Bilbo had made several trips inside using his ring, but Smaug was smart and clever. Smaug knew Bilbo was trying to steal his hoard and grew furious at being unable to see him. At the sight of a missing goblet that Bilbo had taken back to the dwarves, the dragon's fiery anger was unleashed. The dragon scorched Bilbo as he ran. Smaug bolted from his precious jewels and out of the main gate torching the mountain's side with his fiery flame. They rushed inside and with a lick of flame the door was permanently closed behind them leaving them in a dark grave with a dragon that waited for them on the other end. Little did they know, Smaug was now also taking his vengeance out on the townspeople in the Lake town. Smaug knew the townspeople had aided the thieves with provisions to steal his gold.

The ride back to the Carrock weighed on Kale's nerves. She began to shake and she started to wonder if she was going to be able to keep it together.

Landroval sensed her pain and tried to talk to her.

"We will be there soon Kale," he coaxed looking at Meneldor worried.

She was caught off guard when a loud boom suddenly hissed through the air and horrified her as she saw a large net spinning rapidly toward Meneldor. The net wrapped itself around Meneldor and sent him plunging to the ground.

"Meneldor!" Kale screamed.

"Hang on Kale," Landroval yelled as he dove down swiftly grabbing the net with his claws saving Meneldor just seconds before hitting the rocky ground.

He was pulling him back into the air when suddenly another loud boom sent another net spinning madly in their direction flinging around Landroval and wrapping Kale tightly to him as they fell to the earth beneath them.

Thorin did not know he would feel her impact as he lay in the dark tunnel of the passage way. He was asleep and woke suddenly out of breath yelling Kale's name. Balin grabbed him at his side reminding him where they were and to be quiet.

"Kale," he whispered out of breath. He had dozed and awoke to the sound of her screaming his name. "Something's happened, something's wrong! ," Thorin gasped.

"It was a dream Thorin. Kale is ok and better yet not in the care of eagles but her family. I feel better knowing she's there."

"She fell Balin. I saw her fall." Thorin got up and pushed on the door with all his strength. I've got to get out of here. He knew that it was useless but he tried anyway pushing, yelling, and hitting the door until Bawlin and Fili restrained him.

"You're going to be the death of us Thorin. Do you want to die here in this dark passageway never to be heard from again," Bawlin growled whispering into the dark.

"Think of Kale," Fili said softly.

Thorin pulled loose of their grasp and grabbed his things. "Better to die in there with Smaug than sit in here and rot."

Everyone looked at each other and agreed. They picked up their bags and quietly followed behind Thorin into the unknown that awaited them.

Kale was in a daze as she shook her head trying to figure out what just happened. She pressed her hand to her belly praying that the baby was ok. The net was pressed tightly around her back threatening to cut into her skin. Her eyes were blurry and she did not know where they were but she could still hear the quiet movement of Landroval breathing.

"Kale," he choked.

"I'm ok Landroval, I'm ok."

She heard a loud noise in the distance and saw many orcs running to them and she panicked calling out to Gwaihir not knowing how far away he was or what danger would await him.

"I'm coming Kale," he yelled but she could barely hear him in her mind. "Try to get under my wing Kale." Landroval yelled. "Protect yourself and the baby."

"I can hardly move," she cried.

The orcs were upon them quickly and had large spears pointed at them ready to plunge into the prizes that lay before them until one called out to the others. He had seen Kale and they knew they had found a much bigger prize.

Kale remembered Arwen's mother being held captive many years ago by the goblins and even after Elrond had healed her she was never the same and left for the undying lands. The shadow was always left to linger and Kale grew scared that that was going to be her fate.

She could barely understand most of what they were saying but she did make out the words: elf, food, dungeon, and glider. They did not know exactly what to make of her being so small, but they knew they had caught something special.

They had decided to kill the birds first and then take Kale for themselves until a roar came from the woods that shook the trees. The orcs cringed as they realized what the loud noise was and they started to scramble and retreat. A monstrous large black bear came barreling out of the forest knocking away the orcs closest to Kale and then ran after the others ripping them apart. It frightened her wondering if this was not a worse fate than the orcs. The ropes scraped her back as she was finally able to slide down and crawl under Landroval's wing. She hid shaking at what awaited them.

"Thorin," she cried, wrapping her arms around herself.

She did not see Gwaihir swoop in and help Beorn destroy the remaining orcs that had not escaped to safety. Beorn quickly transformed back into his man shape and was soon there again to help cut them free.

"Kale!" Gwaihir yelled to Beorn thankful he had a knife.

Landroval was bruised but lifted his wing to reveal a small shaking Kale and Beorn knew exactly who she was.

"Kale," he said softly. "I'm Beorn." She hid her face against Landroval and had wrapped herself in a ball. He did not know how to coax her gently from being so frightened until he thought of Thorin. "I am friends with your husband, Thorin."

She looked up then tears staining her dust covered face and he gently reached down and picked her up.

"Careful Beorn, she is with child," Gwaihir said walking to their side.

"Kale, are you ok?,"

"No," she whimpered crying into Beorn's chest.

They all hung their heads not knowing what to do. Beorn sat with Kale on a broken log that had fallen from the battle. He did not know what to say. Should he hold her or sit her down? Speak or not talk? His animals were the only thing he really knew but he felt alive in her presence and wished he could comfort her somehow. He told her of the day he met Thorin and how he thought he was unsocial and not as friendly as the others. He kept to himself and would barely eat. Beorn did notice that Thorin liked his honey and even sent him a jar that Beorn hid in his bag for his journey. She seemed to relax, wide eyed, listening intently to his story and he was hopeful as he continued.

"He did not laugh with the others and often would sit alone. I did not realize what he had lost. What he was carrying on his shoulders and what he was leaving behind. Gandalf told me about his love and how he was falling apart little by little. He carried a broken heart that somehow was still beating and he seemed like a ghost, lost in this world without light to guide his way."

"I am so lost without him Beorn," she whispered hanging her head as the tears began to fall again. "I am so lost."

He held her there for a while as she sobbed before he continued.

"After hearing their stories and realizing the price he had to pay for such a quest. I have never admired anyone more, a true king! I knew there was not much I could do to help but I provided them with my ponies and provisions and warned them about the dangers through Mirkwood. I traveled to the Carrock soon after to let you know he was all right and to offer protection for you just to help him in some way."

She looked up grateful lips quivering.

"Thank you, Beorn," she smiled sweetly. "For helping him and for saving us this day."

He smiled knowing that he got her talking. "When I reached the Carrock, I could not find anyone so I traveled west to see if you had gone back to Rivendell."

"I had visited my father and brother, and then fell ill, but I am better now."

"And the baby?" he whispered.

"Everything's going to be ok," she smiled softly.

"Does he know?"

She looked up at him sadly, "No," she whispered. "I had a chance to tell him, but I grew scared. Something stopped me. He was already so down and broken. I knew he would feel like he let me down by leaving. I was scared he would fear he had abandoned us both. Scared he would turn around and the loss of his kingdom would remain in his heart forever. I couldn't let him carry that burden, he has already had it upon him for so long. I need his head clear to get through this and back in my arms. When I see him again, it is the first thing I want to tell him. I need him fighting, fighting to return to us."

"After meeting him, I know in my heart nothing will stand in his way, Kale."

She looked up hopeful and smiled. Dusk was falling and the hillside would soon be swamped with orcs. He stood and put her on Gwaihir's back and promised they would meet again soon.

"Thank you for your help Beorn. I have met a new friend this day. I don't know how I will ever repay you for such a heroic deed."

He smiled shyly kissing her hand. I am forever at the service of the Queen of Erebor and then Gwaihir took her away and back to their home.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 ~ Friend or Foe

Thorin and the others quietly crept into the main hall one loud noise or bump could cause them to all be turned to ash. Thorin knew his way around even after all these years. It felt so good to stand in the great halls again but it did not seem like the home he had so long dreamed of. It was cold and broken, without light or comfort of life.

Everything was dark and silent. They decided to burn a light. The gold was still there, but there was no sign of Smaug. There was a collective sigh of relief, but they knew he would soon return. Thorin took the opportunity to wade through the horde to look for the Arkenstone while everyone else was happy to be in the light of gold and gems. They adorned themselves and filled their pockets just in case Smaug soon returned and they had to retreat. The group knew their scent would linger, and he would try and find them.

Hours seemed to linger on and they decided to wander cautiously further until they reached the main gate. The plan was risky, and they could not understand what would keep Smaug away this long. Being parted from gold too long was not something a dragon would do. When they reached the broken stairs that led to the top, they looked out at the valley below. Each of the men closed their eyes feeling the light on their faces and breathing in the freezing cold fresh air that they had so long been deprived of. The sun was setting but its light still spilled on the valley that they once called home. They knew Smaug must be setting up a trap until ravens flew in from a distance. Thorin whistled to them and they eagerly flew his way. The ravens were servants of the Durin's long ago, always willing to carry messages for the tiniest pieces of gold and be praised by their masters.

"Where is the dragon?" Thorin asked and their voices all chimed together causing chaos and he could not understand them. An old raven with a missing eye soon lit on the side of the gate. He flopped over to Thorin telling him the dragon was dead. He had been killed by Bard, the bowman, after attacking the Lake Town.

Everyone was speechless. Some cheered, some cried, some still could not believe the rantings of an old raven, and Thorin sat down on a piece of crumbled rock unable to stand letting such news take him. Was it over? Was it finally over and Erebor was his?

"Kale," he whispered. "Kale!" He jumped up rushing back to the bird.

"I have bags of gold for you and all your kin if you will please fly swiftly to my love.  
She is at the Carrock or Rivendell, I'm not sure."

"I am old," the raven croaked but for gold I will be as fast as lightening.

"We do not know if what he says is true," Balin cautioned, grabbing Thorin's shoulder. "What if the dragon is still alive? You cannot send for Kale if there is a small chance he could still be lurking in the shadows."

"I saw him with my own eyes fall into the lake after he was destroying the Lake Town," squawked the old raven. "If he didn't die from wounds he is drowned, for a dragon hates water."

That was all the information Thorin needed to know. "Go swiftly," he commanded. "I need her here with me now! Send the rest of your kin to my cousin Dain in the Iron Mountains. Tell him Thorin has reclaimed Erebor, the dragon is dead, and I need him at my side as well."

Night had fallen upon the Carrock. A hooded elf carrying a long bow moved stealthy through the night. He had reached the clearing, which enclosed the Carrock, in record time. He knew if he did not wander cautiously that the eagles on watch could have him in their grasp before he could blink.

He quickly made his way up its steep side and climbed cautiously to the top. As soon as he cleared the edge two eagles sat perched waiting for him. Their eyes missed nothing. He told them he was Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood and the reason for his travels but it was not until Gwaihir approved before he was allowed to see Kale. Gwaihir was reluctant but knew the news of Thorin would maybe ease her pain. Gwaihir told him about their misfortunate day and how she was bruised and sore. Legolas was horrified and rushed to her immediately.

He ran down the hall and softly opened the door in case she was asleep. The back of her dress was opened to him as she lay on her side. He could see the whelps from the net that had wrapped tightly around her. He did not wake her as he walked around the bed. He could barely swallow at the sight of her, the one that was going to be his love. Her bruised and battered condition made him weak and he closed his eyes and tightened his jaw wishing he could slaughter anyone that would hurt her.

He sat his bag down softly and pulled up a chair by her bed being sure not to wake her. He could sit here forever, he thought, and watch her sleep. He admired Thorin but Legolas knew he would never have let her leave his side, if she had chosen to be his. He wanted to reach out and just touch her like he use to do, just to feel the warmth and love that radiated from within her, but she was not his anymore and the thought broke him.

"Legolas," Kale whispered barely able to lift her head.

"Yes, my love," he smiled wiping away a tear that had almost gave away his pain.

"What? Where?" She whispered trying to sit up and then cried in pain.

"Lay down, I am here darling." He knelt down by her bed grabbing her hand and kissed it softly. "I knew you were here and I just wanted to check on you."

"How did you know?" she whispered confused, her voice tired and hoarse.

He waited a moment before answering not sure if he could continue and then whispered his name, "Thorin."

She sucked in her breath unable to breathe searching his eyes for answers as he continued.

"Don't hate me please? I did not know?"

"What?" she whispered. "What is it?"

"My father captured him some time ago. He has been imprisoned by him for weeks."

She looked horrified as he continued.

"He did not know who he was and Thorin being Thorin did not help matters by refusing to speak or letting him know the business that called them through Mirkwood."

She shook her head trying to take all of it in. "Is he there now? We must go to him and talk to your father."

"He is free now or escaped I should say."

She tried to sit up and he helped her and then she curled herself around her knees.

"When did you decide he was the one," Legolas whispered stopping her thoughts completely.

She looked at him hopeless and words would not come. She laid her chin on her knees and stared deep in his eyes. She loved Legolas, always had, and knew it hurt him to have heard all this not coming from her. He lived so far away or she would have spoken with him first. She had already been through so much with Rafe over this. Why did she feel like she had let everyone down? Legolas had such a sweet spirit and would hurt to make her happy.

"Legolas," she whimpered tears filling her eyes. "Words can never explain what I feel for him, what I feel for you, but I was left with no choice." She breathed in an uneven breath before she continued. "I always secretly thought you were the one. I loved our time together and I always knew Rafe was jealous. He knew what we had between us was special and he was always there in the middle keeping watch. I know now why. When Thorin came," she choked at the sound of his name. "He carried a pull that bound me to him no matter what the consequence. In some ways I wish we would have waited until his quest was over, but when I stop and think, I would have never traded those days together for anything." She eyed him seeing if that was too much and then continued. "I loved you Legolas, I love you now, and always will, but Thorin stole my heart completely and I knew I would never get it back." Tears fell from her eyes and she knew she wounded him deeply with such a revelation.

It was crushing to hear but she was trying to be honest and let him go where he could move on. She had chosen and left him behind and he thought he would suffocate. He held his hand over his mouth and stood walking to the window. If she was not sitting there on the bed he would have lost it completely.

"He does not know about the baby," he whispered after some time with his head down and tears in his eyes. "We thought it needed to be your place to tell him. We received news not too long after you had been sick. I can say I will forever be scarred from that day," he sighed. "I tried to talk to my father but when he finally decided he was wrong; Thorin and the others were long gone."

"Thank you, Legolas."

The sound of his name coming from her lips warmed his heart and he let out an uneven breath. It was a while before he came back to the bed and sat beside her. He held her hand in his, savoring the warmth and love within it. She put her other hand over his and they moved on talking of past memories that held more value than anything to him now.

They eventually started laughing and the world seemed right in that moment. He knew this was it for them and he basked in her smile and cherished every whisper and laugh. He tried to memorize every detail of her and lock it away in his memory. As she talked he wondered why he had given her so long. Why had he not came to her sooner taking her from Rivendell, but then he already knew, she was not meant for him, she was Thorin's. Fate had paved their way and blocked him cold.

"Legolas?" she whispered after he became quiet.

He smiled sadly and kissed her hand and then slowly stood from the bed.

"Are you leaving?" she asked with panic in her voice.

"I'm going to go get you some healing herbs and crushed roots for your back. Lie down and I will be back soon."

She obeyed and he helped her lay back softly and then he kissed her forehead and shut the door quietly.

Legolas stood in the hall frozen. He was a fierce skilled warrior. He had been trained in all areas of fighting, strength, and skill. Few would ever approach him and present a challenge. A prince that could have anything his heart desired except the one thing he wanted and with all his strengths and abilities, he felt stripped, exposed, and weak. He was helpless. He wanted to scream, he wanted to laugh, and he wanted to cry. He wanted to be Thorin's greatest enemy. Inside his mind was chaos, stripping him down to nothing and then his mind came back to Kale. He needed to get back quickly because every moment away from her would be one he would sadly regret when she was gone. Every second was precious and he rushed to get back.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 ~ Reflections of the Past

Thorin smiled and knew there was much to be done before she arrived. He knew the swiftness of the eagles would not take them long and he wanted everything to be perfect. He pushed everyone around in a giddy mood. They were happy to finally be home, but it was even better to see their uncle, friend, and King getting what he had so long searched for. The dragon was slain and the kingdom taken back. Everything for once seemed to be going right. After he had them prepare his chambers, he soon retreated in his thoughts of the Arkenstone.

Bilbo was anxious as he stood by knowing he possessed what Thorin desperately searched for. He had found the Arkenstone when they first arrived and something made him not turn it over to Thorin. Its faucets shined in the dark like liquid glass sparkling brighter than water reflecting a moonlit night, a piece of sun fire captured in crystal and diamonds that cast rainbows from within its jewel form. Even the moon envied its glory. He knew without a doubt if Thorin knew he carried it, he would be in far worse shape than being inside these walls with Smaug himself and he grew scared that he would be found out. The Arkenstone was stronger than his will and he kept it inside his pocket with his ring.

"I have something for you," Thorin said, making Bilbo jump from his thoughts. He walked over to him from the mounds of treasure with a glittery metal shirt that shined like the sun from within.

"Mithril," Thorin whispered. "Almost weightless and very flexible, but stronger than steel, made by my kinsmen in Moria, it will protect you in any battle which I pray you will never have to face.

Thorin looked at it like he would Kale, admiring its glow and beauty, then he held it up and handed it to Bilbo. "I want you to have it."

"No, no thank you," Bilbo stuttered. "I cannot accept it. It is obviously a family heirloom."

"And you are now part of our family." Bilbo looked up and everyone was shaking their heads as Thorin continued. "You have helped save us all, Bilbo Baggins. I will admit that I wasn't one of your supporters. You were a burden to me and now, I could not be more proud to call you my friend."

Bilbo swallowed the lump in his throat feeling guilty for taking another prize of Thorin's. He reluctantly let him slip it on over him and then Thorin gave him a gold helmet to adorn it.

"There," Thorin smiled. "You are a true warrior and friend."

"Please," Bilbo whispered removing the helmet. "I have done nothing."

"Yet everything," Thorin laughed. "Kale was right," he smiled tenderly putting his hands on Bilbo's shoulders. "I could not have done this without you by my side."

Bilbo sighed as Thorin drug him to the piles of treasure that grew around them. "Here come, choose whatever else you like except the Arkenstone of course. Part of all of this is yours anyway you know," he smiled lifting his hand to all that lay before them. "I have chosen some special pieces that were my mother's, for Kale."

Bilbo sighed and hung his head. What was he going to do? What should he do?

Legolas had fed Kale some soup he had brought in his pack and then soaked strips of cloth in the ointments. She lay on her side with the soaked wraps draped across her and she already felt better. Her belly was full and the cool compresses were magic as she slowly closed her eyes to rest.

"Rest, Kale," he whispered and lie beside her as she started to fall asleep.

"Legolas, thank you for being here," she whispered softly.

"Of course, I'll always be here if you ever need to call upon me." he smiled brushing her cheek.

He could not rest that night as he watched her sleep. He wondered if there was anything he could do to change her mind and his raced on with the hope that there was, until he heard her whisper Thorin's name and he gasped. It was a slow killing wound that somehow gave him peace knowing that he should pursue no farther. He smiled sadly holding her hand knowing this would be their last night together. He had lost her and part of him would die releasing her. He prayed that she would always be safe and happy. He prayed for the future of her baby and he prayed that Thorin would always cherish the greatest treasure he possessed.

The next morning Kale walked Legolas to the gate and bid him farewell. He had left his father with plans of madness to head to Erebor and he knew he must accompany him. He held her close breathing in her scent that made him weak and kissed her hand as he released her.

"I love you Kale and I would have loved for you to have been mine. I would have spent the rest of my life trying to make you happy."

"I know," she whispered looking down unable to look in his eyes.

"But I'm so glad you're happy," he added pulling her chin up with his finger so she would look him in the eyes.

She smiled sadly and then hugged him tightly to her kissing his cheek as she finally let go. "You have always been so dear to me. I wish you nothing less than a life full of love and happiness as well."

The separation from her wounded him as he turned to leave. He knew life would lead him on a different path he could never carry out with her by his side. He already missed the future they were supposed to share, but he was needed for a much different journey ahead and he reluctantly accepted knowing it lingered ahead of him.

Kale stood on the cliff for some time watching Legolas before he disappeared into the trees beneath her. He had waved and put his hand over his heart and then his lips looking up toward her and she felt the stab of guilt as she returned the favor. Hand over heart and then lips back to him. It was something they had always done when they parted but this last time felt final and she could hardly bear it. She peered toward The Lonely Mountain feeling the absence and loss of her loved one and it took her breath. Too much time had passed and her heart was heavy. Thoughts of Thorin being captured consumed her and she hoped that the rest of his journey would soon be over. She had never questioned about the dragon in the end because it held her worse fear. Legolas had helped keep her thoughts at bay and now they ran wild taking her places she did not wish to think of.

Gwaihir had soon joined her but did not speak as he let her rest in the morning sunlight. She closed her eyes absorbing its warmth and held her belly hoping the baby could feel it too.

After some time Gwaihir cleared his voice and spoke. "Kale," he whispered.

"Yes, Gwaihir," she smiled with her eyes still closed.

"I never told you that Aiden never made it to us that night."

"What?" she answered looking to him for answers.

"I heard your voice calling out for help. I thought it was a voice on the wind but soon felt it coming from within my soul. Aiden would have never made it to the Carrock in time to get us. It was you that called out, you that I heard. You were the one that saved them that day."

Kale looked out into the distance of Erebor pleased that her powers had guided her to help save him as she listened to him continue.

"I did not know who you were but when they sent for you, I knew you were the one. It has been many years since someone had talked to our souls. The gliders that was once a part of our family was the only known race that could do so."

She looked up wondering what he was thinking and he continued, "When Thorin asked us if we could look out for you, there was nothing more in this life I would have rather done. I swore my life for you because of a connection that would not release itself from me. Thorin was not happy until I swore I would die for you and then he was not happy because we wanted you."

Kale smiled at Thorin's boldness trying to picture the conversation.

"I know you are his but you will always have a home here."

She smiled softly but did not know how to answer. She wanted no other home but was proud of such loyal friends.

"There's also something else Kale." He took a deep breath before he spoke. "I think I knew your parents? In fact, I know I did."

Kale looked up at him frozen.

"They were gliders, animal whisperer would be another name. As Elrond had told you, the gliders were a small elven race stolen by the darkness and used for their powers. Small and fragile unable to protect themselves they found us and we watched over them and they became our family. They made the Carrock into beautiful rooms and glorious halls and we savored their company and presence. Their lives were short though and they began to die and one by one and piece by piece so did our hearts. We were alone again until your parents came looking for others like themselves. Bruised, battered, and tired, we took care of them and saw a new future. She was with child, carrying you."

A tear slid from her eye and she could not believe it.

"You look just like her but have your father's eyes," he whispered.

Kale closed them as the tears slide down her face.

"She was a healer too, very powerful. She soon bonded with Rasten and he became hers. They were inseparable."

More tears fell from her eyes and she could barely breathe. "What was her name?" she choked, holding her breath to hear it.

"Tareia"

"Tareia." Kale spoke the name listening to it come from her lips.

"Your father's name was Shale"

"Shale," She almost felt them in the air around her.

"They were taken from us long ago, along with Rasten. It brought back terrible memories with what just happened to you."

"What happened?"

Gwaihir stopped speaking, not ready to reveal something that could completely break her heart. She had been so ill and he was not prepared and grew scared.

"Gwaihir? Please tell me. I must know."

He tried hard to swallow the hard lump stuck in his throat and then released the words in pain. "Rasten was shot down with them on his back."

Her breath caught and she waited trying to keep the panic out of her eyes.

He continued cautiously. "We found Rasten and Shale not breathing and your mother was missing. We feared whatever shot them down had taken her. I felt she was near but she would not call out to us, protecting us from whatever lurked in the darkness. We searched and searched but had no sight underneath the mountains." He sensed Kale's despair. "I don't know how she escaped or if she just hid, never taken, but I do know that she saw Brakin in the woods that day and gave you a father after yours had been taken from you. She called out to us then, letting us know you were safe and to not look for her anymore. But we did anyway. We found her near death by a stream, the water turned red. The birth had damaged her body and she was whispering Shale's name not remembering what happened. We took them home and there she passed leaving our souls dying, despair ripping us apart. We had lost the last of our family. We had lost the will to live. Empty souls that would fill the air vowing to value the life we had remaining."

"Oh, Gwaihir," she whispered tears streaming endlessly down her face. She stood and hugged his chest and he lowered his head holding her there for a countless amount of time.  
"Kale, I do not know what all happened that day but I know that with all my heart she saw to it that you were safe and I believe she knew Brakin would watch over you until your own destiny found you."

"Yes," she whispered. "Yes, he did and I love him so. Thank you for telling me. I have always wondered, never knowing."

"I am so glad you're safe. When you called out to me, I relived that day. Cold chills sent fiery panic through my bones and I flew as hard as I could. When I saw Beorn, I have never been so relieved. I don't know if I am going to be able to be parted from you. I will have to know you are completely safe before I leave you in Erebor."

"Don't worry Gwaihir, Thorin will never let anything happen to me. In Erebor I will be home and safe."

She smiled finally looking up at him and his heart broke. How could he let her leave his sight?

A short time passed and they sat in silence. She did not ask any more questions and Gwaihir grew scared he had done the wrong thing by telling her. She already had so much on her mind. Would this help or wound her more? He was foolish and angry with himself for not thinking it through.

Suddenly something caught his eye in the distance. "What in the world?"

"What is it?" she said anxiously following his gaze. It was still a couple of minutes before Kale could finally see the ravens coming in their direction and she stood up quickly knowing why they had come.

They had flown swiftly, but got off track after drinking from a spring in Mirkwood for rest. They did not know how much time had passed while they slept, but they quickly relayed Thorin's message, keeping their promise.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 ~ The Lonely Mountain

The ride to The Lonely Mountain was filled with anxiety and hope. Kale could barely contain her excitement as she soared through the clouds on the back of her friend. She was surrounded by 10 great birds for protection and she laughed at the thought of not needing protection anymore. The world was new and amazing. She could already feel Thorin's warmth and taste his kiss. She imagined him standing at the great gate that entered Erebor, longing for her arrival. She smiled and laughed willing them to fly faster and faster and Gwaihir laughed in return at her excitement. As much as he did not want to see her go, he was overjoyed at her happiness.

"You may be queen of Erebor, Kale, but you will always have a home at the Carrock if you ever need us."

Kale lay her head down on his back and rubbed his long feathers. "I know Gwaihir and I am forever thankful for my friends. You are dear to me as life itself." She looked up then and saw the great lake that seemed to stretch out as far as she could see.

Gwaihir thought of her as a little child with so many questions. He had to describe and name everything that lay before them. The great lake, the lake town, and finally they reached the old broken and abandon ruins of Dale. Everything had changed to Gwaihir, they had not been in these parts since Smaug had claimed the lands. Kale's heart sank as they neared the bottom of the mountain. The forest was destroyed and nothing around it grew. Everything looked cold and barren.

Gwaihir, sent some scouts ahead to check out the area and make sure all was still well. When the scouts gave the word that everything seemed good they swooped down to the wall of the great gate of Erebor. It was smashed and broken with only a small passageway to enter. All was quiet, except a small trinkle of water flowing from the great wall itself and a raven perched in the distance. There was no Thorin waiting for her, no happy arrival. Sadness seemed to feel the air and the eagles were on edge at being so exposed on the ground.

"I don't like this." Gwaihir said.

"Maybe we're in the wrong place," Kale pleaded.

Just then Balin spotted them from above the ledge and waved down at them. His recognizable face made her want to cry. She hurriedly climbed down and ran to him.

"Balin, Balin," she cried running to his embrace "Where is Thorin?"

Before he could answer Fili and Kili were coming from the side of the mountain with a small deer over Fili shoulders. She yelled their names and ran to them hugging each one. Their smiles were answered prayers.

"Thank God you're here Kale. Thorin is becoming harder and harder to live with. I don't think we could've stood another minute without you."

"Where is he?" she pleaded.

"Come on, we'll take you to him."

Gwaihir promised they would stay until she got all settled in. They planned on staying a few days just to be with her a little longer.

"Thank you for everything Gwaihir," Kale smiled hugging his chest.

"I am not far away Kale." Gwaihir whispered unhappily taking in the scenery again and then flew off with the others to the side of the mountain to help prepare their eyries.

Anxiety sent butterflies through her stomach and up to her heart as she turned to follow Kili and Fili to her husband. She tried not to walk too fast but then decided she would just take off running. They followed her laughing and then helped her climb up the broken rocks to the opening of the inside gate.

Kili held her hand as she climbed through. As she stood and was brushing off her clothes, she saw him. She had to blink to make sure it was him standing in the darkness. She looked over at Kili and he smiled releasing her hand.

"Thorin?" she whispered.

"Yes, my Queen."

She ran to him then holding him close and kissing him over and over. He laughed and held her spinning around and around breathing in every scent of her. He could finally breathe for the first time in months.

"God, I have missed you so!" he choked holding her tight against him. "They told me you were sick and it about killed me knowing I wasn't there to take care of you."

"I was, but I'm fine now. Just a little weak, but other than that, fit as a fiddle."

"Are you sure? I was so scared," he whispered pulling her chin to him for another kiss.

"Yes, yes," she smiled tasting and savoring his kiss on her lips. She had missed his taste so much.

"I should've been there."

"You're here now and that's all that matters, I'm ok, I just needed you."

"I'm glad, I'm so glad, and I you my love. I've needed you every second since we left. " He looked deep in her eyes stroking her face and then kissed her again before he quickly pulled her toward the great halls.

"I have so much I want to show you," he urged. "I know there is a lot of work to be done but it will be as it was before."

She smiled at the thrill in his voice but wondered why he hadn't asked about the baby. She shrugged it off to just his excitement and knew he would ask her soon enough. She couldn't wait to surprise him and show him how much her belly had already grown. He told her of all his plans and where everything would be. They walked for some time through the vast halls, up endless stairs, and down crumbled streets. The wonderful works of the dwarfs still could be seen and was divine. There was a lot of work to be done but she could imagine how wonderful this place must've been in his eyes. It was a great divine city inside the mountain and nothing could compare to its magnificence.

He slowly came behind her and covered her eyes. Her body tingled at his closeness and she breathed him in and smiled. He slowly uncovered her eyes and that's when she saw it, the treasure of Erebor, the inheritance of Thorin. Her smile faded as her eyes took in the magnitude of this room. It was the most massive room she had ever been in and it was covered with an endless ocean of gold and jewels. Every burner they had in the mountain must've been lit to glorify the gold's gleam and she could finally see him clearly. He looked older, thinner, and tired, as if he hadn't slept in days. He rambled on about how wonderful it all was, but he was still missing the Arkenstone and that had to be found immediately, for it was the most important key to his kingdom.

After she had grown quiet he turned to her wondering what she was thinking.

"Is it not amazing?" he said walking to a large marbled table. "I have chosen these for you."

He held a small chest and opened it up to elaborate necklaces and rings of all types of rare stones, jewels, and diamonds. They shined patterns of light that danced on her skin and face and he smiled as he knew even all this treasure could not match her beauty. He missed her so and now she finally stood before him radiant and glowing. She lifted a heavy string of gold leaves that could wrap endlessly around her neck.

"They're lovely," she whispered, "but I don't need these things Thorin, I just need you."

He smiled softly and sat the chest on the table and then took her in his arms. "And I you my love. You hold more value for me than anything in this room."

"Do I?" she whispered, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Of course you do, Kale."

"If this treasure was not at the end of the journey, would you have left me for it?"

Thorin was taken aback and felt the breath release from him as if being punched in the chest. He released her looking into her eyes. "I did not leave you for treasure Kale. This is my home and what goes with it; it's what goes with me. I left for us so I could restore this kingdom to my people and give you a home, with me," he said sternly.

It felt cold in the room and she shuddered. "I know and I'm sorry. I have just been so lost without you, barely able to even breathe, barely able to hang on. You are the only thing that has kept me alive."

It broke his heart to hear and he took her in his arms again. "I know we have been apart for far too long, and you cannot begin to imagine how lost I have been without you. You are the only thing that kept me going!" He held her face in his hands looking deeply into her eyes. "But we are together now, my love. It's been a long journey for both of us. Let's get some food in us and then I'll show you our chambers, my bed has been so cold without you." He kissed her lips deeply and then held it in savoring her taste as he stared into her eyes. He had missed her so much and it was hard to imagine that she was now standing before him.

"That sounds perfect," she whispered as she closed her eyes and he kissed her forehead.

"It's "you" Kale that has all my love."

"And I you, my husband," she finally smiled.

The company and food did not seem as it did so many moons ago in the home of Gwaihir. Candles were sat around on broken tables and she sat with Thorin on a cold chest that she thought was probably full of gold. Fili's deer was passed around and the conversations were short and full of yawns. Everyone seemed tired and longed for bed but happy to have her presence surround them again. Thorin seemed in constant deep thought and she would bring him back by rubbing his hand or kissing his cheek.

He walked her quietly to their chambers later and made up a fire. She walked around the room imagining him there in his younger days. They had helped him clean it up quite well and candles were lit everywhere. She touched a sword that hung on the wall that she hoped he never had to use in battle.

Thorin stood by the fire watching every step she made and was breathless with thoughts of him taking her to bed. She rubbed her hand smoothly along the nice new sheets and covers that adorned their bed and she looked to him questionably.

"I brought them in my pack from the Lake Town." he smiled shyly.

She bit her lip and he held his breath. Then she reached for the side table taking a picture from it.

"That is my sister Dis and brother Frerin." She looked down sadly regretting picking it up and softly touched Frerin's face with her finger.

"When we arrived it was though nothing had changed. Time had just stood still. Plates were left with uneaten food. Rooms with beds still made. Everything just as it was, just aged with time," he whispered. "Smaug wanted nothing more than what lie in the treasure chambers, nothing else mattered," he said angrily.

She sat the picture down and stared at him longing for him to take her and be consumed by his love. It would help him forget and escape from a world that had shown him no mercy.

"Dis lives in the blue mountains," he continued. "Awaiting news of our return, and Frerin died in battle long ago, along with Dis' husband." Her heart sank for him and his broke at the memory.

"I'm so sorry, Thorin," she said walking to him wrapping herself in his arms.

He kissed her head softly. "Frerin reminds me so much of Kili, young and reckless, always a thorn in my side. He was younger, like Kili, so he never carried the burden of a kingdom on his shoulders. I guess he just enjoyed life, living it to its fullest, no matter the consequence." He looked down with a sad smile and she touched his face reflecting it.

"He died trying to protect me." Her smile disappeared and a tear slipped from her eye and she breathed in deeply as he brushed it away softly. "I have had so much stolen away from me; it's hard to believe you're here in front of me. I can't even savor the moment of you being here, scared that it's going to be ripped from me again."

"I am here, my love, nothing will part us now. I refuse to live another moment without you. I can't live another moment without you," she whispered gravely taking his hand and holding it to her face.

He held her there for a while until she whispered, "I hope I get to meet Dis soon."

He looked down sadly and smiled. "I hope you can meet all of my people soon, they will absolutely love you," he whispered brushing her cheek.

She kissed him deeply and then grew more and more in need. Their breath began to quicken and she started to undress herself, until he stopped her.

"There are a couple of things I must attend to and I will be right back."

She pulled her coat back on around her and smiled politely, stolen from yet another moment that he had not mentioned the thought of their baby.

"Of course," she whispered her heart silently breaking as he released her hand.

Thorin's heart was pounding as he walked to the door. He turned with a forlorn look into her eyes.

"I'm here, Thorin. I'm not going anywhere."

He nodded his head sadly and then slowly left the room closing the door behind him. She covered her mouth with a shaky hand and breathed in deeply standing there waiting and hoping he would bust back through the door and take her in his arms. She just stood as the tears filled her eyes.

"Thorin," she whispered.

She lay on the bed without him until she finally fell asleep. She later awoke with dreams of dragons consuming gold, that left her scared and shaking. The fire had gone out and she reached for him and found their bed cold and empty beside her. Chills ran through her body. How much time had gone by, where was he?

She pulled on a silk robe she had brought and slipped from their room. Her feet were cold as she padded down the damp stone floor looking for him. Huge columns lined the hallway and she made her way to the glowing light. She hid in the shadows and looked silently for him. He stood in the far edge of the huge room of gold madly searching. He had Kili and Fili searching beside him and they looked tired and worn. Balin finally came across to him pleading, saying words she couldn't quite make out. Thorin threw a goblet and began to yell and she faded back into the shadows afraid. What had become of her Thorin?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 ~ Taken

The next morning she awoke to him by her side. She smiled and then froze as she noticed he was still completely dressed, worn, and dirty with a big gash with dried blood above his eye. Her hand shook as she softly laid it on him slowly healing the wound that she wondered how he got. He looked young again as he breathed in and out. She thought about waking him and then quickly decided against it for she knew he had not been resting lately.

She stood and walked to the sunlit balcony. This was not the future she had hoped. She patted her belly and held her hand there. It would be all right. He was stressed trying to make this all perfect for everyone and he was wearing himself down doing it. She looked down to where her forest was supposed to be. Her hopes sank again. This was not what she imagined, but she could live anywhere, as long as he was there. She looked back in their room that definitely needed a lady's touch. There was no crib yet and her heart seemed to crumble. Looking back outside she could see a small forest that was safe from the dragon's flame. That is where Fili must've killed the deer, she thought. She would walk there today and look for herbs and roots to make her famous soup that Rafe and her father loved. She thought of them and what they must be going through because she left them. She would get Gwaihir to pick them up soon and bring them to her this time for a visit. With the dragon gone anything was possible and their future was promising. Her father could help Thorin make things right and new again.

She dressed and left him lying there and quietly slipped from the room. Kili was waiting on watch at the gate and insisted he go with her. She unwillingly let him, after knowing she was left with no other choice.

After a while, they had made it to the small lush forest. Looking back at the tall lonely mountain, she thought the name suited it well. They searched and had found nothing that she needed but gained the courage to question Kili about last night.

"He's been on edge lately, it will pass. He has fought so hard to make this right for you and for us. The Arkenstone is missing. It is the only thing that is worth more to him than all the gold in that room." She froze and he saw it in her eyes. "Apart from you, of course. It is the King's jewel and heirloom of all of us. He just wants everything back to the way it was, set right."

"I know," she whispered. "He just seems so distant. I have never felt this coldness from him. He has always been so warm and loving."

He laughed. "Well, he definitely is a different dwarf with you. He has always been so tough on us but I know he loves us. He has tried his best to help us to become strong. Our father was killed many years ago and Thorin had to step in. I know we have been a handful at times but I look to him as my father instead of uncle and I have always admired him so. I find myself aspiring to be like him and always trying to impress him, which somehow leaves it backfiring on me and making him disappointed," he laughed angry with himself and hung his head.

"He loves you, Kili. I know more than he shows. I hear the pride in his voice whenever he speaks of both of you. You are his family who he has fought for all these years.

"He has always been so selfless doing everything for his people, for us. Until the day he found you, Kale. We are so happy for you both and so proud he has been blessed with love in his life. We swore to protect you that day not because you became our queen but because you became his life. I would die for him as I would you, my family."

Kale was breathless as she felt the love they valued in each other and she was honored to be a part of it. She could hear the pride in Kili's voice and she admired the thought of Thorin, her husband, becoming a father to their children. "I want this for him, I do, he has fought so hard to get here and I know it will take time. I have a wonderful surprise for him. I was trying to make this great meal for him to surprise him.

"You can tell me." He winked.

"I know, but this is something he should be the first to know."

"You're pregnant!" he shouted.

"Shhh, Kili," she pleaded.

"I am so sorry, but excited! Do you know what this means Kale? What this means to all of us?" He gave her the biggest hug and then apologized for holding her to tight. He helped her find some things that would do and she silently hoped this would take the edge off as they headed back.

Thorin stood on their balcony looking down into the meadow. She finally saw him and waved. Then he turned and disappeared in the door. She looked at Kili hurt and he gave an apologetic smile.

"It will be all right," he whispered. "Everything will be fine now."

They met Thorin at the gate and he did not look pleased. Kale explained what they had been doing and he didn't seem convinced but smiled softly and thanked Kili for walking with her. In a second fierceness took Thorin as he looked past them and anger began to fill him. They turned and saw what caused his anger. Coming through the valley and in the distance, he could see an army marching their way. They were too far away to tell if they were elves or men but he got them quickly inside knowing what their intent was. They were after his gold and he was not about to let them have it.

Thorin stood on the gate and talked to them for a while and he was right. They had come for the gold not knowing that Thorin was alive to enjoy it. They insisted on their share for killing the dragon and the elves for coming to their assistance as the dragon had attacked. Thranduil had assembled his troops to march ahead to The Lonely Mountain and intercept Thorin, but when they reached the Lake Town Smaug was unleashing his fury.

Bard was the one who finally killed the dragon after a lurch flew by his ear whispering of the Smaug's weak spot in his chest. He now wanted to rebuild Dale and live peacefully with Thorin as their kingdoms once did long ago. They were a great alliance together and their wealth and trade unmatched. Thorin may have agreed and helped them restore their city but saw that he was accompanied by Thranduil. This only made him laugh in their faces and share none. His gold was not theirs and he was appalled that they thought they were entitled to his inheritance. He had already sent for his cousin Dain in the Iron Mountains and knew if they wanted a war he would gladly participate. Kale was stricken by Thorin's boldness and the risk he would take. He could've given them hundreds of chests of gold and the room would still be full. What could she do to prevent war from falling on them when Thorin welcomed it?

Night fell and Thorin still stood on the gate watching for anyone who may try to sneak in and steal his horde. Balin came to join him knowing that he was lost to the sickness the gold carried. He knew his words would fall on hollow ears but he had to try again.

"It is a cold night," he whispered to Thorin handing him a bowl of Kale's warm soup.

Thorin did not answer as he looked out into the night. The campfires glowed as the unwelcome guests planned on staying until Thorin changed his mind.

"I checked on Kale, she is sleeping finally. She is so worried about you."

"I know." he sighed. "I should go to her. I just feel like I've let her down in so many ways. This is not at all what I had promised her."

"I think she would live on a pile of rocks as long as you were by her side." Balin said smiling.

"That is about what I have given her."

"Thorin, she doesn't need the gold in that room or our broken down palace. She needs you. Go to her. She is more amazing than anything within these walls."

"Yes, she is Balin, yes she is." Thorin stood suddenly missing the comfort of Kale's kiss, her arms, her touch. He wanted to drown in her embrace. She was sleeping so soundly the night before he could not bear to wake her. Why did he not wake her? It didn't even make sense to him now.

He left Balin then on a mission to be with her body and soul. How could he have waited so long to surrender to her love that he had for so long craved? She was here and he needed her, they needed each other, and all the rest could wait. He walked quickly making his way to her. He planned on busting into the room and taking her slowly and passionately, tasting every part of her. His body was on fire at the thought. When he reached the door and had his hand on the handle, something flashed from the treasure room that caught his eye and pulled him toward it.

The next morning Thorin was not in bed. Kale began to cry knowing that all this right he was trying to fix was turning out so wrong. She was lonely and her love was finally there with her, but he never felt so distant. She slowly stood and slid on her clothes.  
She walked to the balcony and saw the reason for his absence. The camps had sent more messengers trying to talk sense into Thorin and he stood at the wall refusing them again.  
She quickly ran down the hall to go to him and stopped short when she saw that Thorin had Bilbo hanging over the wall threatening to kill the screaming traitor. Bilbo had given them the Arkenstone. He had taken it to Bard so they would have something to trade for a share of Thorin's gold. Bilbo had hoped this would prevent a war and leave them in peace. It would also help to restore Dale and make their kingdoms, together, great again. Hanging there in Thorin's grasp, he could have never been more wrong.

Kale screamed Thorin's name as she ran to him and grabbed his arm. He suddenly tossed her to the side before he even realized what he had done, throwing Bilbo down beside her.

She lie on the ground and he saw her eyes, those eyes, hurt and full of pain that he seemed to always cause. Bilbo was scared and shaking but touched Kale checking on her. Thorin was angry at himself and quickly tried to help her and apologize.

"Kale, Kale, I'm sorry, please forgive me."

Kili was quickly by her side blocking Thorin from his view of her.

Thorin was caught short and the fire grew. "What is this? Oh, I see," he laughed. "I saw the two of you in the forest. I have never been right for you have I? Is Kili more your taste now?" Thorin spat.

"I swore that night she married "you" to protect her as my queen, your wife, even if that means protecting her from you!"

"Same here uncle," Fili said joining Kili.

"What madness has overtaken you, Thorin the bold?" he heard Gandalf cry from below the walls. He had come up with Bard and Thranduil and praised Bilbo the night before for his courage for giving them the Arkenstone. Who would've known the terrible turn all this would take as they looked on in horror to what was happening. Thorin did not even know that Gandalf was part of the messengers, until now.

Tears were streaming down Kale's face as Kili and Fili helped her stand, praying the baby was ok.

"I've always admired you, uncle," Kili said. "But not this day!"

Thorin held his hands to his temples, as if in pain, and Kale ran to him. She placed her hands on him then and felt the sickness he was suffering from. It was deep and dark and she didn't know if she could heal him from it. The baby had seemed to take so much of her strength.

"What are you doing?" He said releasing himself from her grasp. "The beautiful enchantress Kale, always trying to heal the broken Thorin. I've never been good enough have I, never a good enough King, Uncle, or Husband!" His words pierced her and his nephews, but she refused to let him be taken.

"I could love you and you be nothing or have nothing, my Thorin." She whispered choking on her tears. What has become of you? I want my husband back!" she screamed, pleading.

"I told you once; I am no good for you." He was giving up.

She touched him once more.

"Let it go," she begged. "Let it go." She could feel his pain releasing and knew it was all tied to the Arkenstone. She saw that its power consumed him wanting to be found and it brought with it a battle to destroy and to be reclaimed. The line of Durin was easily taken for the love of power and gold and it used them honorably.

And then he pulled away, "No!"

He yelled down to the baffled messengers below that war was on its way and then turned to face the hurt in her eyes. A thousand moments flashed before her as she stood there in his gaze. His touch, a soft kiss, his sad eyes, love, her letter, life, hope, his ring on her finger, hurt, the tears, the baby, and she knew what she must do. She blinked her eyes and the tears made it impossible to see but it was not just her anymore. There was more to protect.

"Goodbye, my Thorin," Her words seemed to echo through his mind as a fierce blow of wind knocked him back. Gwaihir was suddenly there landing on the great wall. She was climbed on his back before Thorin realized what was happening.

"I will cherish the best part of you, all the days of my life," she told him no longer crying but willing herself to be strong.

"Gwaihir, I'll kill you if you take her." Thorin yelled running to them.

Two more eagles swooped in and landed in front of them for their protection as Fili and Kili grabbed Thorin. They were unable to hold him until Dwalin came to help.

"I swore I would protect her with my life, Thorin." With that Gwaihir rose into the air taking Kale with him. The sky filled with the rest of the eagles abandoning their eyries they had created on their visit to The Lonely Mountain.

As she flew away, Thorin felt the slow release of the Arkenstone. Thorin screamed her name until his voice was lost and he knew that she could no longer hear. He fought the power until he could see clearly again. What little Kale had healed him had taken its effect. "Kale," he whispered falling to the ground.

Everyone was scared not knowing what would happen next. An icy chill ran up their spines as they witnessed a great King on his knees. The messengers below left him with his grief and they feared for the turn of events. Would he get back the greatest of all his treasures? The dwarves stood around Thorin with their heads bowed and tears spilling from their eyes. It was a devastating loss for them all and they did not know how Thorin would handle it. Bilbo still sat and wept in the corner where Thorin had threw him. He held his ears from Thorin's cries of pain and wished he could undo the damage he had caused.

They carried Thorin, voiceless, screaming her name, to his empty bed. He knew now that the Arkenstone had taken his grandfather so long ago. The Arkenstone hungered for a master it could control but would make a true King if it had beaten its power. Thorin had grown up with gold all around him and he had never had the sickness. He knew that the Arkenstone was also responsible for Smaug's greed. He felt drained but willing to walk all the days of his life to find her again. Nothing else mattered to him.

Thorin noticed her bag and jumped up quickly to retrieve it. He took in a long breath and slowly opened it. Thorin took out a flute that she had once used to play him the most soul stirring song. He found her hair brush that still had some of her locks, a picture she had drew of him with sad eyes, his letter that was worn and tattered as if it had been read a hundred times, and some clothes that he breathed in deeply. When he reached down to the bottom of the satchel, his heart ripped from his body and tears filled his eyes. He gasped for air trying to breathe and took a moment before he could look again.  
It was his oak shield that he lost so long ago and lying in its center, a small pair of knitted shoes that would only fit a tiny baby, their baby. He panicked, broken and falling apart. What had he done?


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 ~ A Dark Tempest

The journey back to the Carrock was unbearable. The eagles filled the air around Gwaihir and Kale and they were frightened with thoughts of what just happened. Her grief bore into their very bones and they found it hard to fly. The weight of her despair was upon them as they heard her cry into Gwaihir's back. They all looked at each other afraid for her future. No one had seen these events coming and they were all blindsided and scared for her.

When they reached the Carrock he could not coax her off his back. She lay on him unable to move, whimpering uncontrollably. Gwaihir knew she could spend forever there, and he would allow it. They had bonded to her and she was as much a part of their life as she was to Thorin. Their lives had evolved around protecting her and they found strength in her presence.

After a short time she was pulled from Gwaihir's back and into unknown arms. She could not see who held her but from his scent she knew it was Rafe. Rafe and Brakin had journeyed to the Carrock to get her back. She did not fight him but cried into his neck whispering Rafe's name.

"Shhh," Rafe soothed. "It's ok, we're here now."

She heard her father's voice too and he tried taking her from Rafe, but he refused to let her go.

"What happened? Kale, please tell us what's wrong?" Brakin tried talking to her, but she was in no shape to speak. Gwaihir talked them into taking her to bed and promised to fill them in on everything after he knew she was asleep. Kale did not let Rafe go as he laid her in bed. She finally drifted to sleep in his arms.

Brakin came back and told Rafe what had happened to Thorin. Rafe struggled to quiet his anger. Whatever had happened she was with them again and he was thankful.

She awoke in the middle of the night with small butterflies in her stomach and thunder outside that promised rain. It took her a minute to realize where she was and despair sunk in as she remembered Thorin was not beside her.

"Thorin," she whispered and began to shake. This morning she was with him in their home and now, so much had changed. She put her hand over her mouth to stop the pain that threatened to scream from within her. She saw Rafe sleeping soundly beside her and her father in a chair by the window. Kale quietly stood needing to breathe, needing food, needing Thorin. She slipped from the room and stood in the hall. What was she going to do? She couldn't go back? She couldn't stay here? She couldn't be with him or without him.

"Lord, help me," she whispered sliding down the wall and then wrapping herself around her knees crying silent sobs.

Kale finally made her way to the opening gate and pushed her way outside. She walked to the edge of the cliff looking in the direction of Erebor. It was pitch black dark and she could only see the mountain as the lighting lit up the ground every few seconds. Even when she couldn't see, she knew it was there and it held her love.

"Thorin," she cried as the rain began to pour and blend with her tears.

She held her head up letting the rain trickle down her face and she closed her eyes trying to remember how to breathe. Her bottom lip shook as she called his name over and over staring in his direction praying that everything would work out.

Gwaihir was soon by her side speechless as he hung his head in the pouring rain and let her grief take him. He lifted his wing above her from the protection of the storm and looked out into the darkness and prayed that she would get through this, and Thorin would beat the sickness that separated him from her. He would never speak ill of Thorin but this was beyond him. So much damage had been done. Gwaihir sat there in the rain with her until her tears ran out and her voice could no longer speak his name.

Brakin and Rafe soon found her, rushing to her side, as she collapsed in Brakin's arms. Brakin looked up at Gwaihir helpless in the rain and Gwaihir shook his head sadly letting Brakin know that the journey without Thorin would be fierce and unbearable. How she was going to make it, they did not know?

Kili and Fili came to Thorin's room later that night and brought him the soup Kale had made for him. He cried in his bowl at the sight of it. They sat with him in his room in silence as the tears ran out. Thorin had always been their rock. He protected them and held them in darkest of hours, and they did not mind returning the favor. Thorin was still their great King and admirable uncle. His kingdom would die for him and do anything to help him. It frightened them because he was in such despair, but they breathed easier knowing that his old self was slowly returning.

"She was carrying our child, wasn't she?" Thorin said later sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. He looked up and they did not speak.

He slowly rose and walked to the balcony. He let the rain pour on him as he peered in the direction she had flown. The soft trickles that kissed his face held no comfort as his anguish consumed him. The thunder and lightning seemed to shout their disappointment at him, and Thorin crumbled to his knees. "What have I done?"

Thorin spent the next morning sending messages to Kale. He knew it was a lost cause, but he would start by giving all of his gold to the ravens in return for a swift flight to her. He had to do something. Thorin also agreed to Bard and Thranduil having their share of his hoard and keeping the Arkenstone as well. It seemed of no value now and it had done nothing but cause him misery. He would throw every coin in the lake piece by piece if she asked it of him. If only Kale would return to him.

In the side of the mountain in a secret entrance a weary traveler slipped through. He walked through the great halls in awe of his lost home. His clothes were dirty and ripped, his beard and hair short, and his shoes all but gone off his feet. He was tired, hungry, and on a mission to retrieve the Arkenstone from the dragon.

Balin was the first to see him coming up the great stairs. He yelled to the dwarf that looked up shocked, scared, and then happy.

"Balin? Balin, Is that you?"

Thorin overheard and came down to see what was going on. "Father?" He yelled and Balin realized then who it was.

"Praise the heavens." Thrain yelled running to their embrace.

Balin warmed Thrain some soup that Kale had made and Thorin swallowed hard trying to be strong in front of his father. The dwarves had all gathered in the great dining hall to share stories and hear of where Thrain had been all these long years.

He told them he was captured and placed in Moria. Thrain was held in one of the dungeons with only the company of rats and his own singing. He was finally granted his release at the promise of the return of the Arkenstone. The son of the great pale orc lived in the black mountains and wanted all power but would never dare get anywhere close to the dreadful Smaug to retrieve it.

They told him of Smaug's demise and how they had come to reclaim Erebor and then finally as the tales began to end and the candles melted down, Kale was mentioned.

Bombar had slipped laughing at one of their stories and he thought he would die as Thorin's gaze pierced him. Everyone held their breath.

"Kale? Who is this Kale?" Thrain smiled looking around the room taking his last bite of soup.

Thrain listened solemnly as Thorin finally choked out the heart wrenching story of his beautiful queen with a heart worth more than all the gold under the heavens. Thorin told of how she had saved his life in so many ways, and was in anguish of how he failed her miserably. He told him his thoughts on the Arkenstone and how it had took Thror. Lastly, Thorin told Thrain he was going to be a grandfather.

"I'm going to be a grandfather?" Thrain gushed. "God is looking down on us. I am with my son, my friends, and kinsman, in the great halls of our home. Thorin, if the Arkenstone has power like you say it does, and you have beat it, then you are definitely the king the mountain. It has chosen you to be its ruler and I have never been more proud!"

"I can do or be nothing without her by my side," he whispered looking around the table.

Everyone hung their heads. His loss was theirs as well.

"Kale will come back, my son. You will make the wrong right again, and I will do anything in my power to help you. You are the only thing that kept me alive all these years in those dungeons. I know your heart and soul and all I have ever seen is good. I know that this will be made right. You have done more for our people than I could have ever done. I am as proud of you now as I ever have been, and I will fight to help you be in her arms again."

Below in the meadow Thorin did not know that his cousin had arrived. Dain was angry at the humans and elves that had perched on Thorin's doorstep demanding his gold. The war had begun before supper was over. Gandalf tried to hold them back with reasoning and magic, but dwarves are very stubborn, especially when their own kin has been threatened. Dain had brought 500 of his most skilled soldiers and knew he would win such a fight.

"You will leave my cousin's doorstep with these men and elves!" He growled to Gandalf as their lines formed combatively behind him. "And the only trade that you will receive for not turning over the Arkenstone will be war."

"Thorin has gone mad and will starve sitting on his mounds of gold. He has already promised them the treasure. Let them go in peace."

"Over my dead body will they claim Thorin's inheritance." Dain yelled and they were at each other again.

They were all caught off guard as a huge black cloud started to fill the sky. All around them became a swarm of darkness that fell upon them in the form of fear.

"Evil is among you, you fools!" Gandalf yelled looking up as the sky grew dark.

They set up their troops in the meadow to the far side of the mountain banding together to form strong lines knowing their disagreement could wait. The black sky seemed to be growing its way through the valley as dwarves, men, and elves held their breaths, not knowing what was coming.

Bats began to surround them and they fought them off the best they could. Then in the distance forming a dark black sea that spilled in the valley came the orcs, goblins, and warqs. They had come for the gold after hearing of Smaug's death and no dwarves, men, or elves were going to stand in their way. The deal they made with Thrain to sneak in the mountain was forgotten as such news allowed them to take control in their own hands.

Gandalf's heart stopped and he knew they were outnumbered tremendously. He quickly thought of the eagles and Beorn, and summoned some ravens that were perched nearby to get the message to them swiftly promising them hoards of Thorin's riches if they flew faster than the wind. He knew without help they could not win the war that was coming.

The battle was crushing. The evil came above them like a giant wave of death. Destroying everything in its path, the dwarves held their lines but were falling one by one.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 ~ Queen

Kale could see the Lonely Mountain far in the distance, and she longed for Thorin with all her heart and soul. Happier tears started slipping from her eyes as she remembered the little thrush, the white hawk, and the many ravens that had brought her sweet loving messages all morning from her love. Had he changed? Had she healed him? Could she have her Thorin back? She tried to push the thought from her mind, knowing it was too soon to try. She had to protect their baby at all costs. Gwaihir was quiet as he lay beside her, eyes closed. She laid her head on his side, desperate for affection, and then her eyes began to adjust to more birds coming their way.

Gwaihir sighed knowing there were more messages from Thorin. Kale smiled hoping they would never stop coming. She stood to greet them and was taken aback by the panic in their call.

"War is upon the land, the dwarves are outnumbered." They squawked one by one.

"Need aid, come quick, come quick."

"Who has sent you?" Gwaihir demanded.

"Gandalf the Grey has sent us. Send help quickly! The orcs are upon them all, come for the gold. Coming for the gold! No dragon to get in their way!"

Kale stood quickly as cold chills ran through her body.

"Gwaihir! Thorin, we have to help him!"

"You cannot ask me to go to war when our numbers are few and our very race is dying."

"Please," she begged. "I know Thorin's heart and I know he would do the same for you if ever a time came you needed him."

Gwaihir did not answer and she was running out of time. She desperately tried to find encouraging words to lift him up off the cliff and his silence was deafening.

"Do it for your queen," she demanded. "I'm not asking you I'm telling you. Get off this cliff and fly to help aid them in this war."

Gwaihir hissed, "You are queen of Thorin, of Erebor. I know you are mad with him now but I also know that love forgives and you will be with him again."

"Erebor is large enough for us all Gwaihir, I can have you both, and I need you both. The perches of The Lonely Mountain are calling for new company to occupy their shelves and I can think of no mightier eagles to adorn its side."

He sighed for a second more and then unwillingly stood and bowed before his queen.  
"Yes, my queen. Get your brother and father, Erebor awaits."

The war raged on and when their flanks began to break and they were crumbling under the feet of their foe they heard a loud horn, the horn of Erebor. Coming out of the side of the mountain and in the most magnificent armor made of the strongest of metals and overlaid with gold, adorned with diamonds, rubies, and gold, Thorin had come. He led them into the cries of battle adoring a crown upon his helmet. The King's armor had been found and he wore it well. They slashed through them in a fiery rage of hatred fighting another foe that had come to steal their beloved kingdom. The halls would never be rid of such foul creatures once they entered and they fought to destroy them all. Beorn had made his way from Mirkwood, devouring all who lie in his path. He was in his bear form and he madly barreled forward to get to their leader. They were now completely surrounded but fought on lashing out their anger and strength against their enemies of darkness.

As hope seemed to fall and they could barely lift their arms to another swing of sword, someone cried out, "The eagles, the eagles, are coming!" All eyes were on the sky as the eagles came into view. Large dark eagles filled the sky and they were being led by their queen. Thorin felt power at the sight of her and fought harder knowing she had come back to him. They felt a sigh of relief and answered prayers seemed to uplift them and they fought harder pushing on. The eagles swooped in massively, attacking everything in their grasp. They blew through the enemy lines and crashed them on rocks down on the mountain below. Gwaihir dropped Kale off on the highest peak away from danger and would not leave her side. Rafe and Brakin joined in on the fight cutting through the lines assisting Thorin.

She searched the battle grounds for what seemed like forever until she finally spotted Thorin adorned with his oaken shield. He was there with Kili and Fili and fought long and hard. She kept her eyes on him willing him to stay strong and true. It was crippling to see him in such danger and she felt as if her heart was being ripped from her with each blow. Kale used all her strength and power to help turn the goblins own wolves against them and Gwaihir could see that Beorn had taken out their leader and his body guard ripping them limb from limb. His sharp eyes missed nothing.

Kale had never seen so much blood and death, the tears made it hard to see as she kept losing sight of Thorin on the battlefield. She caught sight of her brother and father and wished they would've stayed at the Carrock not joining her in such madness. Death was upon them and everyone she loved was on that field. Gwaihir called her attention back to Thorin reassuring her of his strength and fight to help her hold on. Fear flooded her mind and she became confused. Gwaihir pointed out someone different than who she had been watching and praying over. He was elaborately decorated with the King's helmet that was adorned with the crown of Erebor and golden armor, something only Thorin, their king would wear. He shredded through the enemy with every swing of his sword. He fought strong and hard with only the movements and courage Thorin could possess. Then suddenly, her heart stopped as a deadly blow crashed to the side of his head from a huge orc. The blow left him face down with Fili and Kili coming to his aid and standing guard over him.

Everything seemed in slow motion as she screamed his name. Gwaihir took off in flight leaving her there on the rock. She thought her heart would stop and she fell to her knees holding her belly. Gwaihir swooped down but Beorn was already there. He lifted his broken body up to Gwaihir as he flew by to retrieve him.

More eagles came crashing through retrieving Fili and Kili as well and anyone else of Kale's kingdom who adorned Erebor armor. Others eagles flew through finishing the job of killing off brave orcs that had not yet retreated. The war was nearing its nasty end at a heavy cost. Black blood painted the meadow and Kale's screams could still be heard.

She ran to his lifeless body as Gwaihir landed him gently on the cliff.

"Thorin," she cried, running to him slipping his helmet from his head and she stopped breathing.

He had Thorin's eyes, nose, and build, but it was not her Thorin. It was as if he had aged overnight, it scared her and she began to shake.

"It's my father, Kale." She rose suddenly frozen unable to turn to see him, confused after just seeing him die, and the faintness that threatened to make everything turn black. Shaking terribly, she dropped the helmet and closed her eyes until she felt his arms around her, his warmth healing her trembling body.

"I'm here, my love, I'm ok, I'm never going to leave you," he whispered in her ear.

She wept looking down at the body that lay before her and thanked God that it wasn't Thorin's lifeless body that lie before them. Thorin slid his hands to her small round belly and felt so much life regained in his own body.

"I am so sorry!"

She turned into Thorin inconsolable, thanking God he was in her arms, and begged him to hold her tighter. He held her there for some time whispering reassurances in her ear and telling her how much he loved her and then begged for her forgiveness as he kissed every part of her face.

Thorin's heart broke as he was brought back to the sight of his father and when she was finally able to breathe again, he dried her tears and held her hand as he kneeled beside his father. He was proud that they were given one last day as father and son and blessed Kale was in his arms again.

When they had made their way into the armory to assist in the war, that had begun at their very door, he had insisted his father wear the king's armor and chose another glorious set for himself. He did not want to be king of Erebor without his queen. He was honored to see his father back in his place, a place that was now given back to Thorin. He had finally come home and was at rest and Thorin was proud that he got the chance to stand next to him in the heart of battle fighting for what they both loved.

Rafe, Brakin, and Thorin's dwarves stood by the eagles that had dropped them off. Heads bowed at the sight of the fallen king. Thorin helped Kale stand wrapping his arms around her. He saw Kili and Fili and held out his hand and they joined him in his arms as well, as the tears fell endlessly down their faces. He held the most important thing left in the world to him and then he saw Rafe.

"Thank you," he whispered letting them go, except Kale's hand.

Kale was shocked as Thorin was speaking to Rafe. All eyes were on him as Thorin looked to Kale to explain. "I was being overtaken, barely hanging on, until Rafe came to my aid. Kili and Fili were assisting my father and everyone else was trying to hang on to their own lives."

Everyone looked over to Rafe who had hung his head.

Kale ran to him then, holding him in her arms, "Thank you, Rafe." He looked into her eyes and a sad smile stretched across his face.

"He was almost taken from you once, because of me, and I was not going to let that happen again. I saw the hurt it caused you and I vowed I would set things right." She kissed his cheek and hugged him once more before she returned to Thorin.

Thorin's gaze spoke of forgiveness and he nodded to Rafe and then left the cliff to help with the dead.

After such a horrible day, the dead were accounted for and the tears shed. There was no song or celebration, no feast, for the dead was beyond the count of grief. Thorin sent out a search for Bilbo and when found, begged for his forgiveness, as well, offering him and the others whatever they needed of the treasure. They had brought aid and stood together now, as one, protecting Thorin's Erebor. In return, Thranduil returned the Arkenstone and Thorin's Orcrist and offered aid if ever they called upon them. Thorin promised Dain half his share for being such loyal family and to help make the Iron Mountains as strong as Erebor.

As evening fell and Kale never letting go of Thorin's hand, they buried Thorin's father deep within the mountain with the Arkenstone. Thorin knew he had his Arkenstone beside him now, as Elrond had once said, the only power he needed to make him whole. She looked up at him and he kissed her forehead whispering he loved her.

Everyone slowly made their way to find food and relieve themselves of the heavy armor that weighed them down. Their bodies felt as heavy as their hearts. Kili and Fili had not left Thorin's side since the start of battle, except to aid his father. The losses were great and terrible and the sadness loomed in the air, but they gave silent thanks.

The sun began to set and Thorin made his way with Kale and his nephews to the small river that flowed out of the mountain's gate to clean up. Kale helped Thorin out of his armor and washed his cuts and bruises but he refused to let her try to heal them since he knew she needed her strength for the baby. She washed him in silence with tears falling down her face and then would fall into his arms and weep. Kili and Fili wrapped their arms around them as well. Thorin would just hold them in silence trying to be strong but breaking into pieces with sorrow and happiness at the same time. Thorin had seen his share of war and heartache and he had always prayed they wouldn't. His family was in his arms, and they now had a home, he had so much to be thankful for, but such a terrible road that had led them there.

In spite of his aching body he picked her up and carried her to their room. He sat her on the bed kissing her softly and then decided to start a fire since she was still trembling. Kili and Fili dropped off his armor and he hugged them both and told them he loved them. They quietly left and he shut the door behind them and then returned to her quickly. He helped her slowly get undressed, by the fire, and then fell to his knees wrapping his arms around her body. He lay his head on her belly listening and praising God for such a miracle.

She finally started smiling as he kissed her there and she whispered, "They love you!"

"They?" Thorin looked up with astonished tear stained eyes. "Kale, what did you say?"

"Twins," She laughed and fell to her knees beside him kissing him.

He could not believe it and happiness engulfed his heart. He held her there looking into her eyes, his wife, his queen, the mother of his children. He almost lost it all. She had saved him in so many ways and their very kingdom.

"Please forgive me, my love, I will never fail you again." Tears fell from Thorin's eyes and he brushed hers away from her cheeks. "I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you, I promise. You and our babies, Oh God Kale, babies?" She laughed shaking her head. "You are more important to me than this kingdom, the gold in it, and my very own life. I want to spend the rest of my days with you and our children by my side. I refuse to live another day without you and them."

Kale smiled closing her eyes knowing he had returned completely to her and then kissed him deeply pulling him to her. He picked her up and lay her on the bed consuming himself in her love. The absence of her body for so long left him wanting to devour her but he knew he must now be careful and caress her gently. This was all new to him and it made him crave her more. She was more fragile than ever and he would protect her with his life. She was his true power that made him stronger as she consumed him. The most important thing he needed in this life lay in his arms and finally he felt whole.

He lay awake that night holding her, kissing her, and thanking God for his blessings.

His journey had taken him so far and threatened his life on more than one occasion, willing to hold him under as death took him, but he kept fighting. She kept him fighting, fighting for his life, home, family, and her. The thought of being parted from her now was unimaginable. He vowed they would never be parted again and he would spend the last of his life taking care of his family.

When sleep finally found her he stood on the side of the bed watching her sleep, whispering his name. It made his soul sing, something he missed hearing for so long. He had so much to do and attend to but nothing would separate him from her tonight. He longed to take her again and feel the warmth of her love, but he let her rest knowing her body was not as strong as it once was. He kneeled by the bed and laid his hand softly on her belly, trying not to disturb her, and smiled at the wonder it held.

"Twins," The thought overwhelmed him with love and pride as well as becoming a father.  
After some time, he finally found her eyes as she lie there looking at him smiling and touching his face.

"My Thorin," she whispered.

"I have a present for you," he smiled. She smiled bigger and sat up anxiously to see what he had to offer. He walked to the closet, opening its huge door, and turned holding a crib and shrugged apologetically.

"I didn't know we needed two."

She held her hands over her mouth in awe as tears of joy filled her eyes. She jumped up and ran to him kissing and holding him tight and then pulled it from him adoring it.

"It could not be more perfect, I love it," she whispered kissing him again.

"I will make another."

"I think they may want to sleep together." She looked up smiling. "Something tells me they are going to be as inseparable as Kili and Fili.

He smiled thinking of his nephews and the bond they shared and kissed her softly breathing in the sense of hope and promise their future held. They talked of baby names and what promises the future held as they crawled back in bed. They laughed of stories of their youths and how they were when they were small. Wondering which characteristics of themselves their children would inherit. Each wanting the other to be more dominate.

She finally told him of her parents and how she finally knew where she had come from and then she broke the news that the eagles would always be at her side. Thorin smiled proudly that such eagles would be Erebor's, or Kale's, protectors.

They talked and laughed into the long hours of the night and then silence would fall upon them as they stared into each other's eyes and again they would surrender to the need their bodies had for so long craved from their absence until they were exhausted and fell asleep in each other's arms. He knew he could never sleep again without her by his side.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 ~ King Under the Mountain

Stories of "Thorin the Bold" spread like fire on a dry hot summer's day. Some say he had been killed fighting for his kingdom and Dain now ruled. Others said his father came to reclaim the throne or Thorin was healed by Kale and they both ruled living in peace. Some also said the Arkenstone healed him and now was in control. Story after story of the "King Under the Mountain" was passed down as the magnificent Erebor was being restored.

Snow began to fall as nearly a month had already gone by. Dain and his soldiers had stayed with Thorin to help rebuild, and the kingdom had already begun to look as magnificent as it did long ago. Such news of Thorin's reclaim of the kingdom had finally reached his people in the Blue Mountains and they had quickly begun to make their journey home.

With help from Galadriel, Thranduil, and the arrival of Elrond, they helped shape and restore Kale's forest that Thorin had once promised her. It had not taken long with the pull of Kale's presence that animals had already begun to flourish in it. Gwaihir had also made his home in the mountain, with his eagles, to offer protection and loyalty to his queen. Kale had managed to heal their female and already a promise of eaglets was in the future. Thorin was able to finally breathe again as he saw his future finally secure in his home and inside Kale.

Thorin stood before all races of dwarves, elves, and men, and even a wizard and a hobbit. He was adored as the strongest and most magnificent of the kings of middle earth. There was no work this day as a ceremony was planned to crown the king and queen and to also give Kale the wedding she deserved that he was unable to give her when they first made their vows. The elves had adorned the forest with the most elaborate and royal décor. Trees were manipulated and twisted that formed arches and grew flowers that winter never saw.

Thorin stood breathless as she made her way to him holding tight onto her father's arm. Brakin seemed to realize her anxiousness and held her close. Thorin knew she didn't approve of such an event, with her shyness, but as their eyes met she relaxed and walked faster to reach him. She was exquisite adorned in a collar of gold leaves, she also disproved of. Her beautiful gown was wrapped with a fur hood to help keep her keep warm and dwarvish fur boots that made Thorin smile at the sight of them. He could not see her belly but knew the most beautiful part of her was warm inside.

Everyone was in awe of her and smiled as they watched her walk to him. The air around the lonely mountain was full of joy and life. She stopped to put a necklace around Rafe's neck and then hugged him tightly as he kissed her forehead and unwilling closed his eyes and let her walk away. The thought of this being what she wanted out of life cut him deep but he would now gladly hurt for her happiness.

Kale's eye caught Dis' as she walked by and smiled. Dis had just arrived and helped Kale get dressed for the ceremony. Kale loved her sweet, gentle nature but could sense she could be strong and fierce if needed. She was the female version of her Thorin and she loved any part of him. Dis hugged her several times thanking her for the love she has breathed into her brother's soul.

"It was rare to ever see him smile Kale, and now that is all I see on his face."

"I will try my whole life to make him happy," Kale promised.

"I don't think you will have to try, I can see that he is yours completely and I am so happy for him. He deserves the life you will have together. And I am so happy to hear I will be an aunt."

Kale smiled looking down at her growing belly. "He will be a wonderful father; I have seen him with Kili and Fili."

This brought tears to Dis' eyes. "I will always be thankful to Thorin for helping me with them. I lost my husband and little brother all in one day. I could not have done it without him. You could not have chosen better Kale, I know he is my brother, but I promise you."

"I know, Dis, I know that with all my heart!"

The memory faded as she focused on Thorin's eyes that seemed to burn into hers. Even his gaze sent chills down her body. When she finally reached him, Brakin kissed both of her cheeks and then hugged her gently before giving her to Thorin again. Thorin bowed and Brakin knew that she was now in the most loving hands life had to offer besides his own. Thorin had kept his promise and everything was now set right. It was a long and perilous road but his daughter could now live the life she for so long desired.

They stared in each other's eyes smiling as they listened to Gandalf and then promised their vows again to one another and their kingdom. Thorin would rub her shaking hands and then would kiss them and whisper that everything was ok and he loved her. She knew it was as long as he was by her side and she smiled at the thought of where life had led them. They bowed and received their crowns and then kissed deeply as King and Queen of Erebor. Everyone stood and cheered as they turned and presented themselves. Laughs were softly heard as Kale shyly turned and hid in Thorin's side. He laughed himself and put his arms around her holding her tight and then held her chin up smiling kissing her again.

The night was filled with music from inside the mountain. The company was such that had never since that day been seen before. Everyone would depart the following day to make their way back to their homes and leave Erebor to the dwarves and Kale.

Thorin introduced Kale to Beorn and then they explained how they already knew each other. Thorin was brought to tears and sickened as he bowed before Beorn pledging his thankfulness for his wife's aid. Beorn made him stand pleading with him that it was his honor to help her. She also thanked and hugged him for his aid in the war to her husband promising he always had friends in Erebor. Thorin had never seen Beorn blush before but smiled knowing he was taken by her like everyone else that had ever been in her presence. She asked him about his many animals and he beamed going on and on about them. Thorin wrapped his arms around her and listened for once to the babbling Beorn delighted he was able to hear his tales.

Gandalf sat with Bilbo sipping wine and sharing stories. It was nice to finally breathe easier that such right had been turned to good and the journey had in fact, been worth it all. Gandalf smiled at the king Thorin had become and the queen that helped get him there. He could never have made it without her. He was hardened by life and his outer shell was somewhat impenetrable, until her found her in Rivendell that day. Their love was stronger than any power Gandalf could ever possess. When he had first met Thorin he was full of bitterness, hate, and revenge and now watching him laugh and smile wrapped in the arms of his queen he saw peace, love, and happiness. He rose and bid Thorin a good night and Thorin thanked him and Bilbo for everything they had done and would always be indebted to them, then they also disappeared into the night leaving their company on their own so they could be together.

Thorin's heart was in his throat as she stood by the window. He had taken her wedding dress off and she was left with a sheer gown that clung softly to her body revealing every shape of her that his ached for. Her belly was growing and it made his heart sing to know the babies seemed healthy and were doing well every day. He removed his shirt and stoked the fire when he heard her gasp.

"Thorin," she yelled grabbing her belly. He dropped the logs and ran to her begging what was wrong.

"They're kicking," she said amazed, pulling his hand to her belly and killing his fear in one touch.

Tears spilled from their eyes as they felt their babies move with life. He kissed her and held her close praising God for such gifts and all that life had given him. This was what he fought for and would do it all again to have them in his arms. Their home, a place where darkness once fell, had no power anymore and was bathed with light and life and he would fight to his last breath to protect the treasure that had stolen his heart.


	22. Epilogue

Thorin's Heart ~ Epilogue

The days grew sweeter as the years passed by. The kingdom of Erebor was the most magnificent kingdom in middle earth and its halls were full of laughter and hope. Kale's belly had already begun to grow with a promise of another little one in their future. They walked in her forest holding hands as their children danced around them. Kieran was just as sweet as Kale and everyone, including the animals, adored her carefree loving spirit. Her song was just as beautiful as her mother's and she would sing to Thorin every night lying in his arms.

Thalon was proving to be just as strong and courageous as his father, already at 4 years old, he was a skilled bowman and strong swordsman. Kili and Fili would practice with him every day and Thorin would let him know how proud he was of him. As he watched them, he knew as the years passed, his kingdom was secure in such a strong line of Durin.

The day she had them the kingdom rejoiced. It was awful and just about killed her but nothing she wouldn't do over again to bring them into the world. It was spring and they were walking in the forest letting her pick flowers. Thorin had sat under a tree sharpening Orcrist keeping her in his sight. He had stopped to just watch her not being able to focus on what he was doing. Her little body had filled out some and her belly was round and precious. It made her more beautiful than ever. He loved the look of her carrying their babies. He was silently thanking God whenever he saw her basket of flowers fall and she doubled over in pain crying his name. He picked her up swiftly and carried her all the way back for help silently praying that she would be alright. They were anxiously ready for this day but scared at the same time. Gwaihir had sensed her pain and was there swiftly to add them but Thorin was already at the gate. He told Thorin he would travel swiftly to go get Brakin and Rafe.

Dis had helped deliver a baby in the Blue Mountains and was there to help. Dwarf fathers were not usually present in the rooms of their wives while having babies. Even the strongest of them would crumble at such pain. Thorin demanded to be by her side the whole time and the hours were long and fierce, but he never let go of her hand and encouraged her to hold on.

The sound of their cries was heart stopping and Thorin remembered Gandalf saying it was their love brought to life. The old wizard could never have been more right as he held his life in his arms. He held them both all night while Kale slept and recovered. He could not bear that she had been in such pain, but was so honored to have such a wife that would give him these blessings.

Kale awoke the next morning to see Thorin asleep with them in his arms and her heart had never been filled with so much happiness. Everywhere they went from that day forward they had the twins in their arms. It was a joyous day in the kingdom whenever Thorin announced their birth. It brought the kingdom to their knees as they bowed before the heirs of Durin. Kale stood by Kili and Fili and watched Thorin hold them up before their people. She was moved to tears at the sight of her husband and had never been so proud of the father he had become. These days of their life, was heaven on earth.

As evening drew in, they made their way back into the kingdom for supper and then to their chambers. He held Kieran in his rocker as she sang sweetly to him twirling her fingers in his hair and then as she would yawn, he would sing to her in return until she closed her eyes. After he knew she had fallen asleep he lay her in their bed in a room that joined to theirs that he had built before they were born. He lifted a sleeping Thalon that was in the bed beside his mother and smiled as he thought to himself, their bed had been full since the day they had them. He had never felt so blessed and loved as to wake in the night with their babies between them and see her asleep with them in her arms. The peaceful nights seemed precious as he kissed them both saying a prayer of protection over them and then he blew out their candle and made his way back to their bed.

Kale smiled sleepily at him from under the covers and curled around his body to feel his warmth, as he snuggled into the bed. He kissed her softly cradling her into his arms and then softly rubbed her belly praying for their new baby warm inside. He looked at her necklace that she never took off, like his ring. He had made it for her madly the night she left, melting and pounding pure gold into a heart shaped piece adding faucets of jewels that were his mother's. He designed it in the shape of a bird encircled in a crescent moon and chiseled on the back of it said, Thorin's Heart. Besides his ring, it was the only treasure she ever wore since their wedding day. Kale loved it because he had made it for her but she refused to ever enter the treasure chambers again, scared of the power it held.

They talked about the happiness of their day and the promise of their future. As night wore on and he blew out the candle beside them, he surrendered himself to her as he did every night before consuming themselves in love, and praying that the rest of their days would always be as precious as his family was to him. They would forever be, Thorin's Heart.


End file.
